Titanfall: The losing side
by Golden Sheath
Summary: After losing Demeter and there Specter production facility the IMC is now losing the war on the Frontier, in the midst of the chaos a young pilot joins the IMC will he rise to become the hero of the IMC? and tamer of the frontier? or will he join the growing corpses of his fellow comrades falling to the Militia... (Rated M for violence, blood, swearing and maybe lemons)
1. Here and now

Titanfall The Losing side episode 1 Here and now

I don not own Titanfall only this story

* * *

The Frontier...a collection of habitable planets and star systems that were discovered and colonized by Humans, there was relative peace until two factions known as the IMC and the Frontier Militia couldn't keep there panties on and decided to have a war which ended not too long ago with the IMC being victorious.

But that was another matter entirely and it meant nothing to the people of Jonas as small unmarked colony on the edge of Frontier space, it was a relatively small colony small enough for anyone to know one another and was also the home to a young Travis Mercury who lived in a small house with his mum, dad and big sister.

Travis was hiding, hiding next to a tree not far from there house he was playing hid and seek with his big sister, he looked from left to right trying to see if he can find her or move to a different hiding spot unaware to the arms about to grab him from behind, Travis was about to move when...

"GOTCHA!" yelled Travis's big sister Isabel rapping her arms around her little brother making him do a cute little jump in surprise.

"Isabel! you know how I feel about that" said Travis pouting only to nearly be crushed in another bone crushing hug.

"Aww Travis your so cute!" chimed Isabel squeezing her younger brother even more, much to his dismay.

The two continued to play until dinner time, as they entered the house and said hello to there mother she gave Travis small loving a pinch on the cheek making him do another pout before telling them to sit down, as dinner was being served Travis's and Isabel's dad came back from the fields, he and the mother gave each other a quick kiss before sitting down for dinner.

"Hey Travis how' bout you help your old man in the fields tomorrow?" said Travis's dad

The young boy perked up and a smile formed on his lips "I'd love to dad" Travis replied making his dad smile

"Good but you have to get up real early, so you have to have an early night" said Travis's dad

"Hey hun" said Travis's mum" How about we.."

Travis's mum was cut off as they heard an explosion coming from outside Travis's dad looked outside through a window only from him to grab the family rifle.

"Pirates! hide the Children!" yelled Travis's dad to Travis's mum she immediately obeyed and made Travis and Isabel hide upstairs, Both Travis and Isabel hid like frightened mice trying to not make a sound as screams and gunfire was heard outside, they both heard there front door getting smashed open and gunfire immediately followed by...Travis's mum screaming...then more gunfire then...nothing.

Isabel started to creep away

"Were are you going?" said Travis's scared little voice

"Just stay there, I'll be back" said Isabel smiling

Travis waited for Isabel to return only to here footsteps coming towards him it was obvious there were two pirates in the opposite room.

"Hey Billy" said the first pirate

"What?" replied the second pirate

"The Frontier Militia are going to start another war with the IMC" said the pirate known as Billy

"Wha? you shitten me Billy? two years after losing the first one?"

"Yup apparently there a lot stronger now"

"We joining them?"

"Hell yeah were joining them, more IMC bitches to rape"

"Hehah"

Travis then tried to sneak away, he was terrified but he wanted to get away very very badly, unfortunately one of the pirates spotted him.

"HEY!" yelled one of the pirates yelled and immediately fired his R-97 compact SMG at the young boy.

"TRAVIS!" yelled Isabel and jumped into the spray of bullets...her lifeless body hit the floor and Travis immanently broke down crying and ran over to his dead sister shaking her corpse in a hopeless act to wake her up.

"Dammit Doug you killed a girl" said one of the pirates

"Agh! stupid bitch got in the way of my shot" said the Pirate named Doug as he walked over to Travis and picked the boy up by the collar.

"What should we do with the boy?, maybe we can sell him or keep him as a slave" said Billy

"We got enough slaves at it is!" said Doug. He then punched the young Travis in the temple knocking him out and threw his little body aside.

When Travis woke up he could barley breath his hole house was on fire, choking and with tears still streaming down his face Travis crawled downstairs to get out of the house only to see the burning corpses of his mum and dad laying there...getting out of the building he saw one of the pirate ships that attacked his village take off it's colors were black, orange and green...and he could see a skull patch emblem on it as well...

Breaking down again Travis cried loudly into the night...

* * *

**Five years later, Angle city **

A seventeen year old Travis woke up suddenly in a cold sweat He looked around the room he was in it had a bed that Travis was on, a window and curtains which shielded him from the bustling city going on outside, a few pictures and trophies and a wardrobe full of clothes, putting his feet on the cold floor Travis reached over and grabbed a bottle of water before taking a swing of it.

Sighing loudly Travis got up and went to his wardrobe and threw a shirt on and a pair of shoes, he was already wearing a rag tag pair of jeans and a pair of socks, walking out of his room Travis walked past the main area of the fight club...yup he was living in a fight club called "The Angels" and went up stairs to the ground floor.

"Morning Travis" a gruff voice came from behind a counter Travis saw his step dad and mentor Buck cleaning a glass

"Sup Buck" Travis replied going out of the door. Buck was passing by on an trade mission when he noticed Travis's burning colony, thinking there might be something valuable there only to find a smoldering ruin and a crying Travis there, Buck took Travis in and raised him as his own.

Yawning Travis made his way across the street and into a market where the smell of bacon woke him up, he went to a stand and ordered a Bacon sandwich with a Coca cola bottle he then sat down on a bench and ate his breakfast, when he was done he returned to "The Angels" fight club...only to nearly get hit by a car passing by

"Watch it you dum asshole!" yelled the driver

"You fucking watch it ya cunt!" replied Travis

He entered the fight clubs training room only a few chosen people (including himself) could enter and train there, Travis took off his shirt reviling his well tuned masculine body and hit the weights, once he did that he did sit ups running and boxing once his body had gone a complete work out he went into and cooled off the the showers.

This was just a normal day for Travis Mercury

* * *

**That night, The Angels fight club  
**

Travis watched in amusement as two grown men beat each other to a bloody pulp while all around him a crowd cheered on in enjoyment, feeling thirsty Travis made his way to the counter and ordered some whiskey from Buck.

"So" started Buck" you gonna have a go?"

"Hmm? meh not really feeling up to it " replied Travis

"Oh so you've gone pussy now" grunted Buck making Travis choke on his whiskey a bit

"Me? pussy? don't make be laugh old man if your feeling brave why don't you step up to it"

"And leave you in charge of the bar? hell no not after what happened last time"

*flashback of Travis losing control of the bars drinks and a violent brawl engulfed the club...and Buck was right in the middle of it*

"Come on you had fun" chimed Travis but it was met with a deadpan from Buck

"Travis...I was pulling splinters of glass out from my head for hours after that giant cluster fuck you had made ended"

"Nenenenenenma" Travis pouted just as the brawl that was going on ended and the winner was confirmed.

"So you fighting or what?" said Buck

"*Sigh*fine just one fight" replied Travis and he downed the whiskey took of his shirt and made his way to the arena.

"Yo boldilox! I'll take you on!" said Travis to the winner who was a big hench bold dude, Travis entered the arena and people already stated doing bets.

"HA! get the fuck out boy!" bellowed the big man "I'd crush your skull with one hand"

"I don't give a company fuck about your oversized hands you meat headed shit sack, we fighting or what?" challenged Travis.

The big man growled as Travis took up his fighting stance...but unknown to him five more people had entered the fight club three of them male and two of them female, they had IMC civilian clothes...they sat down as the fight started.

Travis and the big man ran at one another and just at the last moment when the big man threw his punch Travis jumped and hit the big man hard on the chin with a high knee knocking him back while Travis stayed in his fighting stance.

The big man attack again with two punches to Travis's face which Travis dogged and the Big man tried to grapple Travis, but Travis counter attacked grabbing one of the big mans hand and shoving it aside before sending a quick punch to the nose which stunned the big man long enough for Travis to send more snap punches at the big man making him stumble back with each hit before Travis sent a spinning turning kick and the big man's jaw knocking him to the ground.

Getting up the big man clicked his neck as the crowed cheered on for Travis, but Travis wasted no time as soon as the big man got up Travis send a kick at his head, the big man blocked it and threw Travis back as Travis hoped up to his feet he quickly had to dash out of the way from a tackle, he used his own momentum to sweep the big man's feet out from beneath him as he did the floor Travis flipped his heel downwards and stomped the big man hard on the fore head, knocking him half unconscious.

Travis stood over him wiping his finely toned torso clean of dust but he was being watched by other people.

"Roxy...you go fight him " said one of the men

Roxy raised an eyebrow before getting up and taking of her jacket, walking onto the arena people started whistling and wooing as she approached Travis.

Travis looked at the woman in front of him, she had dark long raven hair, nice feminine facial features, a nice noticeable bust and curvy hips.

Roxy got in a fighting stance and Travis chuckled

"Sorry love I don't fight women...and besides the strip bar is that way" said Travis as he motioned with his thumb out of the bar.

Travis then had to defend himself from a kick to the head he barley saw coming the wrist absorbed most of the impact, but it hurt like a bitch as well.

_"Fuck me! what does this women eat!...Rocks?!" _Roxy then sent another kick then multiple punches at Travis, Travis himself barley having the speed and strength to block them before Roxy sent a turning kick connecting with Travis's face almost flooring him.

Travis looked at Roxy with wide eyes and a WTF! look on his face, Roxy simply got in her fighting stance.

"Fight me" came her calm and smooth voice

"...Fine" said Travis getting stoic and getting into his frighting stance

The two looked at each other before Travis charged forward with a punch to the temple Roxy simply moved to the side and grabbed Travis's arm and twisted it, Travis flinched through the pain and overpowered her enough to make her let go, but Roxy wasn't through she sent a knee at Travis's hip but it was blocked by his own and Travis send a turning kick at Roxy's midsection, Roxy dodged the attack with ease and sent multiple fast punches at Travis, Travis blocked all of them then counterattacked with a high knee to Roxy's chin she blocked the attack and used Travis own momentum to bring him down and send an uppercut at Travis's chin, Travis's neck snapped back violently under the force of the punch but he recovered quickly and jumpspinned his body into the air and brought his leg down upon Roxy who immediately dashed back but Travis wasn't done...once he hit the ground he used his own momentum to launch himself up into the air again and as Roxy charged at him he span his leg and hit her in the face which made her stumble back Travis then swept his leg downwards tripping her up.

Roxy wiped a little bit of blood from her mouth and got up as the crowed cheered, so far this was a great fight!

Travis was still into his fighting stance and signaled for her to bring it, Roxy charged forwards with a kick to Travis's midsection in which Travis prepared to defend but at the last moment she changed her attack to a kick to the head Travis had no time to react and the kick connected, sending him reeling back Roxy wasted no time and was all over Travis with punches and kicks, until Travis saw an opening and sent an elbow at her hip which she blocked it was then he saw an IMC wristband she was wearing...and his mind went blank.

"Your...your IMC!? the fuck are you doing here?" said Travis to Roxy. Roxy replied by sending a punch and Travis's temple Travis grabbed the arm and twisted it making Roxy grunt a little and brought his body close to hers.

"Answer the question bitch" said Travis his face close to hers his strength easily overpowering hers, Roxy smirked and sent a knee at Travis's crotch making him yelp in pain and let go of her, as Travis tried to recover Roxy sent a spinning turning kick at Travis's temple, knocking him to the ground in a dazed state which signaled the end of the match.

Travis saw Roxy standing over him

"Cheating bitch" said Travis making Roxy raise an eyebrow

"Your have good speed, strength, agility and resourcefulness...but you lack discipline and you leave yourself open" she said turning away and leaving the arena. Travis (still holding hos crotch) got up and went over to the counter were Buck was waiting for him, Travis motioned for some Vodka

"Well...that's the first time I saw you get your ass handed to you in a while" said Buck handing him the Vodka

"To hell with you humor Buck, she was different to all other opponents I've fought"

Oh? in what way?"

Travis motioned for Buck to come closer, he did

"She's IMC"

Buck suddenly became tense "IMC you say..."

"Yeah with the way she moves, the bitch is most likely a pilot" said Travis chugging a swing of Vodka

"Well that's impressive, you holding your own against an IMC pilot the best of the best" said Buck

"Oh stop you'll make me blush" sarcastically replied Travis

"Well either way you put on a show, this'll be good for business"

"What am I your fucking pet?...*sigh* fuck it I'm going to my room I'll see you in the morning" Travis finished the Vodka and went to his room were he got washed up and was about to go to bed when...

*knock knock knock*

"Do not enter" said Travis

*knock knock knock*

"Go to hell!"

*knock knock knock*

"I Swear to God! I'll Shove My Fist Up You Ass!" said Travis clearly pissed as he opened the door

"What the hell to you wa..eh?" standing in front of him was a tall man who looked very tidy from his well trimmed blond hair to his black squeaky shoes

"Hello" the man greeted

"What do you want?"

"I am Colonel Stevens, I'm with the IMC"

Travis: o.O

"Me and my companions just saw the fight you had against one of our fellow pilots, she was one of our best"

"And..."

"Have you considered joining the IMC?"

"No"

"Why not? we could use a young man like you, who can stand toe to toe with one of our best pilots with out any military training and still land a few good hits."

"...Never really thought about it"

"Then take this" Colonel Stevens gave Travis a card with his number on it "Get in contact if you want to live a real life, thank you for your time" Colonel Stevens then left Travis by the door thinking through what just happened before closing it chucking his shirt off and falling onto his bed.

* * *

**AN/ Alright so this is my legit Titanfall story so what do you guys think?, what do you guys think of Travis?.**

**Review if you want more. **


	2. Joining a side

Titanfall The losing side episode 2 Joining a side

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy.

* * *

"Uurgh" Travis got out of bed a very bad headache resulting from the fight he had with that IMC pilot yesterday hell his whole body was aching but Travis ignored the pain and went to the showers, he took off his cloths got into the shower turned the shower head on and it soaked him in water.

Travis let the steaming hot water travel down his face and body almost falling asleep again, all he was thinking about was the female IMC pilot he fought, the way she fought him as if she was dancing on water, how pretty her face looked and how he would pin her up too the wall and fuck her...hey he was a teenage boy with hormones don't blame him. And then there was that Colonel...Colonel Stevens was his name he wanted Travis to join the IMC...FUCK THAT! he didn't want to join some greedy cooperation that will send him to die on some shithole of a planet that nobody knows or cares about just because of some fuel...

He then scrubbed his finely toned muscular body down with soap before turning the shower off, drying himself off and putting on his clothes he went downstairs and outside to get another bacon sandwich and a bottle of coca cola from the market eating on a table, as he ate he saw several IMC gunships pass by overhead.

"Damn IMC, Damn Militia they never could stop fighting each other could they..." said Travis to himself. He finished his breakfast finished he made his way back to the fight club where Buck was waiting...

"Hey Travis" said Buck motioning Travis to get closer

"What"

"Interested in a job?"

"Depends on what kind of job it is"

"Well how about a job which involves jumpkits"

Travis's eyes widened and a smirk came on his face "You got jumpkits...the same one's pilots use"

"Yup"

"I'm in" said Travis. Travis always did jobs (some legal some...questionable) for Buck and he always enjoyed jobs with jumpkits mainly because he could use them to fly and he was very good at parkor as well.

A smile made it's way on Buck's face "Good at the back there is a backpack filled with jumpkits, this evening your are to bring these jumpkits to this marked place here" said Buck handing him a map with a marked area on it "you are to meet up with a man in black there and hand the bag over to him, once the job is done not only will you get a large amount of money but your own jumpkit too.

"Hell yes I'll get it done" said Travis jumpkits were very valuable on the black market and he'll make sure he gets one it doesn't matter if it's illegal or not as long as he doesn't get caught it's all good...

* * *

**Later that day**

It was late in the afternoon and Travis was strapping on his soon to be jumpkit gear and put on the backpack gear.

"You know what to do?" said Buck who was watching him.

"Yup crystal clear" replied Travis doing his final checks

"Just treat this as another job you don't need pressure getting you down"

"Yes daddy" Travis replied sarcastically before running forward and jumping into the air and using his jumpkit to shoot onto the side of a building he then wall ran across the building, all while Buck stood and watched him.

"Oh they grow up so fast"

Travis used his jumpkit to jump from building to building wall running on everyone of them, some people saw on the ground saw him and aside from being surprised a kid was using a jumpkit that Titan pilots use but they were almost impressed at the skill the kid was showing with it as well.

Travis has had plenty of time of practice with a jumpkit he actually had one not too lone ago but unfortunately it broke after Travis mistook his timing and fell ten meters to the rough dirt while wall running.

Travis was coming up on a clearing between the buildings he jumped and used his jumpkit to go even higher into the air but as he went into the cleaning something big and shinny on his left caught his attention, looking to the left he saw on a checkpoint a shiny IMC Atlas Titan with three IMC pilots...and they were all looking at him.

Travis landed on the roof of a small building and stared back, he and the IMC pilots had a staring contest before two of the three IMC pilots looked at the third who was obviously the leader, he nodded at the other two and with one of the IMC pilots by his side started to run towards Travis while the third got into his Atlas...there intentions where clear.

"Crap" said Travis as he ran and jumped into the side of the building next to him and started to wall run as fast as his legs could take him his jumpkit was on full thrust as he glided through the air, but Travis heard the other jumpkits of the IMC pilots catching up to him looking over his shoulder he saw two IMC pilots rapidly approaching him, both expertly wallrunning and gliding through the air there there jumpkits.

_"There not that bad" _thought Travis _"Alrighty then lets see that's these IMC pilots can do" _

With the next jump in hand Travis put all his momentum forward and jumped off the building and did a few backflips in the air before landing through a window in the building in front of him, he twisted his momentum to continue running and with his jumpkit jumped to the upper floor of that building and then out of another window and onto a street.

Suddenly the IMC Atlas appeared suddenly in front of Travis and tried to grab him, reacting quickly Travis dashed right and used his jumpkit to dash left outmaneuvering the IMC Atlas and jumping up into another building he kept running and running until he started to pant...

"Alright I've lost them *pant* lets get these jumpkits delivered *pant* so i can.."*SMASH*

An IMC Pilot came in through a window and tackled Travis through another window both landed on the hard ground below and Travis got the wind knocked out of him but regained his composure quickly and threw the IMC pilot off of him.

The IMC pilot landed on his feet and ran right a Travis who himself already had a fighting stance up, the IMC pilot swung a fist at him and Travis ducked under it, he replied he sending an uppercut at the IMC pilot's chin the IMC pilot grabbed his fist and tried to grapple his arm, Travis saw this coming since he had seen that move before and he put his other hand on the IMC pilots wrist of the arm he was going to grapple with and with some force forced his fist free. Travis then jumped up and sent a high knee at the IMC pilot who blocked it with his wrist, Travis sent sent a reverse turning kick at the IMC pilots head, the IMC pilot merely moved his head back and headbutted Travis hard in the nose making Travis reel back a bit the IMC pilot then grabbed and took his legs from beneath him before delivering a hard kick in the ribs.

Travis had the wind knocked out of him again as he was little match for military training his hair was pulled and he was put into his knees as the other pilot and the IMC Atlas arrived.

The head pilot stood over Travis and stared him down "I must say I'm disappointed" he said his voice amplified my his helmet Travis looked up at him and the head pilot took off his helmet...it was Colonel Stevens

"Eh?" said Travis

Colonel Stevens was giving him a cold hard stare his piercing blue eyes looking into Travis's young brown

"How did you get this equipment?" asked Colonel Stevens

"..."

"Where you in the cadets?"

"..."

The IMC pilot that was holding Travis's hair suddenly grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground hard, Travis grunted in pain as his head was in agony

"I'll ask you again" said Colonel Stevens "Where did you learn to move with a jumpkit like that?"

"..."

The IMC pilot that was holding Travis then punched him in the left ear making Travis grunt again in pain as he glared up at Colonel Stevens who returned the favor with the same cold stare...until he knelt down until he was face to face with Travis.

"What's your name son?" he asked

"...Travis" Travis replied

"Well Travis...I'll ask you a final time...where did you learn to wallrun like that?"

"...self taught"

Though his face didn't change, inside (Mason) Stevens was very surprised _"He can hold his own in a fight against some of our best pilots and he can use the jumpkit decently too..."_

"Travis...how about we do a deal?" said Colonel Stevens his cold stare was gone and replaced with a small smile

"A...deal?"

"Yes I forget this little situation and not bring you into the authorities...and in exchange you will join the IMC pilot program"

"What?" Travis was completely taken back by that offer the IMC pilot program was for the best of the best, most people had to be fucking super human to join them.

"You heard me" said Colonel Stevens "What will it be A new life? or you in a cell for ten years...Your choice"

Travis thought long and hard about it he wanted nothing to do with the IMC nor the Militia, he just wanted to live his life he wanted to live it...but he doesn't want to be rotting for ten years. Eventually he made his decision.

"Fine then...I'll join the IMC"

* * *

**AN/ Done hoped you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you'll leave a review  
**

**Peace out.**


	3. Training to become the best

Titanfall the losing side episode 3 Training to become the "best"

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! LISTEN UP! THE 65th IMC PILOT TRAINING PROGRAM BEGINS NOW!" same a loud and intimidating voice came from the the front end of the field.

Travis had to leave Angel city and take a transport ship with what little things he could carry that reminded him of home and travel to IMC Pilot Training base Whitehead it was there he met up with 200 different recruits that were about to go for the same training coarse he had.

"I AM DRILL INSTRUCTURE GEORGE KITS AND YOU WILL LEARN TO FUCKING HATE ME! THE NEXT TWO YEARS WILL BE THE MOST MISERABLE YEARS OF YOUR FUCKING LIVES, IF I'VE DONE MY JOB RIGHT YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES AND PERMANENT SCARS ABOUT THIS PLACE! FOR YEARS TO COME, BUT AT THE SAME TIME I WILL TURN YOU INTO KILLING MACHINES SO BADASS THAT EVEN GOD HIMSELF WILL SHIT BRICKS"! yelled Drill instructor Kits as he walked through out the lines of new recruits Kits himself was a large intimidating figure who looked to be in his forties but the most noticeable thing about him was a large burn mark that covered half his face, he stopped at on kid who looked about Travis's age and had green eyes, black hair and relatively normal facial features

"WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU AND WHY DID YOU JOIN UP MAGGOT!"

"Sir Hayden Mitchael! I joined to Bring peace to the frontier sir!" the kid yelled out

"DOGSHIT! THERE WILL NEVER BE PEACE TO THE FRONTIER! WERE YOU FROM?!"

"New Quebec sir!"

"HOLY HORSEFUCK ONLY FAGGOTS AND QUEERS COME FROM NEW QUEBEC! ARE YOU A FAGGOT HAYDEN?"

"No Sir!"

"THEN YOUR A QUEER! DO YOU SUCK DICK HAYDEN?"

"No sir!"

"BULLSHIT I BET YOU CAN SUCK A GOLF BALL THROUGH A GARDEN HOSE!"

No sir!"

"I'LL BE WATCHING YOU PRIVATE!"

The Drill instructor then walked up to a blond woman she was older than Travis and Hayden. She had blond hair which was put in a pony tail, crystal blue eyes and her face was very feminine.

"HEY BIMBO YOUR UP! WHAT'S YOUR NAME AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"Name's Rosemary Jones.."

"I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU BITCH!"

"Sir! my name's Rosemary Jones and I'm from Geneva village sir!"

"I STILL CAN'T FUCKING HERE YOU! SPEAK UP!"

"In that case your fucking deaf" said Travis under his breath

"Who said that...WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT! WHO WAS THAT CHICKEN SHIT, COCKSUCKER! WHO JUST FUCKED HIMSELF OVER!" yelled Drill instructor Kits as he quickly walked over to Travis's line, Travis stayed quiet as the Drill instructor walked past him.

"Oh...so nobody said it hmm...THE FAIRY FUCKING GODMOTHER SAID IT HMM?!" said Drill instructor Kits as he stared with rage in his eyes at the recruits.

"WHO FUCKING SAID IT! I WILL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!"

"I said it sir" said Travis

"Well now...a fucking funny cunt...you think your funny boy?" said Drill instructor Kits who went right up in Travis's face.

"Actually sir I think I'm very funny..*WHACK* Ack!"

The Drill instructor headbutted Travis in the forehead it took all of Travis self control not to hit back.

"YOU LITTLE TOE RAG! I GOT YOU HERE I GOT YOUR ASS! YOU HAD BEST UN-FUCK YOURSELF! OR I WILL PULL OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" yelled Drill instructor Kits as Travis got up

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME ANYWAY PRIVATE!"

"Travis Mercury...*WHACK*" the Drill instructor headbutted him again.

"YOU SAY SIR! WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU SHITHEAD!"

"Yes sir!"_"I fucking hate this place already"_

"WHERE YOU FROM TRAVIS!?"

"Angel city sir!"

"I CAN'T FUCKING HERE YOU PRIVATE!"

"THEN YOU MUST BE FUCKING DEAF AFTER ALL SIR!" Travis yelled at the top of his lungs

Silence echoed throughout the field where the recruits stood...only the wind could be heard.

Suddenly a female IMC pilot walked up to Travis and punched him hard in the face almost dropping him, before Travis could react the female IMC pilot grabbed him and slammed his face into the floor making him grunt in pain she kicked him repeatedly stopping him from getting up.

"Personally...I don't think you should be here kid" said the female IMC pilot her voice sounded familiar...

"GET UP SCUMBAG!" yelled Drill instructor Kits "YOU FUCK UP LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUR ASSHOLE WILL BE BEATEN SO BADLY IT COULD DRINK BUTTERMILK!"

_"I really fucking hate it here" _through Travis

* * *

After getting shouted at for the next hour the recruits were brought to the mess hall to have dinner Travis was on a table ignoring the other recruits when...

"Aren't you the dude that got his ass handed to him by that pilot?"

Travis looked up to see Hayden directly opposite him looking at him, Travis merely looked back and ignored him

"Relax man I ain't going to take the mic...personally I think you have a serious pair on you to stand toe to toe with that Drill instructor"

"Err...Thanks I guess"

Hayden held out his hand "Hayden Mitchael" Travis looked at the hand and smiled slightly "Travis Mercury"

"Oh you don't need to tell me your name everyone knows it"

"Oh"

"So the Drill instructor is very sweet ain't he?" said Hayden

"Well...aside from having a face that looks like half of it got fuckstarted with a cheese grater...meh" replied Travis making Hayden chuckle as Travis ate his food.

"Got to admit through this food is better then the food I eat back home" said Hayden

"Well I guess one of the few things the IMC is good for his having decent food" replied Travis

"...So you joined to bring peace to the Frontier eh?" continued Travis

"Yep I joined up so I can take some Militia terrorists down and bring peace and order to the chaotic Frontier" said Hayden with some pride in his voice "What about you?"

"Me...well...ah screw it I'll tell you, I'm a criminal" said Travis. Hayden almost spat out his food as he looked at Travis with disbelief.

"Yup...I worked at a fight club called the Angel's but I also did jobs smuggling stolen good to certain parts of the city..." said Travis

"Then...why the fuck are you here?" asked Hayden

"Well once upon a time I was smuggling a backpack full of jumpkits and I was jumping around from building to building with my own jumpkit when...some IMC pilots and an IMC Atlas Titan spotted me"

"And...what happened next?"

"When I thought I lost them then jumped me and I was brought before there commander...think his name was Colonel Stevens"

"Wait you mean THEE Colonel Stevens?!"

"That fucker is famous?"

"Hell yeah he's one of the hero's of the Titan wars...they say he took on and took down three Militia Ogres with his own with hand to hand combat" said Hayden

"Well anyway that barsted offered my a deal once he caught me...he said either I rot in jail for ten years or I join the IMC, so here I am" finished Travis

"Well at least your making an atonement here for your crimes"

"Bullshit I hate this place already"

"Ssshhh! keep your voice down" said Hayden as an IMC pilot walked by and eyed them dangerously

"What do I care?" replied Travis

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS BACK TO BARRACKS ON THE DOUBLE!" yelled Drill Instructor Kits

* * *

"...And that's why I'm going to become a better Titan Pilot then you!" yelled Hayden has he jumped on a rope and swung across with Travis slightly behind him.

"Your talking shit out of your mouth again Hayden!" replied Travis as he overtook him "Will is nothing compered to skill! without skill your just throwing yourself into a fight with no plan or strategy and your pretty much just asking to get the shit beaten out of you!"

"And as if your skilled enough to walk away unmarked in a fight!"

"I'm better than you if that's what your saying!" said Travis as he jumped off some logs and stared to wallrun

"Now your the one talking shit!" said Hayden as he overtook Travis and started to climb up a net, Travis was hot on his heels

"No I'm not! I'm better and you know it!" Said Travis as both recruits reached to top of the net when...

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a female recruit who had lost control of her jumpkit.

"Eh?" said both males before they were knocked off the top of the net and fell down Eight meters into the deep mud below.

"RECRUITS MITCHAEL AND MERCURY GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" yelled Drill instructor Kits

"Can't you see were already covered in shit!" yelled Travis

"YOU'LL BE COVERED IN BLOOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND MOVE!" Drill instructor Kits yelled back.

Both males were covered in mud as they crawled through some wiring covered with animal guts both of them were heavily panting as they rushed ahead of the other recruits.

* * *

Travis was standing in a fighting stance as Hayden was running at him with a knife in his hands. Hayden swung the knife down on Travis's right, Travis easily dodged the knife attack and swung his leg around in a full 180 degree spin tripping Hayden up. Hayden hit the ground and Travis tried to take the knife out of his hands but Hayden counterattacked by grabbing Travis's arm and pulled him close he then wrapped his legs around Travis's shoulder and pulled him down. A perfect submission hold.

Travis struggled to get out of Hayden's Iron like grip, Hayden was increasing the pressure and soon Travis will no choice but to tap with more strength Travis put his free hand on his caught arm and began to out muscle Hayden. Hayden immanently let go of the hold because he knew Travis was stronger than him both males got up quickly and Hayden struck again this time at Travis's, this time Travis caught Hayden's hand and twisted it and tripped his leg out form beneath him Hayden fell to the ground and was disarmed.

"Damn it!" yelled Hayden while Travis had a smug look on his face Travis had beaten hat hand top hand combat three times in a row.

"what did I tell ya.." said Travis "will is no match for skill"

"Fuck you Travis" said Hayden getting up.

"So you still think you can beat me?"

"Hell yeah I can"

"Well lets try it again then"

"Your in for it this time Travis I'm gonna...hey check it out" said Hayden looking to his right.

Travis did the same and as well as the other recruits practicing hand to hand combat he saw a blond haired girl with crystal blue eyes, pretty facial features, curvy hips and a decent bust. She was minding her own business and walking through.

"That's...Rosemary ain't it?" asked Travis

"Yeah pretty girl ain't she?" said Hayden with a cheeky smirk

"Hayden whatever your planning, it's a bad idea" warned Travis

"Oh come on what's a guy got to do have some fun around here?" said Hayden walking over to Rosemary

"It's your ass Hayden" replied Travis waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Rosemary walking through the crowd of recruits seemingly not giving a toss about anything going on around her when..

"Hey Rose.."

With a frustrated sigh she turned around to see Hayden walking up to her she knew what was coming and she really wasn't in the mood for it.

She turned to face Hayden

"Wanna hang out after dinner we could get to know each other better" asked Hayden who looked all high and mighty and full of confidence, but when he looked down to get an answer all he got was a cold and stoic look.

"Beat me in hand to hand combat...then fine" she simply replied

Hayden was taken back by this statement as he saw Rosemary get into a fighting stance

"*sigh* fine I don't want to lay a finger on a pretty girl like you but if a have to.." said Hayden taking on a fighting stance and charged at Rosemary and tried to garb her, Rosemary swung a kick at Hayden that was so fast that he barley had time to acknowledge it and block it but that took his attention away from the second kick that went for his head it hit with a loud *THUD* as Hayden was almost knocked to the floor, Rosemary then disappeared and reappeared behind him, she grabbed his head and brought his neck down upon her knee, there was a grunt of pain as Hayden clenched the back of his neck.

"HEY!" yelled Travis as he came running to help Hayden who was laying on the ground in pure pain as he clenched the back on his neck.

"That was a bit to far Rosemary" said Travis "You shouldn't go for the neck, at least not yet"

Rosemary looked at Travis with a disinterested stare and Travis glared back.

"You gonna fight me Travis?" Rosemary asked her stoic expression never changing.

Travis looked down at Hayden who was staring to recover from the pain then looked up at Rosemary again.

"Fine, bring it bimbo" he said as he got into his fighting stance and Rosemary got into hers, they both stared at each other it became very tense when Travis attacked first, closing in the gap with a punch to Rosemary's forehead, Rosemary used her elbow to block the attack and sent a kick at Travis. Travis blocked, grabbed, swung and threw Rosemary to the floor but Rosemary recovered quickly and used her momentum to flip back up, just in time to duck under a reverse turning kick sent by Travis who then attacked again with a load of punches which Rosemary weaved in and out of or blocked the punches, she then counterattacked by seeing an opening in Travis's deference and sent a lightning style punch right at his face it connected and it left him momentarily daze just enough for Rosemary to grab him and throw him over her shoulder.

Travis landed on the ground hard when he opened his eyes Rosemary was on top of him sitting on his stomach and giving him a glare.

"Arrgh, damn it" said Travis as tried to get up but Rosemary didn't let him she grabbed his arms and placed them out and her face was close to his...which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Why are you here Travis?" she asked her face still hadn't stooped that stoic stare

"Dafuq are you talking about Rosemary, you won now let me go" replied Travis

"You didn't answer my question Travis are you here because you want to...or were you **forced **to come here"

That took Travis completely off guard but but she had a point...he was forced to come here...by Colonel Stevens

That look on Travis's face gave Rosemary the answer she need, she brought her face next to Travis's ear.

"Most people come here for the money or misguided dreams kid...but you were forced to come here...what does that tell you about the IMC?" whispered Rosemary.

"Rosemary let me the fuck go" said Travis struggling against her but the young woman was stronger than she looked and kept him pinned.

Rosemary looked at Travis before she let out a sigh and got off him "You could do a lot better Travis" she said and walked off.

Hayden put a hand on Travis's back as he sat up "you ok?" he asked.

"I should be the one saying that to you" replied Travis as he stood up.

"I'm fine but...what was she talking to you about?"

"Hmm?, naa she was just being a bitch that's all" said Travis dismissing Hayden's question, but inside Travis's head he was confused.

_"She's right...I was forced here...but what is she talking about?"_

* * *

**AN/ Alright so these are just a few of the things Travis did in training, next chapter will be out as soon as possible. **

**Other than that please review and tell me what you think :)**

**peace out**


	4. 2 Years later

Titanfall: The Losing Side episode 4 2 Years later

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

It had been a tough 2 years for Travis ever since he joined the IMC pilot program he had been yelled at, beaten down and had discipline forced into him if he'd ever miss behaved and once he'd even almost died!...it was an Ogre Titan incident.

But at the end of the training out of 200 recruits only 7 were left three of them were him, Hayden and Rosemary along with 4 other passers. normally there were only two or three recruits which were strong enough to pass but seven...that was a nice surprise for the IMC.

"ALRIGHT SCUMBAGS LISTEN UP! YOU SEVEN ARE THE MOST STRONGEST AND THE MOST DEDICATED RECRUITS THAT HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR! YOU HAVE ONE LAST TEST TO COMPLETE THEN AND ONLY THEN YOU WILL BECOME PILOTS OF THE IMC!" yelled Drill instructor Kits

"YES SIR!" shouted the seven remaining recruits

"Good" said drill instructor Kits "Come with me"

The Drill instructor lead the recruits into a large room filled with Titan's, Atlas's, Stryders and Ogres until they saw several pods in rows.

"These recruits are pilot simulates once inside they will take you into a virtual reality where everything will sound and feel real this will be a final test of your skills if you want to make it as a pilot, get strapped in" said drill instructor Kits in a calmer tone of voice.

Travis, Hayden and Rosemary got strapped in and got loaded into the virtual reality.

**"Pilot simulator starting in five...four...three...two...one"** said the pod AI

After a flash of light Travis found himself in the training grounds of IMC Whitehead he was with his own his his set of weaponry a CAR SMG with counterweight, Hcog sight for a primary weapon, secondary weapon was a Hammond p2011 and his Anti Titan weapon was a Sidewinder. his ordnance was Satchel charges and his tactical ability was cloak.

"Pilots I setting up a battle of attrition target and destroy all enemy forces, get ready for a shitstorm" said Drill instructor Kits as he deployed Militia troops across the base.

Seeing Militia goblin dropships in the air Travis quickly ran to cover inside a building and waited for Militia grunts to deploy he then opened fire at the hostile targets while they were in the open dropping them almost instantly, Travis took cover as bullets hit the positions beside him, Travis kept popping in and out of cover while firing his CAR SMG until all hostiles were dead.

Travis then ran and used his jumpkit to wall run literally flying past many more Militia grunts and even the ocational Militia Specters until he landed on a platform on top of a building, he ran across the platform firing his CAR SMG and avoiding bullets as well until he jumped down into the building he was above and landed on a Militia grunt, Travis used his CAR SMG to shoot the second Militia grunt before a third kicked his weapon out of his hands and tried to punch him but Travis easily saw it coming and maneuvered out of the way until he was behind the Militia grunt and snapped the Militia grunts neck.

Suddenly Travis had to throw himself out of the was as a Militia Atlas Titan armed with a 40mm cannon shot right at him, Travis did a roley poley as he hit the ground. He got up and began to run as fast and at the same time he activated his cloak to make him invisible to the Militia Atlas Titan's sensors, he ran behind the Militia Atlas and as his cloak ran out he jumped on top and pulled off the Militia Atlas's circuit panel and began to shoot at it's circuitry, the Militia Atals Titan dashed around to try to shake Travis off while it was unsuccessful Travis was loosing his footing to he stuck a satchel charge on the circuitry and jumped off, the satchel charge exploded with a *BANG* and the Militia Atlas Titan fell to it's knees and began to light up...it had nuclear ejection.

Eyes widened Travis ran towards the exit of the building he was in as the Militia Atlas titan blew up and as a result the building started to collapse, Travis ran out of the building as it was reduced to rubble. Travis saw on is HUD that there was a friendly pilot nearby he activated his jumpkit and flew over some rubble were he saw Hayden taking down some Militia grunts, Travis dived in and jump kicked another Militia grunt.

"Oh hey Travis" said Hayden as he snapped a Militia grunts neck

"Sup Hayden" replied Travis as he took down a squad of Militia grunts with his CAR SMG

"Just took down an enemy pilot" said Hayden as he took out and Militia grunts legs and broke his neck by stomping on it.

"And I just took down an Atlas" said Travis with a smug smile on his face as shot down the remaining Militia grunts.

"You always have to be a show off don't you" said Hayden

"Well it's the only way I can have fun in this shitty training" replied Travis

* * *

Meanwhile in reality Drill instructor Kits was monitoring every pilot's progress but he was not alone...Colonel Mason Stevens, Captain Roxy Smith and another pilot named Captain Gary White were watching too.

"As you can see, all seven of the remaining recruits are performing up to expectations they should be good enough to pass Colonel" said Drill instructor Kits

Colonel Stevens looked at the screens on each pilot stoically until his eyes were set on Travis's.

"Hmmm...Travis Mercury, he's made it this far..."

"Just like you said Colonel he along with Hayden Mitchael and Rosemary Jones are the three most promising recruits we have, Travis has already taken down an enemy Atlas Colonel"

Colonel Stevens did a small half smile while Roxy silently scoffed to herself

"Good I knew he would get through, we've made a fine pilot out of him" said Colonel Stevens

"That won't matter on the battlefield Colonel...even the best can die there" said Gary

"I see your instincts haven't died at least" smiled Colonel Stevens

"They ain't as good as your instincts Colonel" replied Gary

"He's still just a rookie sir, he still needs to prove himself properly" said Roxy

"Well you did fight him Roxy, so you should know his strength first hand hell he almost beat you" said Gary earning him a small glare from Roxy.

* * *

Back at the pilot simulator Hayden had called in his Atlas Titan armed with an XO-16 Chiangun as was engaged with a Militia Ogre titan armed with a Quad Rocket, Hayden Atlas weaved in and out of two salvo's of Quad Rockets before his XO-16 Chaingun spat hot lead at the Militia Ogre Titan.

While this was happening Travis was shooting at a Militia Pilot that was coming towards him, Travis was firing his CAR SMG at the Militia pilot who ran into a building Travis decided to give chase and ran into the same building.

Travis concentrated as he entered the close quarters of the building and he was right when the Militia pilot knocked the guns out of his hands and punched him back, Travis instantly regained his composure and sent a kick at the Militia pilots head before grabbing him to grapple him.

The Militia pilot countered this by twisting Travis's arm and threw Travis over his shoulder, Travis grunted at he hit the floor but he then swung his legs around and tripped the Militia pilot up Travis then grabbed him knife and tried to stab the Militia pilot in the head but then a shot went out and the Militia pilot went limp and disappeared.

There standing above Travis was Rosemary holding her SMART pistol.

"Bitch you stole my kill" said Travis

"You were taking to long" Rosemary simply replied while running off

Travis got up and called in his Atlas Titan it fell to the ground with a roar and a sea of dust it was armed with an Arc cannon, had cluster missile's as it's ordnance and a vortex shield as it's tactical ability Travis climbed in and his Atlas stood up, running around and electrifying Militia grunts he saw Hayden's Atlas take down the Militia Ogre by closing in and punching it hard in it's already weakened armor and pulled the pilot Hayden's Atlas the threw the Militia pilot to the ground and crushed him under it's titanium foot.

Suddenly another Militia pilot jumped up on Hayden's Atals's back, tore off the circuit panel and began to fire into it's circuitry.

"Shit Travis a little help please" said Hayden over the mic

"Already ahead of you Hayden" replied Travis as he dashed over to Hayden's struggling Atlas and with a punch knocked the Militia pilot off of it, his body went flying into a wall.

"Heads up we got a Stryder inbound" said Travis as he saw a Militia Stryder armed with an X0-16 Chaingun dashing towards them both Atlas's returned fire but the Militia Stryder dashed past there shots and electricity and with a rocket salvo hit Hayden's Atlas who was weakened by the fight with the Militia Ogre hard.

"I have to eject!" said Hayden a split second later Hayden ejected and his Atlas exploded, Travis's Atlas shot out wave after wave of electricity with his arc cannon and even launched a few cluster missals at the Militia Stryder but it dashed past all of them and was punishing Travis's Atlas with XO-16 Chaingun rounds, growling Travis's Atlas put up it's vortex shield to stop the round's but as Travis's Atlas threw them back the Militia Stryder dashed behind a building, but it suddenly reeled back at Rosemary's Stryder Titan came out of nowhere and punched it, it was then hit by a full blast form Travis's Atlas's Arc cannon before Rosemary's Stryder smashed through the cockpit with it's fist and pulled the pilot out...finally with the fraze "freshly squeezed2" being a server understatement, she squished the Militia pilot in her Stryder's hand.

"Alright recruits you are mission complete good work" said Drill Instructor Kits

* * *

Colonel Stevens did another small smile as all recruits passed with flying colors.

"Look's like they've all passed get them ready for combat drill instructor" said Colonel Stevens

"Yes sir"

"Were prepping them in now?" asked Gary

"Yes the situation in the Frontier is getting more desperate as we speak, we need all the able pilot we can get" replied Colonel Stevens while Roxy rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a soldiers burst into there room where they were in he was painting like crazy.

"Colonel Stevens !" he shouted

"Calm down soldier what happening?" said Colonel Stevens calmly

"We...we just lost Demeter..."

* * *

**"AN/ Sup, leave a review **


	5. Made Men

Titanfall The losing side Episode 5 Made Men

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

It had been three months since the fall of Demeter and the IMC had been chasing the Militia first fleet around the Frontier until they stopped at the main IMC Specter production facility, it was also noted that Vice Admiral Graves the commanding officer of all IMC forces had betrayed the IMC and went over to the Militia with MacAllen.

**(AN/ Yes MacAllen still alive in this fanfic, and I will show you how later on in the story)**

**The IMS Collosos...**

Travis and Hayden were getting there gear ready, they slipped on there armor and lock'n loaded there weapons.

"Still I can't believe Graves turned on us" said Hayden

"I know...he was pro IMC from the beginning then he suddenly just turned" replied Travis "I have no idea why"

"Fact of the matter is that since Demeter has been destroyed the Militia has the upper hand in the conflict right now"

"Meh don't matter all we gotta do take down a fuck ton of there guys then we'll be back on top" shrugged Travis

"Your awfully enthusiastic about going into a killzone" said Hayden

"And?"

"And you don't want to be jinxing your janx bro"

"Hayden I don't need you stepping all over my dick here, I'll make it through" said Travis confidently

"Heh if you say so" replied Hayden

_**"Attention all pilots, listen up you Barsteds this is Commander Blisk, for three months we had been perusing the traitor Graves we followed him into disaster and how we followed him into Hammond classified production faciltys, please stand by for your new Vice Admiral Spyglass..." **_said Blisk_**  
**_

_**"We are still two years from completion of the new Demeter gateway system, that will bring with it reinforcements from the core systems at present Specter fighter drones make the bulk of our fighting force, the production of Specters is the utmost of importance for survival here in the Frontier the tratior Graves has stolen ranks of Specters and the locations of our Specter production facility's, he must be apprehended before he can lead the Militia to our destruction" **_said Spyglass

_**"Prepare to deploy pilots"**_ said Blisk

"Wait what? Spyglass is our new Vice Admiral?" said Hayden

"Who's bright idea to make that tin can, a Specter, in charge of us?" said Travis

"And I didn't know this were this bad...to think the Militia could take control of the Frontier"

"Yeah no shit that's something we can't allow" replied Travis "Come on lets go"

* * *

"Alright listen up pilots, Militia forces are attempting to destroy our Specter production facility's in order to for the bulk of our forces to remain intact we need to prevent that from happening, once we get Blisk patched in into the facility we will activate every Specter we have and eliminate the Militia" said Colonel Stevens

With him were the three recruits Travis, Hayden and Rosemary as well as two of his most experienced pilots Roxy and Gary were in one Goblin dropship while the other pilots were in the other.

"You ready for this?" said Hayden to Travis

"Hell yeah" replied Travis

"Pilots disembark!" barked Colonel Stevens as he jumped out of the jumpship with Roxy and Gary following him, the three rookies followed straight after.

"Mayhem 2-1 here, first Specter squad on the ground and rising hell!" said an IMC grunt as Travis saw multiple IMC Specters took down a Militia Atlas Titan with ease.

"Cover each other down here and check your sectors! you'll be fine!" said Gary to Travis and Hayden but Rosemary had seemingly disappeared. Travis used his jumpkit to get into the second floor of the building and began to sweep floor to floor until he heard Militia grunts coming his way, this will be the first time he has ever killed anyone before...it is completely different to beating them to a pulp in a fighting wring. Travis inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before popping he was behind and with his CAR SMG he fired and mowed down five Militia grunts coming right at him, once he stopped firing he saw the dead Militia grunts bodies laying there, blood oozing out of them Travis had did it...he killed five people. Not letting it get to him Travis quickly moved on.

"Jesus fucking Christ" said Travis as he was looking outside of a window he saw an IMC Atlas Titan jump on top of a Militia gunship and take it down, but he then had to forcing himself away from the window as it was peppered by bullets, running down some stairs Travis reached ground floor and into some cover he then fired back before taking cover again. As he took down more Militia grunts he didn't notice a Militia pilot coming at him with a SMART pistol when Travis noticed him he was locking on to Travis and would of succeeded if a loud shot hadn't of made itself known, Travis saw the Militia drop dead.

"Get it together kid!" yelled Roxy who was on the roof tops over the mic.

Travis grunted before heading towards Alpha once he got there IMC forces were struggling to fight off the Militia forces that were gaining ground he readied a Satchel charge and threw it at the Militia positions, the Satchel blew up tearing up bodies and blowing off limbs, Hayden smashed in threw a window and lit up the place with his R101-c Carbine, suddenly another Militia pilot came around the corner and was armed with a Spitfire LMG.

"Oh shit" said Hayden to himself before the Militia Pilot sprayed the room with hot lead taking down IMC grunts and even an IMC pilot who was unfortunate enough to not get into cover in time, Travis returned fire and advanced but suddenly was blown off his feet by a 40mm shell hitting and smashing through the wall sending him flying he hit the ground with a hard thud. Travis was very dizzy for a moment as his head numbed in pain but he saw the Militia pilot armed with a Spitfire LMG getting his neck snapped by Rosemary.

"Travis!" shouted Hayden running over to him "You ok brother?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm still good...fuck that explosion shook me like a rag doll" said Travis getting helped up to his feet by Hayden, once he shook himself off Travis followed Hayden and Rosemary into Bravo were the main battle was underway. They had just reached the roof of the main building when they saw three Militia Titan's take on two IMC Titan's and were winning.

"Shit, ok ok here's the plan" Hayden began" Me and Rosemary will call in our Titan's while you Tarvis provide support with your Sidewinder"

"Fine by me" Travis replied. Hayden and Rosemary called in there Titan's and Travis got out his Sidewinder, he rained mico-missals down upon the three Militia Titan's that had just taken down the two IMC Titan's causing some damaged, before Hayden's Atlas and Rosemary's Stryder engaged them. When Travis had ran out of ammo for his magazine of his Sidewinder he was going to reload when something caught his eye...

There in hand to hand combat with a Militia Pilot was Roxy, the Militia Pilot threw another punch at her but she weaved out of it and did a turning kick that connected with the Militia pilot's head sending him back before she did a reverse side kick at his head, but this time the Militia Pilot blocked and grabbed her leg but Roxy reacted quickly and twisted her body in a very flexible way tripping the Militia pilot up. Both Pilots hit the floor at the same time the Militia pilot tried to garb his Hammond p2001 pistol but Roxy jumped up and on top of him she then quickly got her knife and stabbed him in the throat ending his life.

_"Damn if I keep seeing her doing those moves I'll be more than a little distracted" _though Travis

"Travis! you supporting us or what?! were taking heavy fire down here!" shouted Hayden over the mic

"Y-Yeah I got you!" replied Travis fully reloading his Sidewinder and shooting down at the Militia Titan's engaging Hayden and Rosemary, damaging one enough for it's pilot to eject Hayden on the other hand was blocking a Militia Titan's XO-16 Chaingun rounds with his vortex shield before sending them back to it, he let lose a rocket salvo at the Militia Atlas and with Travis's micro-missals from his Sidewinder caused heavy damaged as the Militia Atlas struggled to continue. Hayden's Atlas dashed forwards with a punch which connected with broke through the front end of the Militia Atlas's armor, pulled the Pilot out and threw him.

Rosemary's Stryder had just finished of the last Militia Atlas but it's pilot had manged to bale out in time, and Travis made his way to Bravo were Colonel Stevens and Gary were there with two other pilots one a male armed with a GA24 rifle and the other, a female armed with a Hemlock-BFR trying to hold Bravo from a Militia counterattack. More and more IMC specters were coming online giving the IMC forces holding Bravo more strength.

"Sir!" shouted Travis while dodging bullets and running over to Colonel Stevens position, he was fighting just like the other soldiers.

"Good to see your still alive kid" said Colonel Stevens

"Yes sir, what's the situation?"

"So far we're holding but the Militia attacks are getting stronger and we have just lost Charlie...You and Gary link up with Omega squad and take it back" he said as bullets whistled all around him but while that made Travis duck his head some more Stevens stayed perfectly still and was completely calm " Am I understood soldier?"

"Y-Yes sir" replied Travis as he quickly ran off to meet up with Gary and Omega squad...just as a Militia Ogre Titan armed with a Triple threat along with even more Militia troops attacked Bravo. They took down several Militia squads before ending up at the ground floor of Charlie

"How you holding up Travis?" asked Gary as Omega squad was about to breach the door

"I'm fine sir, really" replied Travis

"Good just do what I say and do what I do understand"

"Yes sir"

Omega squad breached the door and went into Charlie, at first off it was mainly ungraded, the few Militia grunts that were they were easily taking down by the IMC grunt but just as it looked like Charlie was about to be secure...

"Contact enemy Pilots!" a IMC grunt yelled. 3 Militia pilots smashed through the windows and fired upon Omega squad along with the two IMC pilots, both Travis and Gary jumped into cover as Omega Squad got taken out but luckily some IMC Specters came online to deal with the Militia grunts coming in as well. Travis fired his CAR SMG rapidly at a Militia Pilot who just jumped around on his jumpkit until Travis hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor dead.

Travis couldn't celebrate his first pilot kill because the second pilot a female had jumped on him, Travis fell to the floor and the female Militia Pilot tried to shoot him in the head with her B3 Wingman but Travis had managed to sway her shot each time so the bullets being fired hit the ground beside Travis's head, constantly ringing in his ears but then Travis's visor was covered in blood as someone shot the female Militia pilot from behind. Throwing the corpse off of him and wiping his visor clean of blood Travis noticed the person who helped him was Gary, he shot the female Militia Pilot while still hand to hand combat with the last Militia Pilot he had just killed by deflecting his knife attack and snapping his neck.

Suddenly there was a large explosion that threw both pilots to the floor, getting up and helping Travis up Gary asks over the mic.

"Colonel What's going on this place is falling apart!"

"The Militia have taken Alpha and Bravo, there inside the Specter production network...fall back the dropships if we stay we'll be crushed" replied Colonel Stevens

"Damn it...come on rookie lets go!" shouted Gary to Travis who followed him instantly to the dropships...they had lost this battle...and if they keep on losing they will lose the war.

* * *

**AN/ Done I hoped you enjoyed the battle scene in this chapter, please review **


	6. Mechanics

Titanfall the losing side episode six Mechanics

I do not own the epic game known as Titanfall, only this story so please enjoy.

* * *

**On board the IMS colossus **

Travis stood in a line with the other pilots on board in the docking bay of the IMS Colossus, after the loss of there Specter production facility the IMC was in full retreat into the edges of the frontier as news spread about the most recent battle the Militia won, colony after colony rose up in defiance of the IMC and the Militia was getting more and more powerful and popular than ever before.

"ATTENTION!" shouted Captain Gary and in an instant Travis with the rest of the pilots stood at attention as if it was instinct. Large stomping could be heard as Colonel Stevens came into view but along side him was a very hench looking blond dude he looked to be in his late thirties, but the look on his face could make a mirror crack, it was there new Commander Blisk.

"Listen up!" Blisk bellowed "Now that we have been cut off on the core systems, and have lost our Specter production facility we are now LOSING this war on the Frontier!...THAT AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Blisk all but shouted "Get your fingers out of your asses ladies and Gentlemen! because if the IMC loses the Frontier it will be next to impossible to reclaim it!"

"From now one we will be looking at new tactics to use against the Militia from lessons learned in Angle city and Airbase Sierra but right now we are switching to a new Headquarters on the edge of the Frontier, for now you are dismissed"

"YES SIR!" shouted the pilots.

In the mess hall IMC Pilots and grunts were getting food and drink among them were Travis and Hayden

"That Blisk dude is a dick ain't he" said Tarvis

"Well I guess he has to be since he is now our new Commander" replied Hayden as he and Travis got some food. They both sat down on one of the empty tables and began to eat but Gary was waving at them from his table.

"Is he waving us over?" asked Travis

"Think he is" replied Hayden

Shrugging Travis got up and motioned to follow both young pilots went over to were the other pilots were

"Sup kiddos" said Gary with a half smile "Just thought you should come sit with the rest of us pilots" he said

"Uuh..ok" said Travis as he and Hayden sat down

"Alright Travis, Hayden,...where's Rosemary?" asked Gary

"I have no idea she disappeared after we had our rant from Blisk" replied Hayden

Hmm...shame, probably at her bunk of something...anyway I wanted to introduce you to the rest of the crew, these are leftenants Candice Sanderson and Nigel Blake" motions Gary, Candice a woman with red hair, brown eyes smiles and gives the two boys a peace sign but in both of there opinion her smile was a bit to mischievous, while with Nigel a man with black hair and hazel eyes he meets up there eyes with his and nods before getting back to his food and finally there was Roxy who acknowledge them.

Both young male pilots stayed quiet

"Oh don't be like that" Candice piped up causally "We won't bait...well Roxy might gum you and you might like it" she said with a smile, Roxy glared at Candice as Hayden couldn't help but smirk.

"I need to ask..." said Travis "Me and my friend has just completed training and the battle down in that Specter production was our first, what I'm trying to say is...how bad has the war on the Frontier gotten?"

"Bad" came Gary's reply "Shit I've lost count of how may times we had the Militia on the ropes only for them to slip away from destruction but now since they have MacAllen and Graves with them...yeah shit's going to get real bad" he continued.

"Oh...well...Damn" said Travis

"I'm sure we'll find a way" said Hayden filled with confidence

"I like your confidence kid" said Gary "With people like you we'll win back the Frontier for sure"

* * *

After eating Travis went back to his room it was small only meant for one person it had a bed, a desk, a small chair and wardrobe where a few cloths would be but there would be another door where a shower would be. He decided to take a shower and entered the room.

As he striped he suddenly felt a intense stinging sensation in his kidneys, with a muffled yelp Travis looked down and there was a large bruise there that covered where his right kidney would be.

"Shit" said Travis as he looked at the bruise he must of got it when he was almost blasted to pieces by that 40mm shell and rubble fell on top of him, he turned the shower head on and washed himself down thoroughly, once he was done he got dressed into his IMC shirt and trousers and laid on his bed sleepiness slowly overtook him.

_"Welcome to war" _He thought in his head before unconsciousness took him

* * *

_**"Attention all personnel we are arriving at the new headquarters in ten minutes all pilots prepare for planet fall"** _said the speaker in Travis's room

Travis's eyes opened _"Ugh" _he thought as he heaved his heavy bones off the bed and put on his IMC armor, he met up with Hayden, Rosemary, Gary, Roxy, Candice, Nigel and Colonel Stevens his fellow pilots and got into the IMC Goblin dropship. It was all quiet on board nobody said a word even when they had got on the ground and out of the dropship. The new IMC base was called Runoff and it specialized in water treatment and Titan production.

Travis was already sweating like he was in a desert and he had only been of the ground a short while, he looked at the water being sucked up by those giant pipes...never before has water looked so good.

"You are to remain here, intel is expecting a Militia raid soon I want every pilot and there Titan on standby understood?" ordered Stevens

"Yes sir"replied the Pilots. Once they were cleared Travis and Hayden went to check on there Titan's, Hayden's was first since it had seen battle and was heavily damaged.

"This place is huge" said Travis as he and Hayden walked through the Titan construction bay, every Titan he could see with every Weapon we was taught in training was there Atlas's with XO-16 Chaingun's and Quad Rockets, Ogre's with 40mm cannons and Arc Cannons along with Stryder's with Plasma Railguns and Triple Threats.

"Yeah they got every kind of Titan with every kind of gun on them" replied Hayden as they made there way to his Atlas Titan

"...Jesus Hayden your Atlas looks like it had been hit by two freight trains at once" commented Travis as he looked at Hayden beaten down Atlas, it had multiple dents and black marks in it's armor, it's circuitry panel had been ripped off which indicated a Militia pilot was once rodeoing it and it's armor on it's left leg was shredded

"Yeah...that's what happened when I take on a Militia Atlas and Stryder without backup" said Hayden scratching his head "Come on lets get to work" Travis started to work on the circuitry while Hayden with some IMC engineers started to repair the damaged leg.

"Right let's see what we've got here" said Travis checking out the damaged circuitry, he had a small toolbox with him that was needed to help repair the circuits he dislodged one that was damaged before using a wire cutter to sow it back together it was a slow process but it was what he was taught in training...when he wasn't pissing off the Drill instructor.

Travis replied another circuit before Hayden yelled at him from below

"Yo Travis you ok up there?"

"Just rosy!" replied Travis readying a welding torch and using it (while Travis put a welding mask on over his head to protect his eyes) to fuse the damaged wire's and cable's which formed the circuitry back together and put it back into place. Travis then began to work on the next circuit but when he began to use the wire cutters to repair the extent of the damage a small electric spark came out and hit Travis on the wrist.

"Ack! Mother-Fucking!" yelled Travis

"You alright?" he heard Hayden's voice come from beneath him

*Grunt* "Yeah I'm fine, It's just your Atlas is being more of a bitch than you were during the first week on hand to hand combat training" replied Travis

"Hey fuck you I won plenty of fights" said Hayden's annoyed voice

"Yeah...but when it came to fighting me and Rosemary you ass would always end up six feet under" said Travis smugly

"Well yeah but with you your like a fucking grasshopper always sticking your legs out a flicking them about...seriously that shit is so retarded it made pop a rage boner simply out of spite." replied Hayden

Travis chuckled "Then what about Rosemary...you know the quiet "Don't give a fuck about anything" bitch"

"Her?"

"Yeah her, I remember when she once committed a war crime on your manhood"

"Eh?"

"You know when she kicked you in the balls when she was wearing those steel toe cap shoes" said Travis as he repaired another circuit

"Fuck! Travis I told you never to remind me of that let alone say it out loud!" grumbled Hayden as some of the IMC engineers he was with either laughed out loud or gave him sorrowful looks.

"Sorry bro, it just slipped out" said Travis as he had fixed all the circuits and put a new hatch on top "Alright the circuits are fixed"

"Ok I'll go into my Titan and start it up and while the tech guys fix up the leg you check out and dislodge the main armor around the front" ordered Hayden, Travis climbed down to the front of the Titan and with a large flat headed screwdriver began to unscrew and pull out the main pieces of armor that had been damaged, all the while Hayden climbed into the cockpit of his Atlas and started it up.

"Anyway back to my point I don't think you have ever beaten Rosemary in hand to hand combat " said Travis

"Neither have you...in fact she past as top rank on our training" replied Hayden

"Yeah no kidding, but she was a strange Bitch though"

"Yeah the way she had a bored face on her all the time always used to creep me out"

"And her fighting skills though...I used to live in a fight club before I came to training so I already had my own fighting style when I came here but her...Rosemary's fighting style is proper military elite I don't know how she got trained and by who but Damn...even I couldn't beat her" said Travis as he ripped off another damaged piece of armor.

Travis continued: "But do you want to the most creepy thing about her"

"What?"

"After she take's me down in a fight she'd get in my face and whisper strange shit to me"

"What kind of strange shit?"

"Shit like "Look where your life is going" and "Make the right choice"

"Dafuq!?"

"Exactly"

"Maybe she like's you" chimed Hayden as he checked through his Titan's systems

"Fuck off I'm not a fan of blond, strange and voodoo" grunted Travis

"Your choice bro...but I'd tap that" said Hayden almost making Travis fall off the Atlas.

"Obviously you would wouldn't you?..." Travis deadpanned

* * *

**Several hours later...**

An exhausted Travis made his way down a hallway toward his quarters, since he and Hayden fixed Hayden's Titan his entire body was aching and begging for sleep.

"Hey rookie...Travis right?"

Travis turned around to see Candice leaning against her door with crossed arms she was waring her IMC trousers and top but her top looked to be several sizes to small for her thus giving Travis a nice view of her flat but muscly stomach and her curves.

"Uhh..." was all that Travis could say

"Eyes up here kid" Candice said more sternly and Travis's eyes bolted up at her face

"M-mam" said Travis

"Where have you been?"

"In the constitution bay, fixing a Titan"

"Well it's good to see you have made yourself useful...so come on tell me more about yourself" she said causally

"That depends on what I want to tell you" replied Travis getting his confidence back.

Candice raised and eyebrow and stood fully up looking at Travis, she put her hands on her hips and Travis could swear she was a tease since her IMC shirt that was several sizes to small for her showed an impressive amount of cleavage.

"Is that how you talk to your superiors?"

"No. It's how I talk to people I barely know" replied Travis it took all of his willpower to look at Candice's face and not...anywhere else.

Candice have a small nod of understanding and Travis walked away "Well I do hope we can get to "know" each other soon" said Candice "Baby"

Travis stopped in his tracks and almost chocked on air and Candice smiled and walked back into her room, she loved teasing rookies.

* * *

**AN/ Done this chapter was hard to do since I was busy with other thing so I almost forgot about fanfiction and it took me a while to get me back into the groove of things.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review to show me that you like this story. Peace:)  
**


	7. Swampland

Titanfall the losing side episode 7 Swampland

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Travis was up early the next day in the Titan maintenance room sorting out and testing his own Atlas, he was inside the cockpit pulling it through some simple maneuvers like turning the arms, raising and lowering the legs and checking the eject seat. Once he was done with that he made his Atlas Titan walk to the new training grounds the IMC had set up it had obstacle coarse's for both grunt, Pilot and Titan, Travis's Atlas picked up an Arc cannon and made it's way to one of the coarse's for Titan's.

**"Coarse start in 3...2...1...begin"** said the coarse AI and Travis's Atlas ran forward at the first obstacles, charging up his Arc cannon he let loose a bolt of lightning at the targets taking all three of them down at once since his Arc cannon's lightning can spread to other targets nearby.

Travis charged up his primary weapon and fired again running all the time and taking down targets, until his Atlas took cover behind a small mound there it pecked up and over to see a obstacle of a Militia Atlas staring at him. Travis's Atlas shot a cluster missile at the target before firing a few more blots of his Arc cannon before the target went down.

Travis then saw another obstacle that was in the form of a Militia Stryder he was about to fire that that but then a single shot rang out that made the obstacle fall over, Travis's Atlas turned around to see another IMC Atlas standing there armed with a 40mm Cannon

"Get your own Damn kills" said Travis over his Titan speakers

"What did you say to me rookie!?" came the reply. The voice was feminine and familiar it belonged to Captain Roxy

_"Shit" _thought Travis "I said get your own Damn kills, mam" he replied with sarcasm

There was no reply...until

"Come with me" came Roxy's voice and her Atlas started walking away.

"Where to?" asked Travis

"Titan training area where going to do a little one v one" replied Roxy

"Why should I come along?"

"Because if you don't I'll be having a word with Colonel Stevens about you giving lip to a superior" said Roxy

"Tch" _"Fuck you" _thought Travis

The two Atlas's made there way to the Titan training area where Titan's would do practice fight's against one another, both Atlas's faced each other.

"The only time I've seen you in action was at the Hammond robotics industry that got destroyed, and you were almost taken out by a Militia pilot" said Roxy

"Your point being?" replied Travis

"I'll be honest with you. Boy. I don't think you belong here you give lip to your superiors, you barely follow orders and you talk harder than you fight I think it was a mistake that Mason brought you here"

There was silence from Travis's Atlas until...

"You really think I give a shit about what you think about me?" came Travis's reply "I was FORCED to come here I'm here risking my life for the IMC because I didn't have a choice and YOU are lecturing ME about weather I "belong here".

"That's why I brought you here Travis, to see how well you have improved since our last fight"

"Roxy...our last fight was hand to hand combat"

"Just shut up and ready your self" said Roxy

Travis's Atlas brought it's Arc cannon down to it's lowest electrical charge so the worse it will do is stun Roxy's Atlas, while Roxy loaded sponge rounds into her Atlas's 40mm Cannon, all the sponge rounds were, were large balls that were softer than metal that shot out at bullet speed, each Titan were to take down the others shields.

Roxy was the first to start as she fired her softened 40mm Shells at Travis's Atlas, Travis dashed back and brought up his vortex shield to catch them before flinging them back but Roxy's Atlas dashed out of the way while continuing to fire shots that were hitting Travis's Atlas. Travis charged up a bolt and fired it at Roxy's Atlas making it shudder a little he continued charging up and firing more shots at the opposing Atlas while it dashed out of the way.

Roxy's Atlas had to reload and Travis saw his chance he dashed forward rapidly an with a full charge he fired a bolt of his Arc cannon and made a hit, Roxy's Atlas took the full brunt and was forced to take cover to recharge her shields Travis's Atlas dashed forwards again while charging up another bolt but Roxy's Atlas had reloaded and not only did it block the bolt with her vortex shield but it started firing again hitting Travis's Atlas with shot after shot with her 40mm cannon.

Travis from inside his Atlas was seeing his Titan's shields go down, thinking quickly he dashed into cover and waited for Roxy to come closer. She did while continuing to fire at Travis while he remained behind cover once she was closer enough Travis charged up another bolt and with his Titan's arm he smashed through his cover sending rubble into Roxy's Atlas and fired his Arc cannon but Roxy already had her vortex shield up the instance rubble came her way thus Travis's attack had no effect.

_"Damn it" _thought Travis as he brought his vortex shield up to catch more soft 40mm shells fired from Roxy once he had a decent amount he flung them back but Roxy caught them with her vortex shield and with speed she flung the shells back and him. 40mm shells peppered Travis's Titan making his shields drop significantly, he fired more weaker shots from his Arc cannon but it wasn't enough his shield were gone signifying the end of the match.

"You lose" came Roxy's voice from inside her Atlas

"So...how well did I do?" asked Travis expecting the worse

_"Actually that wasn't that bad" _thought Roxy "you are average" she said

"Really?...because I thought.." Travis was cut of by sirens being played out loud which would indicate a Militia attack will start very very soon, both pilots parked there Titans and ran to the situation room when they got there other pilots and quite a few grunts were around and Colonel Mason Stevens was explaining the situation.

"As you people know after the defeat at Demeter and the loss of Hammond Robotics we have been put on the defensive putting on this war, there is a Militia strike force about to attack our Archeological dig site we have south of this base we have uncovered fuel and ancient ruins there..."

There was quiet talking in the back round...ancient ruins...A lost civilization?

"OI! Shut Up and Listen!" shouted Blisk as he entered the room everyone stood to attention

"As I was saying" said Colonel Stevens looking around sternly "We can't let this Militia strike force take our dig sight, it is crucial to refueling the IMC to continue the war on the Frontier"

"That means if we lose the Swamplands and Runoff, your out of a job" said Blisk

"We will sent pilots backed up by Specters to defend the swampland and defeat the Militia using lessons learned from Angle City and Air base Sierra, prep for contact" said Stevens

* * *

Travis was with Hayden, Rosemary and Candice as there Goblin was passing over the Swamplands there was several goblins flying with them each containing more pilots, as the side doors of the Goblin opened Commander Blisk spoke up as gunfire began.

"Alright! Militia forces are here in the Swampland this will be a battle of attrition eliminate every single one of these Militia Basterds and secure the area! more Specter support is inbound! go go go!"

The four pilots jumped off the Goblin, landed on the ground and began to run Rosemary went to the left and Hayden to the right leaving Travis and Candice together. They began to jump from tree to tree getting higher and higher into the air, a squad of IMC Specters joined them Travis saw one of the Specters jump on top of one Militia squad who were grunts, the machine landed on one Militia grunt and crushed him by breaking his spine with it's feet, armed with a R-97 compact SMG it quickly shot the second Militia grunt dead and with a dash punched the third Militia grunt in the throat dislodging his windpipe, he slumped down to the ground gurgling.

Candice landed on top of a tree and started to shoot down on some Militia grunts taking cover in some old ruins and bushes Candice was a good shot with her Hemlock BFR and took out several Militia grunts in partial cover she then spotted a Militia pilot jumping off a tree she aimed and locked on and with a single three round burst through the his neck the Militia Pilot fell down dead. Candice then jumped off the tree she was on and met up with Travis who was taking cover. Travis himself just took down a few more Militia grunts until he noticed the water around the area began to shake, he noticed a few trees falling down and out from those trees came a Militia Ogre Titan armed with a Plasma Railgun.

"We'll take it down together Travis approach it from the left and I'll go from the right" ordered Candice, Travis obeyed and started to run underground as he run through the tunnels of the ruins Travis could see the Militia Ogre standing there firing at to him an unknown target with it's Plasma Railgun and letting lose a rocket salvo, when suddenly a Militia Pilot tackled him to the ground and knocked his CAR SMG out of his hands, with a grunt Travis threw the Militia pilot off of him and as the Militia pilot lunged at him Travis swung around and kicked him up the jaw sending the Militia pilot into a wall, Travis then got out his Hammond P2011 and fired it at the Militia pilot, but the Militia pilot activated his jump gear and flew right to avoid the bullets being fired at him and took cover behind a pillar, he them pulled out his RE-45 Autopistol and blind fired at Travis.

"Travis Where the hell are you!" came Candice's voice from Travis mic as he took cover

"I've ran into a Militia pilot, you'll have to take that big fuck down" replied Travis as he returned fire with his Hammond P2011 until he ran out of ammo in his clip, he was going to reload when the Militia Pilot came out of nowhere and whacked Travis's arms out of the way he then uppercuted Travis hard in the face knocking his helmet off, as Travis hit the ground below in a slightly dazed state the Militia pilot looked down on him but rather than killing Travis the Militia pilot just stared at him, he started at the boy that was on the ground in front of him...The IMC now recruited mere boys to fight there battles...Travis stared back about to jump up again.

Travis heard a "tch" coming from the Militia pilot and saw that he was about to stomp on his head, so Travis swung his legs around and tripped the Militia Pilot up as the Militia pilot git the ground Travis unsheathed his knife and jumped on him, Travis tried to stab the Militia pilot in the throat but the Militia pilot grabbed his knife arm and tried to pry the knife away from him, Travis headbutted him in reply and with another try he stabbed the Militia pilot in the shoulder. The Militia pilot shouted out in pain and with pure aggression he threw Travis off of him and barely after Travis got up the Militia pilot was upon him with powerful punches and kicks, Travis blocked and weaved his way out of the strikes until he jumped up with a high knee stunning the Militia pilot for a brief second before punching him in the abdomen and the center of the chest, but the Militia pilot bounced back immediately and dodged another strike from Travis before grabbing Travis's wrist with one hand, and with his other in an open palm he slammed in into Travis's exposed and straightened elbow joint.

Travis almost screamed as his arm was almost snapped in two before being thrown over the Militia pilots shoulder and roughly hitting the ground the Militia pilot then laid down punch after punch on Travis's jaw and kept on going until Travis was barely conscious, Travis coughed up some blood as the Militia pilot got up and reloaded his RE-45 auto pistol.

"You really don't belong here boy...fighting for the IMC who will only throw your life away in exchange for resources" said the Militia pilot who pointed his sidearm at Travis's bloody face

"F...Fuck you" Travis spat as he coughed up more blood

"*Sigh* you look about 18-19 that's to young to get involved in this war" said the Militia Pilot as he looked outside as the battle for Swampland raged on "Your a boy, not a man"

Travis growled and tried to get up but the Militia Pilot booted him in the face hard making Travis grunt in pain cough up more blood.

"Don't get up...look at yourself" said the Militia pilot when suddenly his head mic came alive saying they had to fall back as the IMC was overpowering them "ask yourself what your doing here boy" he continued walking away.

Travis watched as the Militia pilot walked then ran off before getting up onto his feet, he wiped the blood out of his mouth, put on his helmet and stumbled outside there he saw the IMC pushing the Militia back towards there extraction zone, but he couldn't figure out what just happened...a Militia Pilot, his enemy, a member of the faction that killed his family...could of killed him right then and there but not only did he spare him he told him to look at his life.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts Travis picked up his CAR SMG and ran towards the fierce battle continuing between the Militia and IMC, he had time to think later.

* * *

**AN/ Alright so I hope you enjoyed that chapter I wonder why that Militia pilot spared Travis? was it pity or something else.  
**

**Please review it's help my motivation to continue this fanfic **


	8. Swampland Part 2

Titanfall The Losing Side episode 8 Swampland Part two

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Travis ran into the front line where some IMC grunts were holding out.

"Friendly pilot coming through, stand clear" said an IMC grunt Captain

"Captain what's the situation?" asked Travis

"Where forcing the Militia back but the bulk of there force is still holding up in a position up ahead!" replied the IMC grunt Captain

"Get down!" shouted an IMC grunt

As Travis and the IMC grunts got into cover while bullets flew in all directions Travis saw Candice rodeoing the same Militia Ogre from before shooting her Hemlock-BFR into it's circuitry causing critical damage, until she jumped off and the Militia pilot from inside ejected thus the Militia Ogre exploded.

Leaving the IMC grunts Travis ran over to where Candice had landed.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked

"Around..." replied Travis

"Well come on Rookie, were needed elsewhere" said Candice as she ran off, Travis followed her and soon they entered the main building that was pumping the fuel. There IMC and Militia grunts fought against one another floor to floor while IMC and Militia Titan's fought out side, Travis threw in a Satchel charge through a window and detonated it the whole room exploded and there was screams of agony afterwords, Travis and Candice jumped through the window and into the room with there jumpitks there they saw a scene that generally made Travis throw up...he had to quickly take off his helmet to stop vomit from getting into his helmets systems, the room was filled with Militia grunts and a Militia Pilot before Travis threw his satchel charge in and now...there was bits an pieces of Human flesh and body parts all over the place as well as a few Militia grunts that were still alive but were screaming out in pain and fear as they realized they had survived, but they were missing a limb or two or had been blown in half, thus had there intestines leaking out.

As Travis threw up Candice (while until her helmet) was completely stoic as she finished off the fatally wounded grunts, quickly ending there suffering. She then looked at Travis who was struggling to keep the last portions of his breakfast inside his belly and her face softened.

"Hey...hey look at me" she said walking up to Travis and put her arms around his neck "Compose yourself, this is war"

"I...I did this to t..them" Travis choked

"There Militia Travis, they would do the exact same to you" replied Candice

"Ok..ok I just need to be out of this room" said Travis

"Come on then" Candice replied as she ran out of the room with Travis following putting his helmet back on, but he quickly pushed Candice to the side and killed a few Militia Specters and they came out of a room.

"That's more like it Travis"

Both IMC pilots went into another room where IMC Specters where in a fight with Militia grunts, they Travis took cover and fired his CAR SMG while Candice threw a frag grenade into the Militia grunts position, it went off and three Militia grunts were sent flying into the other end of the room, but the remaining Militia grunts were holding on shooting up IMC Specter after IMC Specter.

But that was the lest of Candice's and Travis's worries as a Female Militia pilot came jumping through the window and immediately jump kicked another IMC Specter, she also used that momentum to wall run across the room firing her EVA-8 shotgun at Candice and Travis. Travis took cover while Candice charged forward firing her Hemlock-BRF but the female Militia pilot then jumped from one end of the room to the other and then the same again but this time she jump kicked Candice hard in the head knocking the Female IMC pilot down, then as quick as lightning she brought her EVA-8 shotgun around to Travis and fired two bursts.

Travis quickly jumped and did a roley poley on the floor to avoid the killer bursts from the female Militia pilots EVA-8 shotgun before returning fire with his CAR SMG, he hit the female Militia Pilot's Shotgun itself so she threw it down and quickly brought out a Hammond p2011 pistol, but before she could fire she did a swinging kick (while dodging more bullets fired from Travis) and knocked Candice's (who had just gotten up Hemlock-BFR) to the floor but Candice was one step ahead and kicked her in the abdomen before bringing out her RE-45 auto pistol and along with Travis fired at the female Militia pilot. her body was filled with holes before both IMC pilot's stopped firing.

Both pilots made in to the roof of the building that IMC forces had now taken. but there was still a Titan war going on the the surrounding area.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen I'll call in my Stryder Titan and you'll mount on top from there we'll help win this fight" said Candice "Spygalss I need my Titan...on my position...sent it, over and out"

30 seconds later an IMC Stryder came down from the heavens and landed in the shallow river making a huge splash.

"Mount up" Candice ordered

_"I'd like to mount you" _thought Travis did did as he was told and climbed on top the Stryder. The Stryder itself was armed with a Triple Threat grenade launcher, with Extended mag as a attachment, it had Slaved warheads as it's ordnance and Titan electric smoke as it's tactical ability, (thankfully it wouldn't need it since Travis was up top...or at least he hoped)

"So where are we going exactLLLYYYYYYY!" shouted Travis as Candice's Stryder dashed forward easily spotting a Militia Atlas that had just finished off an IMC Atlas, the Stryder fired it's Triple Threat spitting large grenades at the Atlas. The Militia Atlas returned fire with it's 40mm cannon but the Stryder dashed out of the way of each shot while Travis was struggling to hang on while firing his Sidewinder, the Stryder fired a few more bursts of grenades before reloading. The large grenades causing large amounts of damage to the Militia Atlas so seeing her chance the Stryder dashed forward and with a punch easily smashed through the cockpit of the Militia Atlas and pulled the pilot out, the Militia Pilot screamed as the Stryder squeezed him to bits.

"Damn..." said Travis to himself, he was seeing a lot of gore today.

The Stryder then dashed to the right to avoid an Arc charge from another Militia Atlas.

"Travis, one direct hit from that arc cannon then your fried. Dismount and and get behind that Atlas so you can rodeo it, I'll distract it." said Candice over her Titan speakers.

Travis dismounted and activated his cloak while the Stryder dashed off, the Militia Atlas followed it charging up it's Arc cannon and firing. The Stryder kept dashing out of the way of the electric shots being fired at it while Travis was making his way around and behind the Militia Atlas when he felt a sharp pain enter in right shoulder.

Travis yelped and dived into cover as the shooting continued, using his jumpkit he jumped over his cover and face the asshole who shot him only to find it was a lone Militia grunt, using speed to his advantage Travis emptied a whole magazine into the Militia grunt but suddenly a feeling of dread overcame him, that feeling was confirmed when he saw the Militia Atlas turn around from it's fight against Candice's Stryder and looked at Travis.

"Ahhh Fuck" said Travis and the Militia pilot inside the Atlas smiled evilly, It's Arc cannon started to charge up and Travis ran forward both man and machine ran at one another, just as the Militia Titan's Arc cannon fired Travis used his jump kit to dash to the left to avoid getting turned into a Human meatball and jumped onto a tree. The Militia Titan fired a Cluster missile at the tree Travis was on but was to late as Travis jumped onto the cockpit and stuck his middle finger up at the Militia Titan's eye so the Militia pilot inside saw him before climbing over the top of the Atlas and ripping of the plates that protected the circuitry, there Travis fired his CAR SMG into the circuitry.

The Militia Atlas started to dash around flinging Travis around with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Travis as he held on to the Militia Atlas for dear life while still firing his CAR SMG into it's circuitry until he had ran out of ammo so then he switched to his Hammond P2011 pistol and did the same.

"LOOK OUT" he heard Candice's voice over his mic and realized the Militia Atlas was dashing into a tree so he jumped off and fell into a pond just in time so he didn't get squished between Titanium and wood, but then the Militia Atlas saw him and raised it's fist into the air but that action was cut short when multiple Triple Threat grenades hit the Militia Atlas and caused heavy damage. Travis saw Candice's Stryder dash in firing more Triple Threat grenades but the death blow for the Militia Atlas were locked on Slaved warheads fired from Candice's Stryder...suddenly the Militia Atlas began to light up and there was a very high humming sound in the air.

"TRAVIS THAT TITAN HAS NUCLEAR EJECTION! GET OUTTA THERE!" shouted Candice over the mic.

Travis immediately turned tale and ran as fast as his legs could take him, he ran and ran and ran but it wasn't far enough...the Militia Atlas blew up with nuclear power and took Travis completely off of his feet and made his slam face first into the ground.

Travis was barely conscious, a groan escaped his lips as he body was in pain. As he slowly and shaky made his way to his feet Travis noticed a Militia Pilot running at him, he was armed with a Smart pistol and was locking onto him. Eyes widened Travis willed his body up and threw himslef into cover to avoid the bullet being shot from going into his vital organs, he then got out his CAR SMG and pulled the trigger at the Militia pilot.

*Click* "Oh shit" Travis had realized he needed to reload his his CAR SMG but but then it was to late the Militia Pilot had locked onto him so Travis simply acted without thinking and brought out his knife and threw it at the Militia Pilot, the knife punctured the pilots wrist and he cursed in pain that was enough for Travis to run at him and tackle him to the floor.

Travis started to rain down punch after punch upon the Militia pilot until he replied with an uppercut and knocked Travis off of him, pulling the knife out of his wrist the Militia pilot both growled and charged at Travis and swing his knife at Travis's throat, Travis leaned out of the way and did a snap punch at the Militia pilot's see-through helmet...his face was just complete rage. The militia pilot sent a kick at Travis head but Travis blocked the attack and while doing a back flip sent his right foot up to the Militia Pilots chin making him do a back flip himself and landing on his belly, but that wasn't enough to stop the pissed off Militia pilot and he jumped forward to try and grab Travis's leg and while Travis jumped away the Militia Pilot then used his jumpkit to lift off and deliver a big high knee to Travis's face that dropped him instantly. Even though he was wearing a helmet that still fucking hurt.

The Militia pilot then used Travis's knife to try and stab him, but Travis grabbed the Militia pilots hands and prevented him from doing so. There it became a battle of strength and will with the Militia pilot trying to bring the knife down and stab Travis in the throat and Travis trying to force him back.

Travis knew he was losing the fight as the knife slowly edged it's way towards his throat so what he did was he wrapped his legs around the Militia pilots neck and stated to strangle him while at the same time Travis started to get his knife back. It did work for a while when the pressure in his arms started to subside but the Militia pilot wasn't done he threw Travis's knife aside and started to punch Travis in the face again and again laughing as he did so but Travis himself had his hands elsewhere he pulled out the Militia Pilots SMART Pistol and shoved it into the Militia Pilots neck.

"Fuck you" said Travis as he shot multiple bullets through the Militia pilots neck, the Militia pilot slunk backwards and Travis threw him off himself.

"I knew you could handle yourself" said Candice from inside her Stryder

"You watched?" asked Travis

"A bit yes" replied Candice "Come on the Militia is retreating from this area but Runoff is under attack were heading back there. Now."

* * *

**AN/ chapter finished I really hoped you guys liked the action, and there is more to come.  
**

**Leave a review.**


	9. Runoff

Titanfall: The losing side episode 9 Runoff

I do not own the epic game known as Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Travis was once again back in a goblin dropship heading towards Runoff, after failing to take swampland the Militia re-directed it's forces to attack the main base the IMC was posted in. This was a very pivotal battle for both sides, a win for the Militia would meet almost certain defeat for the IMC on the Frontier. Travis was with Blisk, Nigel, Gray, and Roxy while Stevens, Hayden, Candice and Rosemary were in there Titans approaching the base from the nearby marshes.

"Alright" said Blisk the main IMC force is holding the Militia attack for now but intel suspects the Militia will pour more and more forces into the fight it is crucial that we force them back or they will overwhelm us with pure numbers, intel also suspects that ex-IMC pilot Barker is also in the attack as well.

Travis's eyes perked up at the name of Barker the well known man that led the Militia to Boneyard to get that tower information to bring down Air base Sierra he was near the top of the IMC's shit list next to MacAllen, Graves, Sarah and Bish.

"We are to capture him and bring him in, by doing this we will giving the Militia a real bloody nose that would take them a while to recover from!" said Blisk with an obvious fire from his voice, no doubt he had a vendetta to settle with Barker.

The Goblin landed and Blisk lead the and of Pilots into battle "Nigel, Travis! on me!, Roxy! cover us from the rooftops! Gary! flank from the east!" Barked Blisk. the group were backed up by two IMC Specter squads and 1 grunt squad as they entered one of the large Titan hangers and immediately either fired or took cover as Militia grunts and Pilots entered the hanger from the opposite entrance. Travis took cover behind an Atlas Titan leg and blind fired with his CAR SMG, Travis then realized that the Atlas he was taking cover behind was HIS Atlas.

"ATLAS ON!" he shouted the voice commanded was received and his Atlas blue eye flickered on, Travis was virtually hugging his Atlas's leg as it came online he saw a couple of IMC grunts taking cover and firing back only for one of them to get shot in the eye and get a hole in his head, as he slumped to the ground the other IMC grunt stared at him for a few seconds before shouting at the top of his lungs, standing up and delivering a dose of hot lead at the opposing Militia forces using his R101-c carbine. He next saw three IMC Specters fearlessly charging forward into the hail of bullets taking damage and firing their R-97 compact SMG's and CAR SMG's.

By now Travis's Atlas was fully online and immediately detected hostiles nearby arming it's Arc cannon it charged the weapon and fired into a group of Militia grunts who were close together, the result was a literally and bloodbath the Militia grunts got blasted to nothing but bits. A Militia pilot ran out of cover and tries to jump onto the Atlas but Travis opened fire at the oncoming Militia pilot and killed him, his A.I. controlled Atlas Titan started to advance as Militia grunt after Militia grunt got shot down dead Travis took cover behind a jeep that Blisk was also behind neither paid attention to each other as they fought but both almost shat themselves as a grenade seemingly appeared out of nowhere and landed between them.

Both Travis and Blisk looked at one another before jumping for it, the grenade went off blowing up the jeep with it. Travis was dazed and his world was blurry as he struggled to get up as he did he saw advancing IMC forces attack the retreating Militia, but he saw some IMC grunts and Specters get shot up severally while charging forward. One IMC grunt got shot and fell down dead right in front of him Travis flinched as a pool of blood quickly came out of the dead IMC grunts chest, He forced himself up and ran up to his Atlas Titan.

Travis's Atlas Titan was chasing the remaining Militia forces out of the hanger two Militia grunts fired their Archers heavy rocket launchers at the Atlas from their position at the entrance of the hanger, the heavy rockets found their mark and Travis's Atlas Titan stumbled back a bit as it's front armor was damaged. Travis's Atlas Titan replied by sending a cluster missile at the last Militia position turning everyone their to crisp. Travis then ran between the Atlas's legs and the Atlas brought it's arm down to catch him before opening up it's Titanium chest and putting him inside.

This was the first time Travis had been in a Titan ever since completing his training and the very first time he was using it in an actual battle.

Cover us would ya?" said Blisk on the mic

"Copy that" replied Travis

As Blisk Nigel ran forward into an open bright which connected the Titan hanger to the rest of the base Travis was covering them by firing charged up bolts of electricity from his Arc cannon both Blisk and Nigel where firing there main weapons while dodging bullets eventually taking cover on the other side of the bridge as IMC forces who were still on the bridge got caught up in a crossfire and since there was no cover on the bridge itself IMC grunts and Specters that were there got slaughtered.

Travis's Atlas then detected something on it's radar from the right came an Militia Atlas armed with an Arc cannon just like his opened fire on him by launching it's missile's from it's multi target missile system, Travis's Atlas blocked the missile's with his vortex shield before sending them back...only for the Militia Atlas to do that same thing so Travis's Atlas dashed off the bridge and charged up it's Arc cannon at the Militia Atlas, Travis fired stunning the Militia Atlas with electricity the Militia Atlas fired with it's Arc cannon and another burst of missile's from it's multi target missile system, but it didn't do much damage to Travis's Atlas Titan as the Militia pilot inside his Titan thought it would do because since he was on higher ground Travis had taken cover below the bridge thus only getting limited damage.

The Militia Titan then dashed forwards and down into the moat of fresh water when Travis's Atlas was and immediately sent a punch forward while charging up another shot from his Arc cannon, Travis's Atlas dashed back to avoid the punch but couldn't avoid the Arc shot being sent at him. Both Travis and his Atlas shuddered violently as electricity took down his Titan's shields, his Titan's health was already slightly damaged from those two Archer heavy rockets shot from those Militia grunts. Travis growled and sent a cluster missile at the Militia Titan which did some damage since cluster missiles where the best in enclosed spaces such as a moat, as the cluster munitions did damage Travis charged up and fired his Arc cannon a few times while taking more damage from the Militia Atlas, Travis dashed backwards into the main pump line so there would be more space to maneuver.

Travis dashed again to dodge another electric attack from the Militia Atlas before sending another cluster missile and his own electric attack shot from his Arc thrower which made the Militia Atlas shudder and slightly disorientate the Militia pilot inside at that point Travis knew he had an opening his Atlas dashed froward and punched the Militia straight it's eye socket, literally punching a large chunk of steel and titanium off of the Militia Atlas's front but then backed luck happened as a female Militia pilot jumped onto Travis's Atlas pulled off then fired into the circuitry using her RE-45 auto pistol.

"Ah Crap" said Travis as he tired to dash her off but she kept hanging on and firing her RE-45 that was starting to seriously degrade his Titan's health, but then a single shot went of and Travis saw the dead body of the female Militia pilot role off his Atlas.

"I got your back Travis" came Roxy's voice over the mic and soon after Charge Rifle shots went into the Militia Atlas that was starting to recover and retreat but Travis wasn't letting that barsted get away, he charged up another shot from his Arc cannon and fired the result of that as well as the shots from Roxy's Charge rifle caused the Militia pilot to eject, so he did and shot up into the air but Travis saw him shooting up into the air so he charged up one final shot from his Arc cannon and just when gravity had started to bring the Militia pilot down to the ground Travis fired and zapped the Militia pilot to pieces while he was in the air.

"Impressive" said Roxy with a hint of approval in her voice.

"Sure, whatever. Where's Blisk and Nigel? I need to meet up with them" asked Travis

"There about a few clicks away from the main water tower" Roxy replied

Travis's Atlas made it's way to a platform and Travis dismounted and set his Atlas to follow mode

**"As you wish, AI mode online" **said Travis's Titan AI, Jeeves. His Atlas had less than half health left.

Travis ran and wall ran towards the main water tower firing his CAR SMG as he did saw saw IMC and Militia forces fighting hard against one another.

He saw an IMC grunt block a punch from a Militia grunt before sending a punch into the Militia grunts gut and kicking him a good meter away before turning his head to see another Militia grunt that punched him in the face, though he quickly retaliated and punched the second Militia grunt in the stomach making him back off the IMC grunt quickly saw the first Militia grunt running right at him so he caught him and threw him over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the second Militia grunt who swung a fist at him but he blocked it and kneed the Militia grunt in the groin then in the face.

Travis saw a Militia grunt block a punch from am IMC grunt before kneeing him in the stomach bhe then dodged a grab attempt by the IMC grunt before side kicking the IMC grunt in the ribs.

He saw an IMC Specter grab a punch that was send by a Militia grunt before crushing the Militia grunts hand with it's super Human strength, the IMC Specter then fired it's R-97 compact SMG at a second Militia Grunt killing him before letting go and back fisting the fist Militia grunt.

Travis saw A Militia grunt deflect and grab a punch from an IMC grunt before throwing him over his shoulder and shooting him with his R101-c carbine.

Suddenly felt a shocking stinging sensation from his right shoulder which made him tumble to the ground in pain, forcefully picking himself up and into a building Travis slumped by the entrance and assess the damage. He had been shot in the shoulder a sniper no doubt.

_"I guess I should be thankful it wasn't from a Kraber" _Travis thought, he wasn't wrong a shot from a Kraber would of torn his arm completely off. He looked at his shoulder he was lucky the bullet hit the top end of his shoulder so he could still use his arm bit it did make a big flesh wound, one that would no doubt make a scar.

"Hey Travis is that your Auto-Titan causing hell out there?" came Hayden's voice on his mic

Travis looked on his radar and sure enough it was his Atlas nearby taking out Militia grunts and Specters

"No it belongs to my twin brother Tyrone Bitch Tits Mgee" replied Travis sarcastically

"Well perhaps you could tell Bitch Tits to quit hogging all the kills" said Hayden

"Yeah yeah yeah, tell it to someone who actually gives a shit" said Travis before cutting off the conversation he slowly looked outside he could see the sniper that got him, it was a female sniper Militia pilot. Activating his cloak Travis ran between the buildings hiding from Militia grunts and Atlas's and even a Militia Styder Titan that walked by until he reached the building the female Militia Pilot was sniping from and entered it he slowly made his way to the roof were he saw her snipe an IMC pilot through the chest.

_"Easy kill__" _thought Travis as he quietly got within two meters from her when...

*BEEEP* "Ahh Fu.." *ZZZZZZZZZZ!*

Travis had tripped an Arc mine that the female pilot had set up he threw himself away from the electric blast, Travis quickly got up and ran onto the roof but the female pilot wasn't there. sighing mentally to himself Travis went downstairs through the building, thinking the Female Militia pilot had ran off but that wasn't the case at all in fact he wasn't expecting the same female Militia pilot to shoot at him with her Longbow-DMR as soon as he went outside.

Travis yelped in surprise as bullets barley missed him as he took off like a deer getting chased by a cheetah, the Female Militia pilot chasing him and shooting from the buildings as he ran, Travis could hear a sadistic giggle coming from the female Militia pilot as she shot at him again.

"THIS AIN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" Travis shouted back.

For the time being the shooting stopped as Travis kept running that was until he saw the female Militia pilot on top on the building in front of him, Travis's heart froze as he saw her but just as she was about to kill Travis Mercury a blur came up from behind her and snapped her neck, the blur de-cloaked and it was a female IMC pilot.

"Thanks" Travis shouted out to her.

* * *

Travis after being saved by that female IMC pilot quickly made his way to the main water tower where IMC grunts and Specters were holding the entrances from the growing Militia forces Travis wall jumped into cover at a very convenient time...just when Nigel and Blisk were approaching.

Nigel was covering Blisk by firing his GA24 rifle while Blisk ran into cover where he could, Blisk would then do the same for Nigel with his CAR SMG eventually Blisk took cover a meter away from Travis as IMC forces continue to hold the Militia off despite there causalities.

"Nigel, Travis with me! The rest of you hold this position I don't want a single grunt getting inside!" Blisk ordered as Travis and Nigel went inside the water tower.

"Ugh Damn...glad to be inside, I was sweating buckets out there" said Travis as he took off his helmet and wiped his brow.

"Shut the hell up and focus" snapped Blisk

Travis was about to talk back but saw Nigel stare at him even though Nigel was wearing his IMC sniper armor Travis could tell he was silently saying "Don't do it"

Travis decided to be quiet for the time being.

The two IMC pilots and the IMC commander silently made there up to the top of the water tower taking out Militia grunts as quickly and as quietly as they possibly can, through Goblin drop ships the Militia were able to take control over the top floors of the water tower, most likely to find a way to blow it up get get rid of all this lovely, clear and drinkable water.

Eventually Blisk, Nigel, and Travis were outside the main control room, all three could hear voices coming from inside but to Blisk one was distinctly recognizable.

"Barker is in there he's mine...Travis get the door"

Travis put two satchel charges by the door then joined Blisk and Nigel taking over, he flipped the switch and the satchel blew up sending the door forward into the room, knocking over whoever was unlucky enough to get hit by it. The three men charged in Travis fired and killed two Militia grunt's before pulling out his Hammond P2011 pistol and shooting a Militia pilot, Nigel meanwhile was having less luck as he tried to shoot another Militia pilot but the Militia pilot had faster reflexes and knocked his GA24 rifle out of his hands and knocked him with the butt of it but was shot down by Blisk.

"Sir!...sir! we can't hold them! we can't hold the Militia any longer!..Aagh!" Screamed a IMC grunt from the position at the entrance to the water tower"

"Damn grunts...almost useless" said Blisk out loud making Travis frown at him from behind his helmet

"Now where's Barker" order Blisk but was answered by a groan from below, Blisk look down to see Barker half covered by the door that was blown in by Travis's Satchel charges.

"There you are" said dangerously, Travis looked at the man that the IMC has been hunting for a long time...he looked like a mongoloid fuck up of EPIC proportions to say the least.

Blisk started to punch the dude...hard, punch after punch rained upon his face until he had a black eye and his nose was bleeding, Blisk then looked him in the eyes.

"If it was up to me traitor I'd slice your throat open right here right now" Blisk snarled

"F-fuck...you..I'll kick...all your asses" said Barker before Blisk knocked him out cold.

Blisk then put his hand up to his mic and a small smile crept up to his face "The Militia are retreating"

* * *

**AN/Bang! chapter done I hope you enjoyed it, as always please review.  
**


	10. Overlook

Titanfall The losing side episode 10 Overlook

I do not own Titanfall only this kick ass story to please enjoy

* * *

It was the night the battle of Runoff came to an end and IMC Specters and Mervens cleaning up the dead and repairing the damage the unfortunately the Militia fleet that attacked the IMC base was small compared compared to the main Militia fleet that was making it's way through the star systems and steamrolling through any IMC defense it came across.

Travis was in the IMC Colossus the main flagship of the IMC fleet he was in the debriefing room with everyone else and Blisk was explaining the outcome of the battle and there victory.

"Since we have defeated the Militia fleet and captured Barker the Militia are now on the run from this sector, now Barker is one of the main Militia mutineers he have on our shit list since we have him we will make him pay for every crime he has done against the IMC".

Travis was barley keeping awake Blisk droned on he wanted to go and have a shower and clean his body from all the muck and blood he had on him, until he was almost jolted awake by the metallic voice of Spyglass.

**"Titan pilots with Swampland and Runoff secure, the 10th Special operations division" **(Travis's squad) **"will be going to Overlook to guard Barker and prevent any Militia prison attacks from freeing him"  
**

Travis listen to the talking Specter to hear his squads next objectives before finally being allowed to leave, Travis went into his room and there his bathroom he took of his upper clothes and looked at his torso, face and stomach.

Travis has a large bruise on his right cheek, two bullet wounds on his right shoulder, though it had already been checked and cleared up by a medic but one would no doubt make a scar, Travis also had multiple bruises on his back and chest from the Nuclear Ejection he had to get away from. Switching on the shower he washed his body down and got himself cleaned up before drying off and getting dressed, there he exited his room and went to the mess hall.

The mess hall was lightly packed with a few IMC grunts and Pilots, Travis made his way to the counter before a voice caught his attention.

"Yo Travis!" he heard Hayden call for him, Travis smiled before walking up to him sitting down.

"I've saved you some food" said Hayden giving Travis some grub

"Cheers, saved me having too wait him line" replied Travis

"So..."

"What?"

"You know..."

"I know wha...oh"

"Yep"

"Ok fine I got three pilot kills, one pilot assist as well one Titan kill and one Titan assist"

Hayden was quiet until...

"Ba!hahahahaha!" is that it? is that really it?"

"Ok smart ass you did you get?"

"I got four pilot kills, two pilot assists as well as two Titan kills and one Titan kill assist"

"...Fuck you mate I was close"

"Ha! I told you I'll be the better Titan pilot!" laughed Hayden much to the annoyance of Travis.

"So..." Hayden said after he stopped laughing "You fought with Blisk and Nigel didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"So what are they like?"

"Well Blisk is a twat...and Nigel is like Rosemary when it comes to staying quiet"

"Quiet one eh?"

"Yup. I didn't hear him speck once out of the whole time I was with him"

"Speaking of Rosemary have you seen her?"

"Well she was at debriefing if that's what your saying"

"No I mean when it comes to combat, she just seems to disappear and is rarely seen, hell the only time I've seen her in combat was the IMC Hammond robotics factory when she snapped a Militia pilots neck, you were with me at the time you remember that?" asked Travis

"Yeah but I also saw her take out a whole platoon of Militia grunts at Swampland...Damn the way she moves...I haven't seen anyone move as fast as she does on a jumpkit" replied Hayden

"Well maybe she has a...wait there she is, Rosemary! over here" Travis saw Rosemary getting some food from the counter and waved her over, the blonde girl sighed as she walked over to the boys and sat down with them.

"What do you want?" she said with the usual bored look on her face

"Aaww, That's no way to speak to comrades at arms" pouted Travis

"..."

"Come on lighten up" said Travis as he put an arm around Rosemary's shoulder.

"Get your arm off of my shoulders, before I tear it off and shove it up your ass" Rosemary threatened but her voice still had the same amount of boredom.

"Fine, be that way" said Travis taking his arm away.

"So Rosemary" Hayden began "how you do move so fast on your jumpkit? your like a soaring eagle out there on the field"

"Mainly technique" she replied "I had a jumpkit before I came to training"

"So did I, I had one for a year before I joined up" said Trvais

"Good for you I had one for three years" replied Rosemary which shut Travis up.

"You never like to talk much do you?" said Hayden

"And?"

"Well...why?"

"Because simply don't want too, and it makes me live longer"

"That's Retarded" said Travis "It's skill and trust in your ability as well as the other pilots that fight beside you that makes you "live longer".

"As if you have ever done that" said Hayden to Travis "You go out on your own almost all the time"

"You dumbass I was with Candice in Swampland and Blisk and Nigel in Runoff" said Travis

"I said "almost all the time" you diminutive fuck" Hayden retorted

"Careful watch you say Hayden, or I'll shove my boot so far up your ass that you will be able to taste my shoelaces for the next two weeks" threatened Travis

"Hey! your speaking to the superior pilot here dickweed" said Hayden

"You the superior pilot?...I'm sorry Hayden but you need to know, but you couldn't hit water if you fell out of a fucking boat"

"And your a bumble fucking, bullshit loving, feral dipshit...you disgust me Trvais, you make my ass hurt"

Rosemary couldn't help but smirk a little as she watched there two young male pilots tear into one another with banter.

"Ok that's enough you two" she said getting there attention "It's just the technique I use, that's all" she said before leaving.

"Meh" said both male pilots in reply still eying one another.

* * *

**Overlook **

Travis had just got off the Goblin to Overlook it was part outpost and part prison where Militia and people who aided the Militia were held.

He folded up his stuff in the locker rooms he and the other Pilots were now using, and walked over too Hayden.

"Hey Hayden I've just thought of something" said Travis

"What?" Hayden replied

"When the IMC captures prisoners they keep them locked up in ships or throw them in places like this. But when the Militia captures prisoners while they claim to be merciful when it's clearly obvious that they play and sometimes even torture there prisoners...that's up with that? why lie when everyone knows the truth?"

"I don't know, but it ain't as bad as what they do with captured female IMC pilots" replied Hayden

"Yeah they rape them" said Travis with disgust in his voice.

"They don't just rape them" said another voice Travis and Hayden turned to see Gary leaning up against the wall looking at them "They completely destroy there self esteem as well, before selling them off as slaves on black markets like Smugglers Cove "

"Shit..." said Hayden

"That's just barbaric" said Travis

"That's the Militia for ya" said Gary "Come on Blisk needs us"

Gary, Travis and Hayden and the rest of the pilots meet up with Blisk who was waiting or them at the entrance of a cell.

"This is the cell that were going to keep Barker, Mercury and Mitchael you two are responsible for him for the next few days, you objective is to guard him so it shouldn't be too difficult for you both" said Blisk

"Yes sir" replied Travis and Hayden

"Now in case of an attack there is a lock down button at the end of the hall, press it and the cells will have a solid steel door close over them, it well be impossible to get out from the inside and it will take a fuck ton of explosives to get through on the outside".

"Then why can't we press the lock down button now and be done with it?" asks Hayden

"Because the lock down also cuts off the oxygen level too" replied Blisk

"...oh"

"Yeah "oh" there is only enough air for thirty minutes inside"

"Sir, how likely is it that the Militia will attack this place?" asked Travis

"Were not sure, the last we saw them was in Runoff but we haven't detected any Militia ships lately so be on your guard just to be safe

"Yes sir"

Later on Two IMC pilots dragged an handcuffed Barker into the cell and threw him in, Travis and Hayden guarded the cell but fifteen minutes in Barker tried calling out to them.

"Hey...hey assholes...hey...I need a piss let me out" he said

Both Travis and Hayden looked at one another before Hayden sighed and took Barker out to go to the rest room.

* * *

"Ugh this sucks! I'm bored out of my ass" said Travis this was the third day doing this job and absolutely nothing was happening.

"Yeah...I hope somebody can take over soon" replied Hayden sounding board

"How do you think I feel?" said Barker from inside his cell.

"Shut up ya bitch" said Travis

The sound was low at first but gunfire was starting to be heard from outside, it got the two pilots attention before a falling sound was heard and everything started to shake violently indicating a Titanfall.

"The hells going on out there?" asked Travis as the gunfire got closer until an Arc grenade seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Get down!" shouted Hayden but both IMC pilots got zapped and were sent flying out of a nearby window they fell 20 feet before hitting the ground. Dazed and winded Hayden got up first and pulled Travis to his feet.

"Come on!, It's the Militia I know it is no doubt they'll be looking for Barker" said Hayden pulling up Travis who was dazed himself. Both pilots activated there jumpkits and flew back into the room only to find the cell opened and Barker missing, Travis and Hayden rushed out of the prison block trying to find Barker passing over bodies of IMC grunts along the way. The two IMC pilots found Barker being rushed away by Militia grunts and opened fire.

Some Militia grunts turned and returned fire and the others continued to cover Barker, Travis and Hayden took cover and opened fire with there primary weapons Travis being a CAR SMG and Hayden's being an R101-c carbine, most of the Militia grunts were out of cover or running so they got shot down straight away and the two IMC pilots advanced...

But Travis grabbed Hayden by the back of the collar and threw him into some cover as two Militia Atlas's armed with Quad rockets same into view and started tearing up the place, Hayden looked at Travis and they both nodded both thinking the same thing, activating there cloaks both brothers in arms ran towards a wall and started a wall run towards the Militia Atlas's jumping from wall to wall.

Travis jumped on one Atlas and Hayden jumped on the other both pilots tore off the circuitry's and started to fire into it, the Atlas Hayden was on started to turn towards Travis.

"Travis get a satchel charge on there!" ordered Hayden over the mic, Travis pulled out a satchel charge and put it on the Militia Atlas's circuitry before jumping off and pulling the detonator the resulting explosion turned the entire Militia Atlas into a fireball. Travis started to run as the second Militia Atlas started to fire at him with it's Quad Rocket while Hayden was still firing at it's circuitry.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* there were explosions going off right beside Travis as he ran and dodged the Quad Rockets.

"ANYTIME NOW HAYDEN!" shouted Travis over the mic

"I'm finishing it off as fast as I can!" replied Hayden, Travis dived into a hole that was beneath the floor and the Militia pilot inside his Atlas ejected.

"Is it gone?" asked Travis

"Yeah it's gone" replied Hayden

"Ok let's get to that landing area, Barker will most likely be there trying to escape" said Travis

"I'll meet you there brother" said Hayden

Travis sprinted towards the air field that was nearby, The Militia hit this place and hit it hard and fast as soon as the IMC knew what was going on half there forces where killed, and so far the Militia strike force that had attacked only suffered a few casualty's and destroyed Titans taken down by IMC pilot's.

Travis ran past more dead IMC grunts and Specters as he had almost reached the airfield but somebody contacted him on his mic

"To any available pilots I need assistance over" it was Gary, Travis saw Gary's Ogre Titan armed with a Quad Rocket with a rapid fire mod fighting an Militia Ogre armed with a 40mm cannon, problem was there was a Militia pilot on Gary's Titan firing at it's circuity Travis ran forward and firing his CAR SMG at the Militia pilot in bursts since it didn't have the range for automatic fire at that distance.

The Militia pilot jumped off and aimed her Longbow DMR sniper rifle at him, Travis's eyes widenend _"Oh Shit!" _as he reloaded he jumped to the left and saw the bullet lines of fired shot fly right past his face. As if it was in slow motion as he span over he successfully reloaded and fired some hot lead at the female Militia pilot who got shot up. Travis then saw the Militia forces board there goblin dropships and were taking off while Militia grunts and Barker entered a hacked IMC Goblin which was about to take off itself.

Travis immediately ran towards the IMC goblin firing his CAR SMG at the Militia grunts killing two of them, Hayden joined him and fired his R101-c carbine at the Goblin targeting it's engines but the hacked IMC Goblin took off and flew away...

* * *

"DAMN IT!" shouted Blisk "What the hell were you two doing!"

"We were taken off guard as well sir, the entire base was." said Travis while Hayden said nothing.

"I siad to gaurd him! not just stand around with ya thumb up your ass!"

"Sir if you just..."

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Blisk "when I tell you to do something you better fucking well do it!, now because of you two we have lost valuable asset!" Blisk said while walking away

Travis's eyes narrowed...

"Well ex-Fucking-cuse me SIR!, how about YOU try and capture Barker while being fierd at by a shit ton of Militia soldiers and Titans!" Travis spat " I bet you could do SOO much better" he sarcastically remarked.

Blisk stopped for a breif second before turning around and with a fast kick, kicked Travis up the crotch. As Travis yelped in pain and went down on his knees Blisk took off Travis's helmet and kneed him in the left eye. Travis tried his very best to hold in the now unbearable pain as Blisk's knee found it's target with a sickening *CRUNCH* but it was took much for him and Travis yelled out in agony.

Blisk then through Travis up agianst the wall and held the young pilot up with one hand.

"Listen to me you mouthy little shite, you pull that move on me again I'll put you in a hospital as well as a court marshall, a paid soldier is not worth anything if he dosen't do the job he is paid to do" said Blisk, he dropped a moaning Travis on the floor and walked off.

First Travis just sat there in agony as he held his eye, but anger and rage quickly took over and he dashed off right after Blisk...well he would of done if a pair of arms hadden't of grabbed him and threw him back against the wall , it was Hayden.

He knew exactly what Travis was going to do.

"Travis! Don't!" fiercely warned Hayden as he held Travis back.

"That fucking twat!" cursed Travis, but he was brought back to his sences by a fist to his face...Hayden had punched him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Hayden. The punch didn't hurt but is was enough to stun Travis "Don't do anything you'll regret"

Travis's anger quickly vented, "yeah...your right...I'm sorry" said Travis quietly. He looked around the room Roxy was there, she shook her head as well as sighed before leaving and Rosemary just stared at him...

* * *

**An/ Chapter done. So what do you think? Sorry if it didn't have as much fighting as the other chapters did but im sure it made up for it in dialogue.**

**Please review.**


	11. True Allegiance

Titanfall The losing side episode 11 True allegiance

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

**IMS Colossus**

Travis stormed into his room and slammed the door as hard as he could, he went into his bathroom and looked into the mirror there he saw a large black eye forming. Travis growled and punched the wall as hard as he could making a large hole in it, Blisk...that fucking prick had done that to him that's how the IMC likes to treat it's pilots?! BULLSHIT Travis and Hayden had done what they could to stop Barker from falling back into the Militia's hands, but they failed and Blisk blamed them for it.

Travis lost his temper again and punched the wall multiple times until his knuckles started bleeding, he then heard a few knocks at the door and went to answer. He saw Rosemary there in front of him.

"Shouldn't you being doing fuck all were nobody can see you?" Travis asked his voice devoid of all emotion

"And shouldn't you be tending to that black eye you got?" Rosemary replied evenly.

A few seconds pass before "Why are you here?" Travis asks

"Can I come in?"

Travis thought about before leaving and walking back to the bathroom leaving the door wide open to Rosemary, who herself walked in.

Travis pored some cold water from the tap and into his hands, there while grunting in pain here and there pored the water into his black eye. All the while Rosemary was watching the young male pilot in front of her.

As soon as Travis had finished washing his black eye he turned around and saw the older blond pilot staring at him.

"Why do you stare at me? whenever your are around you always watch me Rosemary" said Travis

"That's because I find it amusing when you screw up"

"Fuck you"

"Ooh did I hit a nerve?"

"If your just here to piss me off then please piss off yourself"

"I actually came here to make sure your ok" said Rosemary

"I'm fine" replied Travis

"No your not"

"Oh? what makes you say that..."

Rosemary motioned her eyes to the hole in the wall and then to Travis's bloody knuckles

"*Hmph* I didn't think you cared"

"Of coarse I care we did spent two years of our lives together in training"

"Most of the time you fucked off in pilot training"

"And most of the time you where pissing off the instructor"

"That's because he was a basterd"

"Well at least on that we can agree"

"But Blisk is the real basterd through...nah fuck that he is a prick" said Travis

A small smile came up on Rosemary's thin lips

"And what exactly are you going to do about that?"

"well if I wasn't in the IMC I'd slot the prick"

"Really...?" said Rosemary with genuine interest in her voice

"...What do you care anyway?" asked Travis

"I just like a guy that can take charge in their life instead taking trash from a supposed superior"

A smile came on Travis's face as well as a mischievous glint lit up in his eyes.

"You do huh?" said Travis taking off his shirt and walking up to her "You like anything else you see?"

"I can still add to the collection you got going on your face Travis" warned Rosemary who has returned to her usual bored look.

"Meh worth a shot" said Travis who put his shirt back on.

"So what happens now between you and Blisk?" Rosemary asked

"So long as he stops being a Prick then...I'll be a good little soldier for his war" Travis said

"If you say so...just make sure you make the right choice" said Rosemary leaving

"...what is with you and saying that phrase?" asked Travis but Rosemary was gone

* * *

"All pilots this is Commander Blisk, with the unfortunate setback at Overlook a much bigger opportunity has presented itself, tell em Spyglass" said Blisk

**"Titan Pilots we have revived a tip that James MacAllen, leader of the Militia terrorists is rounding up Militia forces in the colonies of Nexus, we are currently preparing to send a strike force to Nexus to capture or kill MacAllen. If we succeed we would deal a near decisive blow to the Militia that it take weeks if not months to recover from"** said the emotionless metallic voice of Spyglass

"You heard the tin can, get ready for combat" said Blisk

Travis was sitting down inside the IMC Goblin while Mason explained the plan

"Alright we'll be splitting into two groups Alpha team and Hammer team Me, Nigel, Travis and Candice will be Alpha team and our objective will be clearing out sector 2B of this colony while Gary, Hayden and Rosemary will be Hammer team and they will be clearing out sector E5 of this colony while Roxy will be on over watch, we find and either capture or kill MacAllen...you get me Travis?"

Travis stood up and saluted "Yes sir"

Colonel Stevens walked over to him "This is a good chance to redeem yourself for Overlook son" he said in a calm voice, while the other pilots got ready.

"I'll try not to get myself killed sir" said Travis

"Good man" said Stevens smiling underneath his mask as he put a hand on Travis's shoulder.

"Jumping in 3. 2. 1. MARK!" said the Goblin pilot. After some shaking the many IMC dropships landed in the sky's over Nexus Travis could see many many pods containing IMC grunts race down to the ground below.

The goblin door's opened with a hissing sound and Stevens came to the front "Remember we find MacAllen! that's all that's important!, LET'S GO!" and with that Stevens jumped out of the gunship along with anyone else.

The pilots landed in the middle of an advancing IMC grunt force with some Specters here and there as well.

"Travis, Nigel the roof tops, Candice with me" Stevens ordered with Hammer team went a different way. Travis and Nigel used there jumpkit's to get up onto the top floors and roof tops when the streets lit up with lead for there was a opposing Militia force at the end of the street containing Militia grunts, pilots and even some Specters. both sides opened fire, and either advanced and took cover now the battle had began.

Travis was firing down on the Militia from the top floor of a house he took cover and moved on as bullets peppered the window, Travis reached another window and threw a Satchel charge out of it into the street below he detonated it and a loud explosion was heard below. Travis then saw a Militia Pilot running on the rooftops armed with a Spitfire LMG if that Militia were to get into a position that flanked or got behind the IMC forces it could cause massive casualties.

So Travis turned his Car SMG on the Militia pilot, locked on and fired a burst of bullets through the chest and neck was enough to bring the Militia pilot down face first. Travis then continued to fire into the streets below until he heard an approaching voice from behind him, Travis reloaded his CAR SMG and readied himself for the inevitable in came when a boot smashed the door open and in came a squad of Militia grunts, the IMC pilot fired his CAR SMG until all the grunts had hit the floor dead.

Travis approached the doorway to check if there were anymore Militia grunts left but he got more than he bargained for when a Militia pilot raced on the stair on his jumpkits and tackled Travis to the ground before Travis could shoot him, The Militia pilot was armed with a SMART pistol that was already looking on to him, so Travis wrestled the SMART pistol to the side were it couldn't make that final lock on that would end his life the Militia pilot meanwhile punched Travis in the face several times to try and beat him down but Travis did what he could to block the strikes and flipped the Militia pilot over, there Travis punched him in the face for a change before elbowing him and grabbing the SMART pistol from the Militia pilot's hand and trying to pry it off of him.

The Militia pilot punched Travis hard in the nose and kicked him off, all Travis was going to hit the wall but he used one of his legs to land on the wall and jump off therefor Travis spun around at the Militia pilot that was locking onto him again with his SMART pistol, and with a kick knocked the pistol out of the Militia pilots hand.

Travis knew he had stunned the Militia pilot so he quickly grabbed his knife and as he spun, stabbed the Militia pilot in the neck the pilot fell down dead with a thud.

Travis then immediately ran off and up onto the roof where he could see IMC and Militia pilots everywhere, he saw a IMC pilot fighting a Militia pilot in the air until a second Militia pilot jumped onto the IMC pilot from behind they, plummeted to the ground.

He saw a female IMC pilot get beaten down by a Militia pilot before Militia grunts that were on the rooftops as well were ordered to grab the female IMC pilot and drag her away, but another IMC pilot was trying to save her.

He saw a Militia Pilot ran at an IMC pilot with a knife in his hands, but the IMC pilot avoided the swipe, grabbed the Militia pilots head and snapped his neck.

IMC and Militia pilot bodies were starting to litter the rooftops, hell Travis saw a dead IMC pilot fall down next to him so Travis fired his CAR SMG at any Militia pilot's that got close killing a few of them.

Travis used his jumpkit to get to the roof of a building when another female IMC pilot came out of nowhere and tackled Travis off the building...but as Travis fell to the ground he saw the top floor and the roof of the building he was on only seconds ago explode in a fireball, the female IMC pilot activated her jumpkit and slowed down his and her decent.

"You ok Travis?" said the female IMC pilot. it was Roxy

"Yea, guess I owe you a drink" said Travis

"I think more than just one,..link up with your squad they need you" ordered Roxy

Travis activated his cloak and jumpkit and made his way to his squad he saw Nigel gun down a Militia pilot and some grunts with his GA24 rifle. Travis assessed the situation IMC forces were being backed up by a IMC Atlas titan armed with a Xo-16 Chaingun and were pushing up, the Militia forces were beginning to pull back...but then...

"Ohh...fuck me" said Travis out loud as he saw a massive hoard of Militia pilot's racing towards him.

"Hey!" Travis shouted to Nigel "You see what's coming?!"

Nigel looked up and temporarily froze as as he saw the mass of Militia pilots heading towards them before bringing up his rifle and shooting, taking down as many as he could. Travis meanwhile ran to the main IMC force where Colonel Stevens and Candice were ahead of.

Travis dived into cover next to them.

"Sir we got a problem!" shouted Travis

"What is it?" Stevens asked calmly.

"This place is crawling with Militia pilots! I've seen a whole hoard of those fuckers coming this way!"

"Candice, covering fire" said Colonel Stevens and as Candice did both male pilots ran into a building with the female following behind, the three IMC pilots made there way to the top floor of the building where they saw the many many Militia pilots engulf the IMC forces. Travis, Stevens and Candice fired out of the window at any Militia pilot they could find dropping a dozen or two but that was a fraction of the pilots that were all over the IMC main force. The IMC Atlas Titan exploded with a combination of Archer missile launchers, magnetic grenades, micro missiles and Arc grenades that overwhelmed it. IMC grunts and Specters were getting systematically slaughtered by the pilots.

Suddenly the window smashed behind the IMC pilots but before Travis could even turn around Stevens grabbed his RE-45 Auto pistol and shoot down three Militia pilots that had entered the room. Travis looked at his colonel in awe.

"Focus Travis" said Stevens

"Sir this is Hammer team leader come in over!" Gary's voice said in the mic

"What is it Gary"? asked Stevens

"We've captured MacAllen..."

* * *

**Hayden's pov  
**

Hayden ran off with Gary and Rosemary as well as a few squads of IMC grunts and Specters while Alpha team was with the main force.

"Ok people let's keep this simple, clear at the building out one by one until we find MacAllen" aid Gary "Hayden your with me, Rosemary you cover us"

"Yes sir" said Hayden

Sector E5 was the area they were going to clear out while the main force would deal with the main Militia force they would go around the smaller streets and alleyways, if luck was with them they'd get the jump on the Militia terrorists.

For a while things were quiet where they were yes there was a battle going one only a few blocks down but from there were, they were maneuvering from building to building without any problem...until a building lit up with carbine rounds that took down a squad of IMC grunts that were in the open while moving to a different building.

Hayden took cover behind a crate while Gary took cover behind a car both returned fire at the building while IMC forces rushed into cover, Hayden was firing when he saw Rosemary wall running onto the top of the building just as IMC forces fired back all firing from the Militia position in the building stopped completely.

"Building cleared" said Rosemary's board voice on the mic

"Building cleared!" shouted Hayden but then Militia grunts came around the corner of a building and opened fire. IMC forces fired back but some of the Militia fighters weren't fighters at all. the Militia were throwing what appeared armed civilians at them, armed with SMG's, shotguns and even Handguns.

"Damn" said Hayden as he shot one down no doubt the Militia will talk of this battle and say the IMC killed more "innocent" civilians to the rest of the Frontier.

More and more Militia forces were firing from the buildings so Gary ordered that IMC forces do the same. IMC grunts and Specters ran into the building and thus house to house combat began Hayden was in a house with a couple of IMC Specters, one of the IMC Specters head got blasted off and the other took cover Hayden peered out of his cover and fired his R101-c carbine at another building filled with Militia grunts. Hayden heard a few cry's in pain so he knew he hit his mark.

Hayden could hear voices running up from down stairs, the remaining IMC Specter made a metallic sound before running to confront the intruders. Hayden got out his Mag launcher and fired some grenades into another building he could see dismembered limbs fly out of the building he fired his grenades into, the IMC Specter came back covered in blood it fired it's Hemlock-BFR at more Militia grunts as they tried to storm the buildings IMC forces were in.

Hayden saw Rosemary fly through the air, her SMART pistol locking onto the Militia grunts below and fired. The Militia bodies hit the floor and Rosemary landed on the other building but she had to immediately take cover as a Militia pilot fired upon her.

Throughout the chaos Hayden exited the building, as he ran out of a door way he saw that it was Militia civilian soldiers that tried to storm his house...them against an IMC Specter...they never stood a chance, Hayden then ran into the next building and saw Gary taking cover and firing.

"Orders sir!" shouted Hayden took went back into cover, and returning fire again.

"There is no sense in doing this quietly anymore! clear the enemy out building by building until we reach our objective!" ordered Gary. Some of the IMC forces were now coming out of the buildings (while supported by the soldiers and Specters that are still in the buildings) and tried to storm the Militia buildings with some success Gary and Hayden continued to provide support until all the building were clear and the Militia forces started to fall back.

"Looks like the Militia has hand enough, everyone fall in" Gary ordered. Three grunt squads and two Specters squads fell in as well as Hayden and Rosemary.

"Looks like where all that's left ok Hayden, Rosemary you'll both be covering us from now on. Everyone else stick to the streets with me at the lead. Hayden was covering the IMC stick force from the roof tops but he could see the explosions from the battle raging several blocks away, he could see and IMC pilot running in the distance as well as a Militia pilot chasing him.

Gunfire erupted again as the IMC strike force ran into another ambush from the waiting Militia forces Hayden aimed and fired at a Militia pilot killing him then fired at another Militia pilot, rosemary dived right into the Militia positions her SMART pistol firing rapidly as she did so taking down both Militia grunts and civilian solders, Rosemary was then grabbed by an Militia Specter and was bout to punched her in the face that would no doubt break her head but Rosemary brought her palm on the Militia Specters elbow joint and snapped it, as she got free she high kneed the Specter dropping it before shooting it the the head with her SMART pistol.

Hayden meanwhile had finished off the other Militia pilot and was taking cover on the roof and bullets whistled above him he reloaded his R101-c carbine and blindfired at anyone that was shooting at him. he could hear the shouting, cry's of pain and the gunfire as the remaining IMC grunts and Specters were shot down or tried to fight back. However when Hayden rose up again to fire...his eye's widened...there fighting alongside the Militia forces...was James MacAllen.

"No...SHIT!" shouted Hayden as MacAllen saw him and fired his carbine at his position forcing Hayden to get back into cover again once more "Sir It's Hayden I've spotted MacAllen he's commanding the Militia forces around 30 meters away" Hayden said to Gary on the mic

A silence came from Gary until "All remaining IMC units! MacAllen has been spotted ahead of our position! this is our chance! push push push!" ordered Gary on the mic as Hayden saw him leap out from his building and despite bullets passing right by him he charged right at MacAllen's position.

"You heard the man! push up!" shouted Hayden on the mic as he followed Gary into the storm of bullets, Gary was shooting down Militia grunts left right and center and Hayden was trying to cover him and IMC grunts and Specters ran out of there positions in a charge. Hayden saw a Militia Goblin fly by as he ran while shooting, a IMC grunt was keeping up with him but a bullet went straight through the grunts head killing him instantly. MacAllen started (while being covered by Militia grunts to get on the landing Militia goblin so Hayden saw and grabbed a Archer heavy Rocket launcher from another dead Militia grunt, aimed and fired the rocket...the explosion blew up and crashed the near landed Militia Goblin and sent MacAllen flying back.

The firing had died down on both sides as Militia and IMC forces wore each other out, all that was left was Gary (who shot down MacAllen's grunt squad) Hayden and Rosemary.

"STAY DOWN! STAY DOWN NOW!" roared Gary as he aimed his carbine right at MacAllen's forehead, Rosemary and Hayden got in position behind him.

MacAllen didn't respond, he only remained on his knees and put his hands on his head "Damn you IMC" he spat "Always on the wrong side"

"Shut the Fuck up traitor" Gary retorted. he then started to talk on his mic

A sly half smile crept up on MacAllen's face "Well...at least not all of you are on the wrong side..."

Rosemary then pulled out her B3 Wingman and shot Gary...clean through the head...time slowed down for Hayden...the sheer shock he felt as he saw Gary's body hit the floor...

"NO!" shouted Hayden as he turned towards Rosemary but her reflexes were much faster than his and *BANG! BANG!* she unloaded two Wingman rounds into Hayden's chest...he collapsed.

"Rosemary..." said MacAllen Rosemary looked at MacAllen and smiled before embracing the Militia leader in a warm hug.

"You've grown so much, you were only a girl since I last saw you, and now your a young woman" said MacAllen warmly "did you get the data?"

"Yeah, here" said Rosemary as she handed MacAllen a data chip, which was full of information about the IMC it's strongest and weakest facility's, the number of ships it had, even how many soldiers it had left at it's disposal.

MacAllen and Rosemary then heard a groan of agony come from Hayden "I'll take care of him I've known him for two years anyway" said Rosemary

She walked up to Hayden's groaning body, she had to put up from this idiot for two years, his constant flirting, his cocky behavior, his foolish attitude...

"w...why?..p..p..please!" pleaded Hayden with pure fear in his voice and with tears streaming from his eyes, Rosemary stood over him and aimed her B3 Wingman at his throat, her face was as cold as ice and her eyes had disgust in them.

"Freedom for the Frontier" she said with a cold expression *BANG!*

* * *

"We've captured MacAllen...and" *BANG!* "AGH!...""NO!" *BANG!* BANG!*

"Gary...Gary do you respond?"

"What the hell's going on over there Colonel?" asked Candice as she killed another Militia pilot.

"I don't know" replied Stevens

It was a split decision "Travis go and check up on Hammer team's last known position, go!"

"Yes sir!" said Travis he ran out of a broken window he started to wall ran as fast as he possibly could...Hayden was in Hammer team.

_"I hope he's ok" _thought Travis

It was obvious now that the IMC was losing the battle, Travis could see IMC grunt's, Specters, and even pilots get overwhelmed by that hoard of Militia pilots, two Militia pilots started to follow him a male and a female...they opened fire and almost hit Travis, it took all of Travis's discipline not to fire back knowing it won't work out for him. So what Travis did was get out and Satchel charge and as he crossed a corner to a different building, he stuck the Satchel charge on the wall. As expected the Militia pilots came and Travis pulled the detonator and the rustling explosion blew the two enemy pilot to pieces.

"Heh, learned that from Rosemary" said Travis to himself as he continued to wall run as fast and as high as he could, bullets and Militia pilots be dammed.

When he wall ran to Hammer team last known position which was a destroyed Militia Goblin...Travis's heart stopped for several beats...Hayden was lying on the ground.

"Oh no...no no no" Travis ran to Hayden's body...he gasped he collapsed to his knee's and his eye's were wide open

Hayden was lying dead with two wounds to the chest and one through the throat

"H...Hay..den" Travis whimpered, tears started to stream down his face as Travis broke down crying while holding Hayden's dead body. Travis wept and wept at the lost of his brother...he seriously saw Hayden as his brother...all those fun times and memories of Hayden and him pissing about in training and in the IMC...and now he's gone...forever.

As tears continued to stream down his face Colonel Stevens called in.

"Travis have you linked up with Hammer team?"

no reply

"Travis do you read me?"

"There...there dead sir...Gary, Hay*whimper* Hayden are dead. Rosemary is missing"

There was silence until

"Return to the dropship, we've lost this battle" said Stevens cool but cold voice

no reply

"NOW MERCURY!" shouted Stevens

"y..yes sir" said Travis he laid down Hayden's body "Goodbye my brother" Travis croaked and swallowing the knot in his throat before forcing himself to run off.

Travis began to wall run again towards the IMC dropship and as inevitable as the sun coming up he was being shot at again, by a mix of Militia grunts and civilian soldiers. Travis jumped and jumped again to avoid the incoming fire, he could see IMC pilots boarding the dropship, Travis landed on a roof and continued to run, a Militia pilot tried to tackle him but Travis sidestepped him and punched him in the face.

The IMC dropship lit up it's lights indicating it was about to take off, Travis ran as hard and fast as he could and jumped up a billboard before jumping off of it and using his jumpkit to get to another building.

Travis was almost there with a final heap of effort Travis jumped right at the IMC dropship despite the bullets whistling around him...but it was them the doors of the IMC dropship started to close. Pilots inside were looking at him...Stevens, Candice and Nigel were looking at him at the doors shut sealed and the dropship sped off.

_"No..." _thought Travis before an massive explosion went up from below him, sending the young pilot even higher into the air making him lose control of his jumpkit. Travis fell down towards the window of a building but unfortunately when he landed he hit his head on some concrete that knocked him out.

* * *

When Travis awoke he did with a painful headache he saw that his helmet was cracked so he took it off it was much more later on in the day, and this planet's star was starting to set.

Travis was thinking about what happened when realization hit him without warning...Haden was dead...and the IMC left him behind. Travis started to fell may emotions at once, shock, anger, pure rage, regret, extreme sadness, grief he felt it all, Travis then started to tear off his IMC armor no way will he ever fight for those assholes anymore.

Once his IMC armor was torn off he walked out of the colony he had been in, he was currently at the edge of it so he walked of into the fields but one thing was for sure, FUCK THE IMC! AND FUCK THE MILITIA! the IMC are nothing but greedy assholes that only care for money, fuel and resources! and the Militia are nothing more than criminals rapists, bandits and murderers!.

"Fuck this war, and everyone in it" Travis growled under his breath Travis was done risking his life in this pointless war...it had claimed Gary a man he grew to respect and admire not only as a leader but as a Human as well...and Hayden...his brother, the only proper friend he has had or maybe will ever had in his life.

Travis walked into another colony which had not been effected by the fighting, there he walked into the nearest bar he could find. He still did have some money left over from what Buck gave him so he ordered a glass of whiskey, once he got it he sat down in the darkest corner he could find.

As Travis drank more people came into the bar, Travis stiffened as Militia grunts and pilots came in eager to get drunk to celebrate a days victory against the IMC, Travis calmed himself down and continued to drink his whiskey he had torn his IMC armor off so most people shouldn't recognize that he "was" IMC should he decide to walk around.

Though Suddenly Travis almost crushed the glass of whiskey in his hands as not only did more Militia show up but MacAllen, Barker, Sarah, Bish and Rosemary!?, Travis almost stood up as Rosemary walked into the bar now waring Militia uniform.

_"I...I can't fucking believe this!...why Rosemary why?! you were with them the entire time?!"_ Travis's rage flared _"If you killed Hayden..."  
_

Travis watched in his dark corner as the Militia leaders and Rosemary sat down and drank, just as the cheering as celebrations continued people were saying all kinds of shit such as "Victory's on the Frontier is imminent!", "The IMC doesn't stand a chance!" and "Nothing can stop us now!"

Travis suddenly turned his head back around to stop himself staring at the leaders of the Militia and everyone else for to long...but unknown to Travis MacAllen was already staring at him.

_"I need to get out of here" _thought Travis as he got up from his chair and while keeping his head down walked towards the exit. He was almost there when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey buddy" a voice said, the tone it was said in made it's intentions obvious, Travis reacted immediately grabbed the person hand and arm (which turned out to be a half drunk Militia pilot) and flipped him over, Travis stared to ran towards the exit when he felt something hard but very much shattered hit his head and knock him out.

* * *

**AN/ Longest chapter I have ever done for this story so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, I would like to know what you guys thought of this chapter in particular.**

**Peace, Golden Sheath out. **


	12. Hands of the enemy

Titanfall The losing side episode 12 Hands of the enemy

I do not own Titanfall only this kick ass story so please enjoy.

* * *

**Hey guys Golden Sheath here, been a while eh? Well I moved house and I've got a new laptop so...yeah enjoy lol  
**

* * *

Travis woke up in a cell he could hear voices nearby but he was alone, with his head spinning he got up and went to his cell door.

"Ahh what did I get hit with...ACK!" yelped Travis as he pulled out a small piece of glass out of his head and that's when it hit him, the battle at Nexus...Hayden and Gary's death...The IMC leaving him behind...Seeing Rosemary at the bar...

"Nononono" dreaded Travis as he started kicking at the cell door trying to bust it down but all it did was simply make a loud noise. Soon enough a door opened and in walked a Militia grunt who was prosumibly the cell warden, he walked to Travis's cell and looked at him with a cold stare.

"I don't fucking beleive this" said Travis staring at the Militia grunt who's cold stare had grown into a smirk and walked off.

"Hey...HEY!, don't leave me here! Don't leave me here you BASTERDS!" Travis shouted at the top of his lungs. *SLAM* the door closed.

Travis walked backwards, smulped against the wall and slowly slumped downwards to the ground, he got captured by the Militia of coarse he has...what now? what will happen to him? IMC pilots that get captured by the Militia normally go through "Interogation"...hah more like touture, rape if your a woman, some get forced to join the Militia one way or another, and some get sold into slavery.

_"Heh I wonder what Im going to be"_mentally mused Travis to be hounest he didn't care his life was most lickley over now anyway.

An hour later while Travis had almost fallen asleep a door opened and in came sevral Militia grunts and a Militia Pilot, Travis stood up as his cell door opened in came the Militia pilot and he kicked Travis hard in the stomach knocking him down while the Militia grunts picked him up and dragged him, one put a cloth over his head so Travis couldn't see anything as the Militia grunts walked and turned in different directions. Eventually Travis was forced onto a chair and the cloth was removed from his eyes he was in a different cell this time, no dobt an interogation cell.

*CLICK CLAK*

Travis saw a Militia Grunt armed with a EVA-8 Shotgun sitting in a seat next to him giving him a stern look.

"Heh now what then eh? You fuckers gonna touture me? kill me? because I'll never join or tell you anything!" Shouted Travis

*CRACK!* The Militia pilot punched him in the nose...hard, Travis's nose was already bleeding and Travis was groaning in pain.

"Shut up" said the Militia pilot

"Fu...Fuck yo.." *CRACK!" Travis was about to curse agian when the Militia pilot hit him agian on the nose causing more damage, it was then a door opened and along with a few more grunts a certain person came in, he was black and aging, wearing mainly gray clothes and had rested his eyes on Travis who meanwhile was struggling to to see as his sight was blury from that second haymaker that Militia pilot gave him.

"Is that him?" the man asks in a deep British accent.

"Yer this is him" replied the Militia pilot

"Hmm...he's young" said the man.

"That's the IMC for ya, making boys do there dirty work"

"Who the fuck are you?" said Travis with a groan

As Travis's sight got better what he saw made him fell like he just swallowed a brick there in front of him, with just as much power and athority the man had since he was still in the IMC...was Ex-Vice Admral Marcus Graves

"...What the fuck?" said Travis in total shock as eyes tried to porcess on who was standing in front of him.

The rest of the Militia grunts laughed.

"Ha! IMC pilot's are always pissing there pants in front of Graves even when he's with us!" said a Militia grunt

"Your Travis Murcury" said Graves. Travis stayed silent and stared back until the Militia pilot whacked him over the head

"Ahh! FUCK YOU!" Travis spat at the Militia pilot who was about to hit him agian but graves raised a hand to stop him.

"That's enough" Garves orderd while pulling out a electronic device that had Travis's face on it.

"Travis Murcury, from Angel city conscripted into the IMC at 17 finished at 19, trained at IMC traning ground Whitehead and finished at 2nd place behind Rosemary who finished first, can follow orders but sometimes mouth's off at superiors, has a lot of promise and skill and with the right guidence can be the future of the IMC." Graves finished

There were a few mermers in the backround about the infomation that was just announced mainly about Travis going through and finishing Whitehead and him being the "Future of the IMC".

"How did you.."

"So it is you, good...dissmissed" Orderd Graves and the Militis troops left the room while Graves got a chair.

"You know who I am?" asked Graves

"The tratior that pussyed out as things started to go bad?...yeah I know who the hell you are...Marcus Graves" glared Travis

"I have my own reasons Murcuary" Garves replied stoicly "The IMC will just get you killed, they only care for machiens, recorses and profit. A young man like you can do better"

"And you used to be in the IMC Graves, you used to be a great inspiring man with forces under your command now look at you, commanding criminals, rapist's, murderers and tratiors such as yourself."

*WHACK*

Graves punched Travis...hard causing a big bruse on his cheek.

_"Fuck me...I didn't think an old bag like Graves could punch that hard" _thought Travis as he recoverd from the shock

"I left the IMC because the way they used there Specters and because of Spyglass, him and others like him are faceless machiens only loyal to there operator, they have no hounor, no humanity...you deserved that punch boy"

"And sometimes nither does the Militia from what I've seen...old man" Travis shot back

Graves looked at him "You got guts that's for sure, Travis"

He contiuned "I can offer you a better life, a life of freedom and hope for the people of the Frontier..."

(Travis rolled his eyes and sighed)

"...Join us Travis, your young, your fit, you got exellent promise, a rising star for all too see. With us you'll become the future of the Militia and just maybe the future of the Frontier"

"Ugh spare me the bullshit Graves please! I'd new you'd tell me that"

"Most of the Frontier soldiers fighting the IMC are farmers and scared civilians, they want nothing to do with this war yet they fight to protect there families and there future. It will be good having someone that is ex-IMC and has so much promise fighting for them to raise moral, we'll take you in just like thoese who came before you...you'll be one of us"

"What if I just don't want to join the Militia Graves?...hmm?...what if there are personal reasons why I don't want to join them?"

Graves sighed "Then you will stay as a prisoner of war until we can find some place to go back too"

"You mean a slave labor camp" said Travis

"No!" snapped Graves "Unlike the IMC were not monsters you will be well looked after until we can set you free"

"Suuuure" dragged Travis

The door opened and a man came through he was wearing black, white and brown clothing as well as a woman who was wearing all back and a red head bandana, they were two of the most wanted persons in the whole Frontier Sarah, leader of the Militia Marador corps and James MacAllen leader of the Frontier Militia.

"Well looky here Graves...it's the man who made you his bitch" siad Travis under his breath. Garves heard him and shot him a death glare with fire in his eyes...Travis replied with a small smug smile.

"Marcus, who's that?" asked James

"The top pilot of that list Rosemary gave us"

"Ahh Travis Murcury...christ he's young" said MacAllen "how old is he?"

"19"

"19...well damn" said James when he himself was in the IMC the youngest of the IMC forces he served with was 22 but 19...19 is just a boy.

"Let me guess you gonna give me the same "your on the wrong side" and "the IMC is evil" bullshit" challenged Travis

James just looked at Travis then up to Graves while tapping his earpeice "Graves Bish needs you in HQ". Graves nodded and left but not before taking one last look at Travis, then walking off. Janes MacAllen stared Travis down, Travis suddenlly felt 100 times heavier while this man looked at and approched him.

"Boy, let me tell you something. I was your age when I enlisted in the IMC during the Titan wars I was an officer, a highly respected one too...it ain't worth it kid the IMC slaughters civilians and takes recorses for profit. Profit, that's all they care about hell that's all the reason there in the Frontier in the first place, they care nothing for there soldiers...hell why do you think they left you behind?

Travis snarled and looked away, MacAllen pressed his advantage.

"Peace in the Frontier...that's all a lie, it's all one big damn lie the amount of civilans that have been slaughterd by the IMC are thousends upon thousends, men, women, children...(Travis's blood began to boil) entire families, gone forever they don't care who dies they'll crush anyone who get's in there way with no mercy.

"Same can be said for the Militia" replied Travis quietly.

"That's wrong, we have saved as many as we could, whole communities and families have been saved because of us"

"...Then what about my family..." Said Travis in a very quiet voice.

"What?"

"THEN WHAT ABOUT MY FUCKING FAMILY! WHAT ABOUT MY COMMUNITY! MY FAMILIY WAS FUCKING GUNNED DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WHEN I WAS JUST A SMALL FUCKING CHILD! MY COMMUNITY WAS BURNED DOWN, EVRYTHING I EVER LOVED WAS TAKEN FROM ME THAT DAY! AND WAS IT THE IMC!? FUCK NO! IT WAS FUCKING MILITIA PIRATES!. Travis roared

Travis was staring into MaCallen eyes, Travis's own eyes was filled with frustration, rage and seething fury but at the same time a deep rooted sadness could also be seen from them.

"YOU MILITIA FUCKS ALWAYS TAlK AND ACT AS IF YOUR THE GOOD GUYS!, AS IF YOUR THE SAVIOURS BUT YOU PEICES OF SHIT'S KILL AND ALSO RAPES CIVILIANS TOO!, THE IMC DOSN'T DO THAT! THE IMC DOSN'T USE HUMAN SHEILDS! THE IMC DOSN'T GIVE GUNS TO SMALL CHILLDREN! THE IMC DOSN'T RICRUIT CRIMINALS INTO THERE ARMY'S! YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST AS BAD!"

Travis panted heavily then realxed his whole body at this point he didn't care if he was executed by the Militia leader himself, he didn't care anymore,...he just didn't.

*SMACK!* A kick came swining out of thin air and hit Travis right in the jaw almost breaking it, making Travis himself and the chair he was in fall over. As soon as Travis looked up another kick made it's mark in Travis's stomach, depriving Travis's lungs of oxegen, the kicks kept on coming mostly hitting Travis's head.

*THUD!*

*THUD!*

*STOMP!*

*STOMP!*

*THUD!*

*STOMP!*

*CRACK!*

Travis was screaming out what breath he had left in his lungs while his head and neck was getting destroyed by kicks by and stomps of inhuman strength, he was coughing up blood and struggling in his restraints that he was in, finally the kicking stopped after a final stomp made and rested on Travis's skull.

"Boo fucking hoo, boy. I lost my family too, the IMC killed them all and I've made it my personal mission to kill every single IMC fucker out there, and your blood looks real good on my boots." said a female voice, it was Sarah and she was digging her boot into the bloody reamains of Travis's face.

She removed her boot and pulled Travis and the chair upright, Travis's face was now visible it was a bloody mess Travis's nose was now completly broken he was bleeding out from his nose and mouth, his left eyes was swolen, parts of his skin was split open and bleeding freely. Sarah clenched a fist and punched Travis across the face covering her fist in blood she did this agian and agian before stopping and looking Travis in his un-blackend eye. "It's war people die"

Travis spat some blood at her making her reel back before growling and was about to hit him agion when another arm grabbed hers.

"That's enough Sarah" orderd MacAllen "Walk away"

After a pause Sarah walked away muttering the line of "Little Prick" as she did.

"Damn, she has a temper on her dosn't she?" smirked MacAllen Travis groaned in response, the Militia leader grew a compationate side for the bleeding boy.

"Look, I know the Militia isn't perfect hell we're far from it, this conflict is going to be a long and dirty one...with both sides commiting atrosities, it happened in the last war and it will happen in this one. Travis listen to me the Militia is the lesser of two evils we represent hope and freedom, the IMC represent tyranny and greed I won't force you to pick a side, that's up to you...I'll get some medics for you".

"Shit" mutterd Travis to himself as MacAllen left

"you look like shit" said a new voice

Travis looked up and saw Rosemary leaning against the door, he said nothing as she smirked...he only glared

"I noticed Sarah was looking quite angry when I walked in here, I'm guessing you had something to do with it"

"..."

"Staying quiet are we?"

"F...fuck you t...tratiors bitch" Travis all but spat blood from his mouth

Rosemary's smirk faded and she left the room but just as she was about to exit...

"Rosemary!" Travis called out

She stopped and slightly turned her head

"Did you kill Gary?...did you kill Hayden?"

Rosemary stayed still for a while before saying...

"Yes", she then walked out the door...leaving a stunned, sadened, and enraged Travis behind

* * *

**"Done, I hope you people enjoyed that chapter, I do need to tell you that my new laptop has no spell check so I have no idea how good or bad the spelling is for you, just letting you know.  
**

**Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a review please.**


	13. Unwilling

Attack of the Titans episode 13 Unwilling

I do not own Titanfall only this stoey so please enjoy

* * *

**IMS Colossus, Captian Roxy Smith  
**

Roxy walked through the hull of the IMC's flagship in the Frontier she had barley made it out of Nexus alive, though a lot could be said for the many IMC pilots that didn't make it. She was angry...no PISSED at what had happened, she had seen the moment when Rosemary struck how Rosemary shot Gary through the back of the head then shot Hayden through the chest twice before finishing him with a shot in the throat. But the worst thing was the way Rosemary ran into MacAllen's arms almost like a daughter to her father, Roxy wanted to end the traitor's bitch and the Militia leader right then and there.

Well she would of if three Militia pilots hadn't of jumped her, disarmed her and tried to carry her off. She knew all too well of what happened to captured female IMC pilots at the hands of the Militia and she rather shoot herself then end up a slave on the black market or worse, just like some of her friends had been. Despite being outnumbered and out muscled she had killed them one at a time with her bare hands before barley catching the very last Dropship out.

She stormed up to her commanders door and knocked it three times

"Come in" came a calm reply, she did and closed the door behind her. There Colonel Stevens was finishing off his report of Nexus

"Ahh Roxy, it's good to see you made it off Nex.."

"Save the small talk" snapped Roxy "We were just betrayed one of our own first MacAllen and we all know how that turned out ,and now Rosemary"

"I am well aware and in control of the situation"

"And save me the bullshit too Colonel, Gary and Hayden are now both dead all because of that traitor's bitch"

"Like I said, I'm well aware and control your mouth Captian" ordered Mason "I will apapt our our forces to the situation at hand, now is that all you came in for?"

"No, only you, me, Candice, Nigel, and Travis are left in our squad The 15th special operations platoon since we are cut off from the core systems that means we will soon be running short on pilots but the Militia's pilot numbers are swelling we saw the sheer number of people they literally threw at us at Nexus, there numbers alone could win them the war what I'm asking is how are we going to combat this, sir." said Roxy steadily looking into her Commanders eyes

Mason sighed

"Unfortunately Travis couldn't make it to the dropships in time and he got left behind, he's most lickly in Militia hands now"

"Oh THAT's just Perfect!" said Roxy

"Stow it Captain!" said Mason standing up "I will not tolerate you talking out of line in front of me or another superior, do I make myself clear?!"

"yes sir"

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"YES SIR!"

"Good, now since half our squad is down we will be merging with another, right we are re-opening Zone 18 in the Omega system to start mass producing Specters we will need to start relying on them a lot more now if we want to regain the advantage on the Frontier, we will need to protect it with everything we have as well as the fuel station in Sandtrap that is responsible for refueling our fleets and may hold the secrets into much better manufacturing capabilities, as of now we will soon start to develop a force to attack and take a Militia Digsite that holds Ironawe and other precious metals in the Charlie system, while Commander Blisk and Vice Admiral Spyglass will attack other Militia positions simultaneously in the Ruby and Gamma systems while at the same time securing the remaining other IMC garrisons that have civalian populations, in case of any uprising's happens or if the Militia attacks".

Mason continued

"We also know the information Rosemary stole from us was about our Pilots and commanders including you and me, are most and least powerful positions and how much troops we have at our disposal from Pilots to Specters to grunts, In the meantime I will expect the Militia to attack at our most weakest positions with the fewest troops from outposts to small factory's and colony's, even our training grounds are at risk now, but in the long term they will try to capture or destroy Sandtrap and Zone 18." "now is there anythings else Captain"

"No sir"

"Good, now get out of my office"

"...Yes sir"

* * *

**Unknown Location Sargent Travis Mercury  
**

Travis Mercury's eyes opened and he cursed, his whole body was still aching after the beat down Sarah gave him he didn't know how long he had been in Militia hands or even in this cell, over a week he guessed sometimes a Militia pilot and a handful of Militia grunts would come into his cell and either beat him down and take him to a interrogation room, or they will just beat him bloody in his cell then leave him. Travis had little food and water in the past week which meant he was starving and parched and the little food he did get was barley edible, but what was worse was that the cell next to Travis had a female IMC pilot locked up in there and regularly Travis could hear Militia soldiers entering the cell there he could hear a scream, tearing and gagging sounds, moans, grunts, snarls and more strangled screamed as the Militia soldiers had there way with her. Travis couldn't even cover his ears to sound out the noises because of his handcuffs and after the ordeal Travis could hear the female IMC pilot cry her eyes out.

Travis's cell door opened and in came the usual Militia pilot with the grunts and Immediately Travis's blood started to boil, he hated those guys he hated the way they beat him down and made him bleed, just like he hated the Militia. He waited until the Militia Pilot was close enough and he lashed out at a speed not even he thought he had since he was starving and jump kicked the pilot in the face. Travis's foot knocked a tooth out of the Militia pilot's jaw, by then the Militia grunts were already upon him raining down punches and kicks Travis had no way of defending himself and soon he was on the ground in a curled up ball and his limbs and hips were beaten black and blue, the Militia grunts were cursing at him and spitting on him while they beat him.

Eventually Travis was brought up off the ground and on to his knees there the Militia pilot was standing over him with a cruel look on his face while the grunts held him in place, the Militia Pilot clenched his right fist and punched Travis in the face making a large bruise on Travis's face the Militia pilot hit him again, and again, and again until Travis left cheek was blue from the punches, his nose once again bleeding and the black eye he had re-swolen.

Travis once again was dragged from his cell into a intergation room were what appeared to be a Militia officer waiting for him, the Militia Officer wore neat brown Militia suit and black trousers, he had spicked up short black hair Hazel eyes, a genuinely smooth face and smelled like he had a nice spray of deodorant. Travis was sat down in a chair and immediately the Officer spoke.

"What are the IMC planning?"

"Huh?" grunted Travis, the Militia officer then punched Travis making blood come out of his mouth, the punch was a lot Harder than Travis thought as he recovered he looked at the Militia Officer hand and immediately noticed...he had knuckle busters on.

"I'll ask you again, what are the IMC planning now? what positions will thay attack or will they be focused on defense?" said the Officer

"How the hell would I know that?" said Travis

The Militia Officer then punched Travis in the stomach, Travis almost threw up and the impact winded him.

"Don't make me ask you again" warned the Officer

"Ugh...Fu...fuk..y..you"

The Militia Officer nodded at the Militia pilot and grunts and they took Travis to a table, there they slammed his face and body down on it. The Militia pilot grabbed Travis's right pinky finger pulled it back...and snapped it backwards.

Travis screamed in agony and his whole body shook violently while continued to be pressed down by the Militia grunts, the Militia Officer meanwhile on the opposite end of the table leaned in and got in Travis's face.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION IMC SCUM!" the Officer shouted

Travis despite being in indescribable pain stayed as quiet possible only groans of pain escaped his lips, the Militia Officer nodded again at the Pilot and he grabbed Travis's right Ring finger...pulled it back...and snapped it.

Travis once again screamed, the Militia Officer smiled sadistically as Travis's body writhed about trying to escape despite it being impossible.

"WHAT POSITIONS ARE THE IMC PLANNING TO ATTACK! OR ARE THEY GOING DEFENSIVE! ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU IMBITCH!"

"I...I..I DON'T" Travis began to say despite the sheer agony he was in. *SNAP!* the Militia pilot had snapped his right middle finger, This time the indescribable pain was to much for Travis he screamed louder and longer than he ever did in his entire life.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH! THE IMC MIGHT ATTACK THE CHARLIE, RUBY AND GAMMA SYSTEMS! THAT'S ALL I KNOW! THEY DON'T TELL US ANYTHING ELSE! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" begged Travis

The Officer smirked a cocky grin before nodding at the Militia Pilot who snapped Travis's index finger, making Travis scream once more.

"That's for you to remember me buy" said the Militia Officer before signaling the Militia grunts and Pilot to throw Tarvis back in his cell.

* * *

As Travis got thrown in his cell the first thing he did was tend to his broken fingers his pinky, ring, middle and index finger were all snapped backwards, tears were streaming down his face as he tried his best not to cry. Travis grabbed his broken fingers...he knew what he had to do.

_"This is gonna hurt"_ Thought Travis before snapping all four fingers back into place agian, his face was clenched in pain and a small whimper escaped his lips.

"That doesn't look so good" said a female voice

_"Oh for fuck sake"_ thought Travis he looked to see Rosemary at the door of his cell

"Just leave me alone" whimpered Travis

"So...they broke you eh?...well I got to give you credit you lasted a week and a half, most IMC pilots and grunts would only last a few days"

"You...you people are monsters"

"Were the monsters? were the good guys in this conflict Travis, were the ones fighting for freedom on the Frontier and in order to get that freedom...certain...steps need to be taken. said Rosemary

"What...*Cough Cough* torture and rape?"

"Those people joined the wrong side, just like you did and just like you are they are paying for it" replied Rosemary simply

Travis then got up as quickly as he could and ran right as Rosemay, and with his left hand he tried to grab her. Rosemary simply took a step back to avoid Travis's hand, Travis's legs then gave up on him and he fell to his knee's.

A smirk grew on Rosemary's face.

"Defiant to the end huh" she siad

"Fuck you" replied Travis

"You know there is a way out of this, you could join us Travis you could take down Blisk you said you wanted to do that right?" said Rosemary walking up to Travis's cell and kneeling down in front of him, her blue eyes staring into his tired and broken brown. "You don't belong in this cell Travis as well as the IMC remember the beating you took from Blisk?, and the doubt you took from Roxy? they didn't want you to be there beside them. To them you just another walking gun, another pawn to throw away."

Travis looked away

"With us...with me, you'll rise and become the person your meant to be you have so much to give Travis" said Rosemary Travis stole a glance at her, her blue eyes were like diamonds, and her face was...beautiful.

"You killed Hayden and Gary, I can't forgive you for that" said Travis

Rosemary looked down "I know, I'm a tratior to you, you must hate my guts...want me dead...but I did what I had to do for the people of the Frontier, I am a soldier after all, a Titan Pilot I have a cause to fight and if necessary to die for and I know it's the right one"

Rosemary then got up "It's out of my hands Travis but i hope you at least think about what I said, I don't want you to rot away in this cell make the right choice...please."

Rosemary then walked away from Travis's cell.

"Oh and Travis, I'm sorry" she said before walking out

Travis was tired but Rosemary was right about one thing if he stayed in this cell he would surely rot he was starving, parched, beaten black and blue all over, had a broken nose, a black eye and four broken fingers...then again maybe he should rot, Rosemary as well as Graves and MacAllen wanted him to join the Militia the very people that killed his family and his friends he see's them as scum, murderers and traitors. How would he view himself if he joined them?.

But If he does join the Militia and go against everything he believes in it would almost be like a fresh start, he won't talk to anyone nor will he believe the bullshit the Militia like to spew out, he'll be a lone wolf...or try to be anyway. There's no escaping this place that's for damn sure, he won't last another few days here like this.

"DAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNIIIIIIITT!" shouted Travis at the top of his lungs, he didn't know what to do, what choice to make.

* * *

**AN/ Well you've read it...what choice will Travis make?**


	14. The Escape

Titanfall the losing side episode 14 The Escape

I do not own the epic game known as Titanfall only this story so please enjoy.

* * *

Travis was sat down in his cell he was waiting for Rosemary he knew she'll come back wanting to know what his answer will be, will hw join the Militia or stay and rot in this cell?...and what about what Graves said? the Ex-Vice Admiral, told him that he will be transported to a prisoner of war camp, heh Dogshit Graves was MacAllens bitch now there was no denying it.

All he could do was wait but Travis kept thinking of that Militia officer, that mother fucker broke him...he snapped all his fingers back and made him cough up everything he knew...if he ever saw that smug faced prick again he'll show him the true meaning of pain, he will slice him open in ways that will make even Blisk piss himself if he ever saw it.

_"I swear to this" _Thought Travis

The door opened and immediately despite him being starving and being no where near the strenght he once had, we willed himself to his feet to await probably yet another beating.

Imagine Travis's surprise when an IMC pilot armed with a silenced R97 Compact SMG came through the door, both men looked at one another until the IMC pilot opened his cell door and handed him a Hammond P2011 and a knife.

"You ok there buddy?" asked the pilot he had black hair and blue eyes, a very stoic face, was slightly tanned but he had a cool and controlled aura about him.

"Wha...how the hell?"

"Long story, Im here to get you out as well as the rest of you poor souls I need your help to take out some guards, that way I can get to the release hatch and set everyone free". said the pilot with a Spanish accent.

This dude was very forward wasn't he?

"Well shit I'll help you out, anything to get out of here what do you need me to do?" asked Travis as he and the IMC pilot walked towards the door.

"I need one other person with us so right now were gonna open the cell next to yours" said the IMC pilot.

Travis immediately felt like he just swallowed a brick. The other cell...with the raped female IMC pilot...

"Ok" said Travis uneasily as he and the heroic other IMC pilot exited the door the was in front of his cell he saw four dead Militia grunts, with bullet holes right between there eyes. Perfect headshots. Who ever this guy was he had skills That's for damn sure.

Then agian the Militia cunts deserve it.

The two IMC pilots came across and opened the door to the next cell there, they heard a scream when they quietly opened the door to the cell they saw two more Militia grunts who had opened the cell door and was approaching the frightened IMC female pilot undoing there zippers.

The IMC pilot shot two two round bursts from his silenced R97 compact SMG and the two Militia grunts hit the ground, the IMC pilot was about to approach the female IMC pilot but Travis stopped him.

"Let me handle this, she was...raped multiple times" he whispered to him

The IMC pilot nodded and checked the door and Travis slowly approached the female IMC pilot who was shaking while curled up against the wall. She was considerably older than Travis she looked like she was in her thirty's with black hair, brown eyes and her skin was very pale, she must of been in here a lot longer than he had.

It was hard not to feel sorry for her.

"Hey...hey it's ok, me and him are gonna get you out" whispered Travis as he slowly approached the woman.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes and looked like she was about to scream again but Travis shushed at her and continued.

"If you scream now you will never get out of here, this is your one and only chance"

Slowly the woman stood up, her clothes were very ragged so Travis took a combat jacket and jeans off from one of the dead Militia grunts, and threw it to her in order for her to cover herself properly.

Travis and the other IMC pilot looked away as the female pilot dressed herself "You coming?" asked Travis.

"...yes" said the female IMC pilot as she approached. Travis gave her a knife from one of the dead Militia grunts.

"Were breaking out but we are freeing all the IMC pilots and grunts in here as well, can I count on you to help?" asked the IMC pilot

"Yes" said the female IMC pilot more firmly.

"Ok, but before we do this I need names" said Travis

"Ricardo" said the IMC pilot

"Trisha" said the female IMC pilot

"Travis" said Travis "Let's get the hell out of here"

The three IMC pilots crept out of the cell blocks surprisingly not encountering anymore grunts, they probably didn't think they were out but eventually they came across five Militia grunts sat down and drinking, they were next to the button to open to door to the next block of cells. One thing was for sure the Militia had much larger and some would say better prison systems than the IMC, much more cells to house prisoners so they can interrogate, beat, rape, torture, starve and force IMC pilots and grunts to breack away and join them...better soldiers to fight there war...they almost did it to Travis, had Ricardo not saved him.

"Alright five up ahead, Travis Trisha go right I'll go left on my signal take out the two on the far left" ordered Ricardo.

Travis and Trisha nodded and slowly crept to the left take advantage of whatever cover they could find they could over hear the conversation the Militia grunts were having.

"Hay have you heard? were sending troops to the Charlie, Gamma and Ruby systems apparently to hold IMC attacks in that area"

"How'd you know that?"

"Officer Alfred Maxwood got it from a IMC pilot prisoner"

"Ha! he can even brake pilots, I'm glad that Officer left the IMC to join us"

Travis bared his teeth, those grunts were talking about the sadistic fucker that broke him...Alfred Maxwood...traitor and a fucker.

Travis and Travis quietly got into there positions as Ricardo quickly and scilently took out one of the Militia grunts that was on the far right by quietly snapping his neck, seeing that as the signal Travis grabbed another Militia grunt and slit his throat while Trisha stabbed the other Militia grunt threw the neck

"Huh?" said one one the Militia grunts as he turned to face Travis and Trisha but Travis reacted quickly and threw his knife right into the left eye of the grunt.

"HE-urgh" slomped the final Militia Grunt as Ricardo put two rounds through his head

"Good work lets move" said Ricardo as Travis pulled the knife from the dead Militia grunts eye.

Ricardo pressed the button that opened the door to the next set of cells, it opened and almost immediantly another three Militia grunts were walking down that corridor Travis, Ricardo and Trisha were about to enter.

This time is was Ricardo that was quick to act, gritting his teeth he shoved Travis and Trisha to the side and fierd at the Militia grunt's quickly gunning them down quietly.

"Good save" commented Travis

"Stay focused" said Ricardo, the Spanish pilot taking the lead.

As the group of IMC pilots crept through the next cell block Travis couldn't resist peeping through the slot in the doors to see if they are any prisoners inside, sure enough Travis could see a pilot or grunt inside. hopefully they'll be out soon.

"Stop, two guys up on the platform up ahead they have superior position. Travis, Trisha get up those stairs and take them out I'll stay watch" Orderd Ricardo

Travis and Trisha nodded and quickly went up the stairs on the left, but Travis being the first one up winced at the stairs as they creaked while he climbed them. He looked at Trisha who nodded in reply, as they climbed and reached the top of the platform Travis snuck a look at Trisha. Gone was the terrified, repeatedly raped prisoner of the Militia now to the side of him was a woman who was barely holding back rage and hate, he could easily see it in her eyes and her face was cold and calculating no doubt thinking of the most horrifying and bloody ways to kill her man on the platform.

Travis couldn't help but smile.

"You ready?" Travis whispered Trisha didn't reply she only looked dead ahead.

Travis nodded and opened the door, both pilots ran forwards at the grunt's on the platform Trisha lept on her grunt taking him down and repeatedly stabbed him in the face, the Militia grunt screamed out in fright and horror as his face was reduced to a bloody mess. Travis meanwhile was having less luck with his grunt, he managed to see him and flip Travis over. The Militia grunt then tried to grab his rifle that was next to him but Travis recovered and with a swing of his arm took the grunts legs out making his head smash the table, Travis then tried to bring his knife down on the Militia grunt but the grunt was much stronger than he was and he forced Travis off of him.

Travis cursed under his breath as the Militia grunt grabbed his rifle so what Travis did was kick the rifle out of the Militia grunt hands with one foot then jump up and kick the Militia grunt in the face with the other, however the grunt ducked under the kick was was supposed to knock him down so Travis used his momentum and did a reverse turning kick that hit the Militia grunt right in the face and sent him off the platform and down to the floor, he landed with a *crack* which indicated a broken neck.

Heavily panting Travis saw Trisha standing over her dead grunt with blood on her hands and chest, the dead grunts face...well it wasn't a face...not anymore and blood was forming a pool around him.

"Oh god" winced Travis

"That...felt good" said Trisha

Travis then signaled Ricardo using sign language to move up, so Ricardo did but quickly Travis signaled him to stop...

Two more Militia grunts were approaching from the opposite end of the cell block, Ricardo saw this and got into position when the time was right Travis used the controls on the platform to turn the lights off.

"Huh?" said one of the Militia grunts as everything went black, a second later two thuds could be heard as two more bodies hit the floor.

Travis turned on the lights and along with Trisha regrouped with Ricardo.

"Alright, all the other cell blocks lead to this location up ahead it looks like a guard room, the release must be inside" said Ricardo "We need...ah perfect Trisha you see that vent?" said Ricardo all three pilots looked to the open vent in the wall "Me and Travis will lift you into it and when your ready you chuck this through the other side, me and Travis will be at the door" he said giving Trisha an Arc grenade.

Trasha nodded and the two male pilots lifted her into the vent and she started to crawl through, Travis and Ricardo went up more stairs that lead them to the doors of the Militia guardroom there they waited, they could here voices coming from the other side of the doors.

"How many do you think are in there?" asked Travis

"Sounds like five, maybe more" replied Ricardo "get ready, only used your pistol if you really have to since it isn't silenced"

Silence ensues with the two pilots...just waiting from the signal eventually a electric blast came from inside the guardroom, Ricardo opened and kicked down the door while Travis covered him. The Arc grenade thrown by Trisha had killed two Militia grunts but five more including an Officer where still alive, dazed but alive Ricardo gunned down two Militia grunts before a third ran at him Ricardo ducked down and let the Militia grunt fall over him allowing Travis to stomp his neck, dislodging his windpipe. Ricardo moved like a blur gunning down another Militia grunt before knocking down another but the Militia Officer pulled had pulled out his sidearm and was about to fire but a single shot from Travis to the head put him down.

Trisha climbed down from the vent as Ricardo reloaded his SMG and Travis slit the throat of the last Militia grunt.

"Okay here's the release hatch once we pull it, all hell breaks lose" said Ricardo "We need to get to a goblin or a fighter to escape we'll catch the Militia off guard but since nearly all of our soldiers won't have weaponry, it won't be long until the tide turns on the Militia's favor from there on in it will just be slaughter. Our only option left would be the moors, forest's and farms around the Nexus town's but they will be swarming with Militia search parties".

"We understand that" said Travis "But how would you know?"

"That's classified" replied Ricardo

"Hmph"

"Get ready" Ricardo grabbed the release hatch that was connected to all the cells and with a pause twisted it, opening all of them...first the three pilots could only see a few IMC grunts and Pilot creep out of there cells before more and more and eventually all the cell blocks were swarming with IMC.

"Lets go" said Ricardo as gunfire and alarms had already started.

The three IMC Pilot's joined the IMC swarm as the vengefully stormed out of the cells blocks, Travis was running with them and he couldn't help but enjoy himself especially when they got outside, and it was midnight. This reminded him of the riots that used to happen in Angel city, that he used to sneak out and be a part off before he joined the IMC.

In other words, raise hell and break shit.

Militia guards and a few Pilots where firing remorselessly at the approaching IMC wave of pissed off manpower however IMC grunts and Pilots had taken weapons from dead Militia guards and were firing back, some took cover some charged forwards.

Inevitably the remaining Militia guards were overwhelmed and the Pilots scattered as the IMC prisoners charged ahead encountering another Militia force, but what made things worse is that 2 Militia dropships had joined the battle. Travis was running, timing the shots on his Hammond P2011 before firing. IMC soldiers were falling around him as he ran one soldier who had a GA24 rifle with him as he fell, no doubt he got it from a Militia guard. Travis grabbed it and lept for cover as one of the Militia Goblins did a strafing run with chain guns and rockets blasting many IMC soldiers to torn and roasted pieces.

Travis ran to the side of a building that was one fire and aimed his rifle at the Militia Goblin that was now hovering letting out a barrage of chain gun fire, he fired his GA24 rifle at the cockpit of the Goblin, which did nothing but make it turn in his direction.

"Fuck"

Travis turned tale and ran into the building...as if that was a good idea, chain gun rounds tore through the walls of the building and rockets made large hole and blasted rubble everywhere, while other IMC Pilots and grunts got either shredded by chain gun rounds or buried alive by rubble Travis ran but when he got out of the building a final explosion threw Travis to the ground.

Dazed Travis slowly knelt up as the Dropship flew by and the building collapsed, pulling himself to his seances Travis grabbed his GA24 rifle and aimed again this time at the rockets the goblin was firing he only had 3 shots left...he had to make them count.

*BANG* bullet does nothing but bounces off the holder of the rocket.

*BANG* bullet hits a rocket but doesn't do anything.

"Come on you son of a.."*BANG* this time the bullet hit's the center of the holder as the rocket fire's, thus setting off a spark that ignites the fuel line of the rocket, the result...an explosion that destroys the Goblins right wing then half the Goblin itself, It fell to the ground the metal was moaning as it did.

The ground started to shake as IMC Pilot's and grunts the majority of them were unarmed were running away...out of the smoke...with more Militia reinforcements...were five Militia Titan's The front three were Atlas's the front armed with a strange weapon...the two others with XO-16 Chainguns and back two were Stryder's armed with 40mm Cannons.

_"What is that weapon"_ Thought Trvais, the front Militia Atlas was armed with a strange black weapon that was wide at the back and was very narrow at the front, it had a large, wide and red tube at the top and the very front was slightly enlarged with a blue flame sticking out.

It almost looked like a...

"FLAMETHROWER!" shouted one random IMC grunt.

Immediately after, the front Militia Atlas opened up with what appeared to be an inferno instantly getting a few IMC soldiers, Travis watched in shock as the IMC soldiers became dancing, blazing skeleton's under the super hot flame, Travis got up to his feet and ran as far and fast as his legs could take him, he could feel the heat from even where he was as he ran into a nearby forest on top of a small hill.

As he got there Travis stopped and looked behind him he could see everything, he could see the endless bodies littered everywhere the majority of the were IMC especially those brunt to a crisp, he could see the single remaining Militia Goblin doing strafing runs and firing missile's, he could see many buildings were on fire or destroyed including the prison he escaped from, he could see the Militia Titan's prowling the area slaughtering any remaining IMC grunts and pilots and he could see that single Militia Atlas armed with that terrifying Flamethrower engulfing it at anything that moved.

Travis turned and ran into the night

* * *

**AN/ So how was THAT! and what did you guys think of the new weapon I brought into this story?, :The Flamethrower: pretty scary don't you think?, you'll be seeing a lot more of it in later chapters.  
**

**So anyway the majority of you wanted Travis to not join the Militia, well as a writer I listen to my fans and I've altered the story to your liking. But if you were one of those people that wanted Travis to join the Militia I sincerely apologize.**

**And this may be a silly question (lol) but if you were Travis and were there at that Flamethrower scene, wouldn't you run too?.**


	15. The Hunt

Titanfall The losing side episode 15 The Hunt

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

**Rosemary Jones, The night before, The Militia prison and village (What's left of it)**

"So how many escaped?" asked Ryan a Militia pilot sat down in a chair.

"Nearly all of them and as you can see the prison is completely destroyed as well as most of the village" replied Alfred as he looked out at the destruction which the prison break...well more like slaughter was the result of. Alfred and the others were standing on the roof of one of the few remaining buildings which has now became a command post.

"It was our forces that did most of this destruction" said Rosemary as she leaned up against the wall

"And it is justified because they were IMC people getting slaughtered" replied Alfred as he turned to look at her.

"Well you were one of them once" said Rosemary

"And so were you, what's your point?" said Alfred

"My point is..."

"Attention!" shouted Ryan both he Alfred and Rosemary stood at attention as MacAllen, Graves and Sarah entered.

"At ease" said MacAllen "What's the situation?"

"Most of the IMC force were wiped out last night however it is inevitable that some survived and ran off into the forrest". "I recommend we form search parties to look for and find the survivors" said Alfred

"Do it" ordered MacAllen "Graves do you know what the remaining IMC survivors will do?"

"Most likely form parties of there own and raid certain areas like farms and small fuel stations were food and ships are to either survive or find a way off this planet"

"Right sent extra troops to the local farms and stations, while you Sarah and Alfred will lead the search parties" said MacAllen both Sarah and Alfred nodded and walked out.

"Graves I want you to head to Digsight in the Charlie system and shore up the defense there if we lose that, the town of Export and the city of Haven the IMC will gain the advantage in that sector, I need you to stop them"

"Sure" replied Graves before walking out.

MacAllen turned to Rosemary and walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You ok?" asked MacAllen

"Yeah" smiled Rosemary

"Good if you want to join Sarah and Alfred in the search parties or stay here you can it's up to you"

"I know"

MacAllen kissed her on the cheek before walking off Rosemary was like a daughter to MacAllen, in fact she was the daughter of one of his closest friends that defected with him in the Titan wars, they had stayed in contact ever since and from what the reports say she finished 1st in her training squad and was one hell of a pilot, he couldn't wait to see her in action himself.

"So...do you think that boy you liked made it out?" piped in Ryan

Rosemary turned to glare at Ryan, it was a scary glare.

"Hey! sorry sorry" said Ryan raising his hands in mock surrender

"Travis is still alive it would take more than two dropships and five Titan's to kill him, he'll be in the forest" said Rosemary

"Heh, to think the kid I spared in swampland would live to make it this far" said Ryan as he remembered the fight he and Travis had in Swampland he could have killed Travis right then and there but he looked so...young.

"But with Alfred out there leading the search parties, I'm concerned Travis won't be ok for long. I mean he was a mercenary in the IMC before he joined the Militia mainly because we offered him a better deal, he is merciless" said Rosemary.

"But he is effective in battle and right know we need people like him fighting for the freedom of the Frontier" replied Ryan as he walked up to his Spitfire LMG with a Hcog attachment "But right now it's hunting season and IMC is on the menu"

* * *

**Travis Mercury unknown location**

Travis was under a tree eating his tenth apple, he was under a apple tree his hunger was finally filled and he had just drank from a fresh water stream so his thirst was quenched as well, he still had his Hammond P2011 pistol on him but he knew he had to use the ammo he had left carefully.

After finishing off his apple Travis began to walk...to where? he had no idea, he had no idea weather he was the only one who survived yesterday, he had no idea weather Trisha or Ricardo survived as well and he had no idea how he was going to get off this planet. But one thing was for sure he owed Ricardo his life he was there when he was about to consider joining those who killed his family and thanks to Ricardo Travis had escaped. However is Travis ever saw Ricardo again he would ask him what the hell was he doing there in the first place? and more importantly how did he end up sneaking in to a maximum security prison unnoticed?.

Travis's ears suddenly heard a low rumbling and he ran into a nearby cave, looking out Travis saw two Militia goblins overhead one passed by while the other was looking around at the surrounding area Travis ducked back into the cave as soon as the Goblin looked his way, soon enough he heard the Goblin fly away and he came out.

Travis now began to move, he knew this place will be swarming with Militia soon he needed to move to a different area of the forest but at the same time he needed to know where he was and in order to do that Travis will need to be on a hill but with those Goblins flying about he would be spotted for sure, therefor his only option would be to climb a large tree on the side of a hill and see what he can.

Food and water wasn't a problem the forest is rich with apple trees, pear trees, berry bushes and blackberry bushes as well as many fresh water streams, there were also a few farms scattered about so if he had to he'd steal some food and drink from them. As Travis wondered through the forest it was confirmed that he was not alone, he could hear a little bit of small arms fire in the distance which indicated there were some surviving IMC forces either trying to fight back but Travis would be sure most of them would be hiding.

Travis remembered the Titan with the flamethrower last night...the way that the fire spread as if it was a living being...and the unfortunate soldiers that got roasted in seconds when those flames engulfed them...it was disturbing to say the least it was obvious that the Militia was going to mass produce that weapon it is that effective.

Travis was cut out of his thoughts when he reached a pathway but he had to run and hide behind a large tree in order to stay hidden as a large Militia convoy was on it's way.

"Rosemary..." said Travis under his Breath as he saw Rosemary and another Militia pilot (Ryan) on top of a Militia Ogre armed with one of those dammed Flamethrowers that led the convoy being it were fucktons of Militia grunts and pilots, trucks that held more Militia grunts and Militia Stryders and Atlas's that had more Militia pilots on the top of them.

"There's so many..." said Travis as ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of the Militia convoy letting up so far he had counted over 50 Militia Titan's Atals's, Stryders and Ogres alike and he couldn't count the amount of grunts and Pilots he saw. When the convoy finally passed and Travis had counted an intimidating 90 Militia Titan's and what seemed like thousands of Militia soldiers, that was way more than the IMC could produce at the moment he had no doubt joined the losing side in this conflict.

Travis quickly sprinted across the pathway and into the other side of the forest he needed to get as much space from him and that convey as possible those basterds were looking for him...but seriously though they were THAT MANY?! and that is on this planet alone, what about across the Frontier? has the Militia grown that powerful!?.

Travis's sprint eventually turned down to a jog then to a walk he then spotted two figures in the distance, Travis got low and crept up on the two figure until he realized they were IMC grunts.

"Hey" said Travis when he was close enough to the grunts, the grunts sun around at the sound of Travis voice.

"It's alright I'm an IMC pilot" said Travis

Both grunts sighed in relief.

"Thank god" said one of the IMC grunt's who had a very thick English accent

"Names?" said Travis

"Clive" said the English grunt

"Logan" said the other grunt

"Travis" said Travis "So any of you two seen anyone else? I've been on my own so far"

"Yes, we saw another squad but before we tried calling out to them they were gunned down by Militia, been on our own ever since" said Logan

"Oh, well shit but I am sure were still not the only survives" said Travis and to back up his point there were some sounds of small arms fire again "But I just saw a massive and I mean proper massive Militia convoy heading south of us, so i wouldn't advise going south...seriously though I've never seen that many Militia before in my life"

"South is not an option then but I was just talking to Logan about going to one of the farms to steal some food, and perhaps get some shelter" said Clive

"I don't think that's a good idea, don't you think the Militia would heavily guard those areas?" asked Travis

"Tell me now if you got any better ideas" replied Clive

"I'm afraid I don't, lets go"

Travis, Clive and Logan were carefully sneaking through the forest making sure they kept an eye out or ear out for any sign of Militia forces all three men were around two meters away from one another and were scanning the area. They were near one of the farms, just close enough to just see the tops of the fences designed to keep people out.

Suddenly all three men stopped and tensed before relaxing for they had just come across another group of IMC grunts.

"Hey" said one of the grunts that was walking up to them.

"Same idea we had huh?" said Travis

"Yeah I thought we weren't the only on.."

*SPLAT*

Suddenly Logan's head exploded in red mist, he had been shot Travis and the other grunts out of instinct dived down and crawled for cover, Militia grunts came charging out of nowhere and as the IMC grunts got up turned and ran Travis pulled out his sidearm and fired a few shots in return before running.

As Travis ran he saw most of the IMC grunts get gunned down and Clive took multiple bullets to his legs making him fall over, Travis overtook him but tried to go back for him but bullets kept hitting the ground in front of him making Travis do a comedic dance as tried to get to the wounded IMC grunt.

"I'm Sorry" said Travis as he turned and ran

"NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" pleaded Clive, Travis's teeth gritted as he forced himself to ignore the grunts pleas and continue running. Bullets were flying everywhere hitting trees and shredding bushes, and Travis continued to run he ran and ran and ran right up until he was painting heavily, eventually he reduced his run to a jog.

_"Okay I need to think of a plan, a way to get off of this planet...perhaps I can steal a Titan? and make my way to a fueling station...but I doubt a Militia Pilot will just "give me" his Titan. Hmm...maybe there's a camp I can sneak into which has a couple of spare Titan's standing around, from what I have seen the Militia have plenty of them"_

Travis was so concentrated in his thoughts that he failed to noticed he had ran past a large tree and into a small clearing where a Militia Atlas had just spotted him.

Travis's head turned and his eyes widened so mush they almost popped out of his skull, he could see the Militia Titan's red eye stare at him as well as the 40mm cannon it had on it's large right mechanical arm.

"..." Travis still panting just stared at the Militia Atlas Travis was legit terrified he couldn't move, his body just refused despite his mind screaming at him to run for his life.

Inside the Militia Atlas an evil half smile was growing on the Militia pilot's face he had just caught a live one, on it's own and with no back up...

Travis slowly looked to his left he saw more tree's behind him and with it maybe a chance to escape from this armored monster, the tenseness between Travis and the Atlas was almost bone crushing. Travis eventually gave into his mind and ran as fast as he possible could and as expected the Militia Atlas swung it's 40mm cannon around and chased after him.

Travis heard and immediately felt The Militia Atlas fire it's shells as they exploded around him, Travis was a perfect target he had no cover, no cloak and was running in a straight line. Travis felt the force of the shells shock wave almost take him off his feet The pilot inside the Atlas was most definitely a cruel son of a bitch, he was just playing with Travis and Travis knew it.

Travis entered the forest and the Militia Atlas followed suit shooting at the tree's in order to deplete Travis's chances of escape, finally a tree fell down right in front on Travis almost crushing him curtsey of the Militia dickwod in his Atlas.

Travis crawled up to the tree and sat up while looking at the Atlas in front of him, in a final desperate but futile act Travis pulled out his sidearm and pointed it at the Titan...

First Travis could here a chuckle and then that chuckle evolved into full blown laughter

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! **bellowed the pilot inside the Atlas as he recognized the futility of Travis's situation while Travis glared and bared his teeth, trying his best to show he was not afraid when in fact he was. Suddenly gunfire was heard from above as Travis looked up he saw a man firing a RE-45 Auto pistol at the Militia Titan's circuitry.

"GO!" shouted the man and that was the only instruction Travis needed he jumped over the tree and ran for it, as the Militia Atlas tried to dash and throw the man off of it. Immediately Travis noticed he was near another farm and he ran into the corn fields, they provided great cover but Travis heard a noise behind him but was to slow to see a jump kick coming his way.

Another Militia pilot came out from cloak and jump kicked Travis in the ribs knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him to the floor, gasping for breath Travis tried shooting him with his sidearm but he kicked it out of his hands then again in his face, dazed and breathless Travis tried to crawl away but the Militia pilot stomped his boot on Travis's back preventing him from moving, Travis them felt two hands grabbing the back of the neck and his face and immediately Travis struggled as much as he possible because this prick was trying to snap his neck. Travis struggled and squirmed with what was left of his might to keep those hands away from his head, to hell with the punched and kicks he was taking he wanted to live damn it!.

Travis then heard shots behind him and the Militia pilot's body fell on top of him, throwing the corpse off of him Travis quickly stood up and saw the same man from earlier approaching him.

"You ok kid?" asked the man with an American accent he had blond hair and clear blue eyes he had a slight beard on him as well as sideburns, he looked quiet considerably older than Travis looking like he was well in his late twenty's, but damn did this dude look big and strong.

"I'm fine" replied Travis "You a grunt?"

"No, Pilot"

"Good, me too"

"At your age?"

"Yep"

"Bullshit, no one at that young age can be a pilot"

"Well your looking at one, problem?"

"You fought like a grunt against that Militia pilot I saved you from, I also had to save you from that Atlas that's twice I saved you in the last five minutes"

"...Shut up, I'm just having a bad day"

The older pilot looked behind him "The Titan's coming back. Move now"

The two pilots ran into the thicker parts of the cornfield and out of sight when they knew they were clear the older pilot spoke up.

"Ok kid. Name, rank and battle group"

"Travis Mercury, Sargent, 10th Special Operations Battalion.

"The 10th eh?" I know a girl from there"

"Who?"

"Roxy Smith"

"You know her?"

"Yeah how is she?"

"Humorless, doubtful, second guessing everything I do"

"Sounds like her"

"Ok what about you?" asked Travis

"Mathew Young, Leftenant, 32nd Shock Core"

"The 32nd? weren't they pretty much the sword of the IMC? the armored group with the most Titan's and heavy weapons?"

"Yeah, problem is there was way more Militia then we thought ever since the fall of Demeter Militia numbers have been swelling, so in the battle of Nexus even we were overwhelmed. What was your mission kid.

"Capture MacAllen. That's it"

"The big dog himself."

"Yep, but just as he had the barsted in our hands we were betrayed by one of our own, she was Militia from the start" said Travis in a gravely voice.

Mathew grunted "It's war kid, stuff like this happens come on lets get out of here and inside that farm house before any more Militia show up.

* * *

**AN/ So the hunt is on! how will Travis after three close calls survive?  
**

**Please review It really helps my motivation to continue this story and make new chapters for all of you ;D**

**Peace out **


	16. The Ghosts

TitanFall the losing side episode 16 The Ghosts

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

**Ricardo Maldez, unknown location...**

Ricardo was walking calmly through the tree's ignoring the far away echo's of small arms fire in the distance, Trisha was at his side she had managed to stay close to him throughout the breakout unlike that idiotic boy Travis. There were trees and grass all around him for as far as the eye can see.

"So...where are we gonna go now?" asked Trisha at his side

"Stop" said Ricardo as he stopped walking, Trisha did the same and looked at the male pilot as he stared dead ahead.

Trisha raised her R101-c Carbine as the bushes around them began move but her rifle was lowered by Ricardo. our of thin air three IMC pilot's came out of cloak, two in male standard IMC armor and the other in female sniper IMC armor.

"Very good Maldez, you actually sensed us while we were still in cloak" said on of the men in a French accent. Ricardo stoically stood up straight and formed a salute, Trisha did the same "Captain Turner".

"And who have we here?" said Captain Turner stepping forward to Trisha

"Sergeant Trisha Knight, 77th Scout Brigade" said Trisha remembering her brigade giving a strong salute, from inside his Pilot mask Turner gave her a strong stare "This one of the prisoners we manged to set free..."

"Yes sir" said Ricardo

"You a pilot Sergeant Trisha?"

"Yes sir" she replied

"Good" he replied giving her a few more magazines for her carbine

"If you don't mind me asking sir, how did you get here? you don't look like former prisoners like I was"

"We came here before the IMC invaded and the prison escape for search and destroy as well as other special ops purposes. That's all you need to know Sergeant"

"Y-yes sir" said Trisha

"She should know that the prison escape wasn't all Ricardo here" said an unknown voice, Trisha turned around to see a IMC pilot in CQB armor. He had sparkling green eyes and has medium length brown hair that ran down his forehead, he had a very cocky smirk on his face and somewhat cheeky facial features. "It was a team effort, right Ricardo?"

Ricardo just stayed stoic and looked ahead, while the CQB pilot chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up Donavon" said Captain Turner "Right now we need to find a way off of this planet since our transport was shot down. We will split into two teams Captain Ross" said Turner to the female IMC sniper pilot "Take Klein and Romanov and search the area to the south for further survivors and take them to meeting point Alpha from there they'll join the others"

"Yes sir" said Captain Ross, she Sergeant Donavon Klein, and leftenant Nikolai Romanov went of south.

"Trisha, you me and Ricardo will be going to an area where it is safe for now. It's were we've managed to find more survivors and locate them to a safe area in a cave system, we'll be dropping you off there."

"Yes sir"

* * *

**Travis Mercury, unknown farm...  
**

Travis and Mathew climbed over a fence to get them into one of the may gardens of the farm. So far it was quiet, only the odd carbine and rifle fire being off in the distance.

"Alright, let's get going" said Mathew

"We should grab something to eat while where at it, I'm starving" replied Travis

"Ok we'l...shit"

Mathew grabbed Travis and threw him behind a shed as a Militia grunt walked by, the grunt stopped to take a piss in a crop.

"I got this" whispered Travis and stared to creep up on the Militia grunt but was stopped by Mathew.

"Don't, we don't know how many there are, lets just grab something to eat and leave" he said.

Travis and Mathew started to creep up the farm hiding behind crops and avoiding Militia grunts, and making there way towards the other end of the farm picking up anything they could get there hands on and putting it in a woolly bag, the two pilots split up just in case if one got caught the other still had a chance of making it out alive.

Travis had just silently picked some strawberries, when a figure caught the corner of his eye. Fearing the worst he slowly turned around only to see a farm girl looking at him with curios eyes and expression on her face, Travis stared back uncertain on what to do.

The farm girl looked younger than Travis but quickly pieced together on what Travis was here for, his IMC shirt, the bag of food containing fruit, vegetables, and potatoes and the stare he was giving her right now. Travis slowly put his finger on his lips indicating hand sigh language for *sshhh*.

He wanted with growing desperation as the girls face changed from curios, to stern and determined. Travis then ran as fast as he could since the fence was in sight to exit the other end of the farm, he heard the girl scream and shout, so Travis ran in and out of the crops to try and miss the now alert Militia grunts however he had to act quickly as he ran right into a Militia grunt, he clenched his fist and punched the grunt in the face knocking out some teeth and dropping him Travis picked his R101-c carbine and shot the grunt dead.

Travis then ran while under fire as more grunts spotted him, Travis blindfired in reply before jumping up onto the fence and throwing his body over landing with a thud.

"Hah!. You got spotted by a little girl?! what kind of Pilot does that?" smirked Mathew as he munched on a potato. The two pilot's had escaped from the farm and had met up again, after walking a considerable distance from the farm had sat down by a tree and ate.

"Shut your mouth, I killed a grunt you didn't" glared Travis

"Yeah you killed one grunt nosily, I killed two grunts silently" replied Mathew

"...Your an asshole"

"And your a crappy pilot"

_"Crappy pilot" _thought Travis _"Only Hayden called me that"_

The two pilots ate and soon set off again, until they came across a path way that went down the forest hill that they were on top of. They also saw a Militia patrol coming up the hill, Travis and Mathew got out of sight by hiding behind a large fallen tree and waited for the patrol to pass but multiple shouts of agony got there attention. Travis and Mathew peeked up to see the Militia patrol under attack by a seemingly invisible force, the grunts were taking positions and firing all around as panic quickly got to them as more just dropped dead.

Travis then saw a IMC CQB pilot race out in front of the Militia patrol, as expected all the remaining militia grunts fired at him but he was** FAST**, really fast he had to be on Stim.

Has was just as fast as Rosemary. An that is saying something.

His SMART pistol was firing mercilessly, making all the remaining grunts drop dead. Travis saw the CQB pilot blow the smoke from his silenced SMART pistol and had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Those are our guys" said Mathew "Let's go to them"

Travis and Mathew approached Donavon who had noticed them.

"Well well well, what do we have here" said Donavon with his usual smirk.

"You on your...oh" said Travis as the two other pilot's came out of cloak, one on them a male spoke with a Russian accent.

"You just had to rush ahead didn't you Donavon" said Romanov

"How could I resist?" shrugged Donavon

"A chance too show off..." replied the Russian pilot

"Nah, a chance to look good"

"Shut the fuck up Donovan" said the female pilot before she put her finger to the mic in her ear

"Turner, it's Ross we have two more pilots here. We are returning to the caves over"

After a reply of static the female pilot walked up to Travis and Mathew, both pilots saluted as she did.

"You two names, rank, and battle group" she ordered

"Travis Mercury, Sergeant, 10th Special Operation battalion" said Travis

"Mathew Young, Leftenant, 32nd Shock Core" said Mathew

"Good" said the female pilot "We are taking you some place safe for now, it's a cave system that runs through out the forest. There we can figure out a way to get off this planet."

Getting to the caves required an hour on walking and hiding from large Militia patrols, when Travis and the other pilots got to the main cave entrance they saw 30 other pilots and grunts there. Travis followed the pilot's into the caves he could see the other pilot's and grunts had scavenged weapons from R101-c Carbines to Eva-8 shotguns to SMART pistols and B3 Wingmen. Mainly Militia weapons.

"Cindy, Nikolai, Donavon over here! "he heard a French voice call out. Travis was a french man with Blond hair, green eyes and a somewhat rough but pretty looking face but Travis could already sense the aura of authority from this man. He was currently talking to some IMC grunts, Cindy and Nikolai took there helmets off. Cindy had eyes that were just as gray as her sniper uniform, she had extremely short brown hair shorter than most males hair except a little bit that was spiked up at the front. Nikolai on the other had had short black as night hair (except longer than Cindy's) with Hazel eyes, his face was muscled and he had a scar running from one length of his face to the other.

Travis then saw Trisha sitting in the corner and went over to her.

"Hey"

"Oh you made it" said Trisha with a small smile.

"Yeah, had a number of a few close calls though. I made it with this guy" said Travis pointing to Mathew who was walking over.

As soon as Trisha made eye contact with Mathew both froze, Mathew's eyes began to tear up ever so slightly while Trisha trembled, both pilot's ran into each others arms embracing one another.

Travis: o.0

Trisha cried in Mathews arms "I thought I'd never see you again" she sobbed "Neither did I, I'm so glad your alive" said Mathew who's voice was strained.

"Uhhh...Am I missing something here?" asked Travis awkwardly.

After a while Mathew answered once the pilots separated from each others arms "Travis this is Trisha Knight, my girlfriend, she got captured a long while ago and the only thing that has keeping me going through this damn war was hope that she is alive."

"Well I did escape from the prison with her" replied Travis.

"heh I had no idea that we were in the same prison love" smirked Mathew giving Trisha a kiss on the forehead, which she returned with a hug.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, were still on and need to find a way off of this planet" said Travis slightly grimacing at the lovey dovy being shown in front of him.

"Oh, Captain Turner over there is formulating a plan to find a ship or two for us to escape on." said Trisha before leaning in"...I think there Ghosts"

The Ghosts were special units in the IMC, they could fight in full on war zones or to the most secretive of stealth missions, they are made up of pilots that are the last or one of the last of there battle group or are automatically transferred there from pilot school because they have great stealth attributes. The IMC made the Ghosts to match and overcome the Shadow Runners which the Militia use, Ghosts look exactly like regular IMC pilots exempt for there logo of the side of there arm which is a smoky skull with fire coming out of it's mouth with a black back round. The reason why Ghosts wear the exact same armor as IMC pilots is to blend in, to conduct there operations in war zones and once are done they disappear...like a Ghost.

"Ghosts you say" said Travis before walking up to the french Captain. Walking by him Travis looked at his shoulder and there it was an embalm that was a smoky skull with fire coming out of it's mouth on a black back round.

A Ghost hiding in plan sight.

"You need something son?" Travis almost jumped when he saw the French ghost stare right at him.

"Ahhh yes I was told you and your...squad were figuring a way to get off of this planet?" Travis quickly said.

The Ghost just stared at Travis, after what seemed like an eternity he said "Talk to Leftanant Maldez outside" before turning to face Cindy and Nickolai.

_"Leftenat Maldez...Ricardo?" _Travis walked outside to see if that Captain was talking about the same person he was thinking was, and he was right. There he was giving some weapons to a squad of grunts.

"Ricardo!" Travis ran to the Spanish pilot, Ricardo heard him and looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Oh, you made it after all"

"yeah, Captain Turner said come to you if we are looking for a way off of this planet"

Ricardo nodded "We may have found an area that may have some Goblin's, but that's unconfirmed and it's in the middle on an open area where there are search lights. Me and Captain Ross will be making a search part to check the area out and confirm if it does have Goblin dropships. You in?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

* * *

**AN/ Alright that's done. I'd just like to say sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter I haven't been writing that much since a week or so back, just had some...life issues that I had to try and sort out, so if you think this chapter was a bit meh well I apologize.**

**But as always reviews are welcomed, peace out **

**Golden Sheath **


	17. The Ghosts part 2

Titanfall the losing side episode 17 The Ghosts part 2

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy.

* * *

Travis was sitting outside next to the entrance of the caves, he was told by Ricardo that he was going to see if he can find recruit more people to go on that recon mission with him. He saw Trisha go out into the forest a while ago "To have some alone time" she told him when he called out to her asking her why she was leaving.

It was getting dark and she had still not returned so Travis decided to search the surrounding area to look for her, he locked and loaded his R101-c Carbine and told the other IMC grunts that were there with him that he was going to look for her.

Travis started to look for Trisha by searching near a stream going south and thankfully he found her sitting on a fallen tree, Travis saw the look on her face it was both worry and concentration, but her face turned hostile when she saw Travis approach her.

"What the hell do you want" Trisha spat making Travis stop

"Don't get your tits in a twist, I was just coming to see if your ok" replied Travis leaning against a tree.

Trisha sighed "I'm sorry I'm just stressed"

"We all are, being stuck on this shithole of a planet with little to no chance of escaping"

"It's not just that Travis, I..."

"...I what?...come on Trisha spill the beans"

"It's difficult tell you Travis!, Hell I can't even tell my fucking boyfriend!" Trisha snapped

Travis raised an eyebrow "wouldn't it be better to tell him instead of me? since he's ya know, your "fucking boyfriend"

"But he doesn't know what I went through at the hands of the Militia Travis, you do. You've heard them" Trisha swallowed hard and shuddered in discomfort at the horrible memories "Have there way with me"

Travis sighed as he recalled his time in the Militia prison, starving and thirsty, having been broken by that fucking Militia officer, and had almost been persuaded by Rosemary to join the Militia. He could hear Militia pilots and grunts raped Trisha over and over again like a piece of meat.

He was glad Ricardo and the Ghosts was there to break him and the rest of the IMC prisoners out, even if Travis barely knows anything about them.

"Yes I remember that" said Travis

"I was in that prison for a long time Travis...I wanted to commit suicide but there was nothing I could do that with, all I had was hope. Hope that someone would help me and set me free. And that someone was you and Ricardo Travis, I owe you everything"

"Oh bullshit" said Travis "I was suffering too Trisha, it was the Ghosts that we should thank not me" said Travis as he leaned off the tree and crossed his arms looking at her.

"I'm pregnant...and it's not Mathews child"

Travis arms immediately dropped to his sides and his mouth hung open slightly as his mind tried to process what he'd had just heard "...huh?"

Trisha stood up and pulled off the Militia body armor Travis gave her in the prison, she then pulled up her shirt to show Travis her belly. her belly was slightly wide and had expanded at the front indicating Trisha was over three months pregnant.

"I...I'm sorry" said Travis feeling really bad. "How are you going to tell Mathew?"

"I don't know, I don't know how he will react we had just started our relationship when I was captured"

"Well you need to tell him face to face. Even I know that"

"Your right, but I really don't know how" said Trisha

*sigh* "Find someplace quiet and tell him while looking him in the eye, tell him everything from start to finish. That's the best you can do" said Travis "But right now I going with Ricardo and Captain Ross for a recon mission to a Militia outpost that has potential for Goblin dropships to be there, I'll see you when I get back" said Travis

"I'm coming to" replied Trisha

"The hell your not Trisha, your freaking pregnant"

"I'm not looking for your permission Travis, I'm a soldier of the IMC, a Titan pilot" said Trisha giving Travis an equally determined, stubborn and pissed off look.

"Whatever you say, just remember to tell Mathew. Soon." replied Travis turning and walking away.

* * *

Captain Ross lead the scouting party, in it was Ricardo, Travis, Trisha, Mathew and an IMC grunt who volunteered to come along, they were making there way north through the forest and were in a diamond formation with Captain Ross at the front. She had her Longbow DMR sniper rifle silenced and with an Aog sight. A perfect stealth weapon.

Travis had his R101-c Carbine on the left and Ricardo had his silenced R-97 compact SMG on the right, Mathew and Trisha both had R101-c Carbines and there were in the center while the IMC grunt had a Hammond P2011 pistol he managed to scavenge at the back.

"Alright" said Captain Ross turning to face the rest of the squad "were coming up on the outpost suspected to have Goblin drop ships we'll split into two groups and approach the outpost via each side of the road going into it. there will be search lights but they will be built on movement if your unlucky enough to get spotted by one just stay still and it will pass, use the ditches and long grass for cover.

"Ma'am" replied everyone else.

Two groups of three were made one group made up of Ricardo, Travis and the IMC grunt and the other group made up of Cindy, Mathew and Trisha. The outpost came into view and it was already certain that there were four search towers on each corner of the outpost each had a machine gun position and a search light in each. Luckily it was now pitch black so the darkness played to there advantage.

Cindy made the hand sign to advance and the two teams went prone and moved through the long grass towards the outpost, there were ditches to get into for extra cover if needed. Then the search light came there way and everyone stuck themselves like glue onto there cover as the light went over then past.

The two teams kept this up until they were about half way towards the outpost, when Ricardo's squad was running out of cover so Ricardo hand signaled Cindy that his squad was coming to her's but as his squad crouched up to move the searchlight came around and spotted them.

_"Oh shit" _thought Travis as he kept as still as a statue as the searchlight shined on him and the rest of his squad, the other squad watched with wide eyes as the search light didn't move from them, what made things worse was another search light from the other tower turned around and shined on them too. Ricardo and his squad had two search lights on them and they weren't moving Travis still in his crouched position grunted, his legs were already starting to ache each second felt like a minute. finally both search lights went away and Ricardo's squad dived into the ditches.

"That was a little to close" whispered Travis

"Damn right" whispered the IMC grunt

"Shut up" said Cindy "Ricardo with me were going to scout around the outpost, the rest of you stay here and provide overwatch" she ordered as she cloaked and Ricardo went after her. Quickly they both disappeared into the darkness. Travis, Mathew, Trisha and the IMC grunt hid in the ditches and long grass when gunfire erupted in the distance it sounded heavy, not like a battle of attrition but loud and heavy enough to grab the outposts attention as an alarm went off inside and soon the main gate of the outpost opened and six trucks all holding ten grunts each came racing out, most likely to back up the Militia patrol force fighting the IMC positions.

It was quite a wait before Ricardo and Cindy came back decloaking out of thin air.

"Turner it's Ross we have confirmed Goblin dropships in the outpost over...is that gunfire I hear?"

"Wee, the Militia have found our position and were taking heavy fire were gonna fall out and head to rally point Delta confirm over?" said Captain Turner calmly as bullets whistled over his head and explosions from grenades and Arc grenades went off around him.

"Rally point Delta, confirmed" replied Cindy "Were moving out"

* * *

**Captain Arther Turner, unknown location **

Captain Turner peered out of cover to snap shot two Militia grunts charging out of cover, he was hiding behind a rock at the caves entrance as more IMC pilot's and grunts came to to fight the Militia patrol that had found them. Militia grunts and pilots took cover behind the surrounding the trees and bushes to lay down suppressive fire.

"Romanov!, get some grenades into the trees" ordered Turner to Romanov, the Russian pilot was next to him

"Roger that Captain! Here comes the BOOM'S!" shouted the Russian as he pulled out his mag launcher and fired five round bursts into the tree's blowing Militia grunts out of cover. IMC grunts were getting gunned down one out a time by the overwhelming fire of the Militia patrol, when it come to Militia victory's on the Frontier they would normally win due to overwhelming numbers and fire power, yes they had good pilots...some were actually very good but the Militia had no were near as good quality training as the IMC did. In fact the best pilot's they had were either ex-IMC pilots or pilot's that came from the core systems and were hired by the Militia as mercenary's.

Also when it came to fire power the IMC usually had the advantage in that, since it had the best standard of technology and the right amount of training to use it properly but the Militia had spies everywhere giving them the blue prints of the IMC tech and there were also trained thieves, they could steal technology out from under the IMC's nose.

After the fall of Demeter the Militia's already large numbers had swelled due to colonies, town and even city's "liberated" by the Militia or have rose up in defiance of the IMC and joining the Militia. Now for every grunt the IMC have, the Militia have five and for the every pilot the IMC have the Militia have four.

This was shown at the battle of Nexus with the massive wave of Militia pilots jumpkiting in to fight and overwhelm the IMC.

To simplify it superior training and technology verses stolen technology and overwhelming numbers...and right now it's the stolen technology and overwhelming numbers that are winning the war on the Frontier.

Donavon was firing his SMART pistol manually while peering in and out of cover, SMART pistols were good weapons to use in almost any type of combat accept close combat (unless fired manually) due to the time it takes to lock on but close combat also has it's advantages for the SMART pistol, if the pilot is in a compact area he can easily lock down the area by (as long as he/she has cover) locking on and taking down enemies within his pistols targeting range.

A few IMC pilots were fighting as well taking down Militia grunts with deadly accuracy but Militia pilots opened fire in return, one such pilot had a Spitfire LMG and he let loose a hail of bullets on all of the IMC soldiers suppressing them, or killing them.

Suddenly out of the trees an Militia Stryder Titan armed with an X0-16 Chaingun quickly came into view, it opened fire and was shredding the rocks the IMC soldiers used for cover, as well as blowing off chunks of flesh from both grunts and pilots that got caught up in the fire.

"Fall back now!" ordered Turner as Militia grunts armed with Archer heavy rocket launchers targeted there position. three rockets were fired at the cave and with the Militia Styrder letting lose, multiple IMC troops got either blown out of there position or riddled with holes.

Captain Turner got blown back into the cave as a rocket exploded next to him, as his world went blurry Romanov grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back, while Donavon pulled out his Sidewinder and with lots of mini micro rockets racing to meet the enemy, provided cover fire.

Romanov put Turner behind another rock "Orders sir!"

Turner shook himself off "Klien!" he shouted

Donavon stopped firing and ran to Turner

"Listen, lead what's left of our force to rally point Delta, Me and Romanov will cover you so you can make your escape!" Both pilots nodded and carried out there orders.

"Alright you Bastards listen up! all of you on me! let's go!" Shouted Donavon to the remaining IMC troops they followed his direction through into caves, but both an IMC grunt and a pilot were unlucky enough to get shot while following him.

Turner and Romanov took up positions and nodded to one another, they waited for the enemy to get closer (thankfully the Militia Stryder couldn't see that deep into the cave to see them) It appeared that Militia pilots were leading the way, both men fired there R101-C carbines and they could hear the Militia pilots scream as they were shot through the chest, the remaining pilots at the front and the other Militia soldiers dived to cover and returned fire.

Immediately the amount of hot lead being shot at the IMC Ghosts was too much for them so Romanov fell back to a different position, while Turner covered him and when Romanov reached his new cover he did the same for Turner. Romanov threw an Arc grenade into the Militia position and when it went off at least four Militia soldiers were electrocuted, there body's dancing to the volts coarsening through there bones.

This made the Militia try the same thing with frag grenades, Turner and Romanov had to turn on there cloaks and run for it as three frag grenades landed on there position. Both ghosts dived down to avoid getting hit with any shrapnel from the blasts, but the grenades exploding caused the ceiling of the cave to come down making a new wall of rock.

"Well what are the odds's comrade?" smirked Romanov as both Ghosts got up and listened as angry Militia voices could be heard cursing at them and at one another.

* * *

Travis watched as Trisha whispered something into Mathews ear and then both pilots got up and headed out of sight, Travis and Trisha's eye locked for a second, they both nodded at one another.

The squad was at rally point Delta which was a set of large but old set of rotten tree's which was a well defensible position, Travis sat by one tree with the IMC grunt while the others sat with another tree.

Travis also saw Cindy with her IMC female sniper mask off and decided to go talk to her, the lack of hair on her head accept for the spiked up bit at the front made her very noticeable so he decided to get up and talk to hair.

"Sup?" he asked looking down on the Captain.

"What do you want boy?" she replied dismissively

"Well...you guys are Ghosts"

That made her and Ricardo who was minding his own business look up at him.

"So what if we are boy" said Cindy

"Well apparently you guys are really good for what you do an..."

"Were soldiers, we have to be good at what we "do" boy"

"No shit Sherlock" said Travis raising an eyebrow and with sarcasm in his voice "I was going to ask you a question, but NOOooo you had to go all bitch on me"

Cindy stood up to him a **VERY** pissed off look on her face, she grabbed him and shoved him up against a tree making the IMC grunt move.

"Listen here you little shit right now your on a need to know basis, and right now you don't need to know anything!" Cindy snarled.

"Well ain't that fan-fucking tastic, what? you gonna all fucking she hulk on me" snarled Travis in reply.

Still snarling Cindy's face turned slightly to the left "How old are you boy?"

Travis was a bit confused by the question but answered none the less.

"Nineteen, why?"

Cindy face lit up in slight surprise "Damn, a snot nose little fuck like you shouldn't be here, you should be getting pissed every night with your shit faced friends and jacking off to the laundry section of a magazine."

"Nah I prefer the real deal, bending over bad bitches like you and making you worship me in ways even you can't imagine" replied Travis.

The IMC grunt gasped on what he just heard while Ricardo had to suppress a smirk.

*WA-CRACK!* "AARGH!" Cindy had kneed Travis in the testicles hard making him fall to his knees "Your lucky are here to get you out, boy" growled Cindy. Travis even though he was on his knees and was fighting back tears. He looked up to see Cindy walking away from him...her rear was like a peach, looking round and grabable.

_"I'll tap that one day"_ thought Travis before falling over in pain.

When Turner and Romanov came back Donavon, Cindy, and Ricardo as well as everyone else was waiting for them. The 30+ force they rescued had now shrunk to (including them) fifteen fighters all because of that one Militia patrol and that Stryder Titan.

"Good to see you all" said Captain Turner "Cindy what's the situation on the outpost"

Cindy stood up straight "The outpost has troops going in and out of it regularly, it is confirmed that the outpost has four goblin drop ships and the following. Four watch towers, one on each corner of the outpost, a scrapyard, a number of barracks, I counted six, three oil rigs with three Titan's all being Stryders standing conveniently next to them, a small hanger bay next to wear the goblin drop ships are, a water tower and a command and control building with what looks on be an engineering garage on it's right hand side."

Turner listened to Cindy as she told him what she saw, Travis saw the look on Turner's face as he concentrated, it looked similar to the look Colonel Stevens gave him when Travis had been caught pissing about...dead serious and quit creepy.

After a moment of thought Captain Turner asks "How many Satchel charges do we have?"

"Eleven, sir"

A smile came up on the French captain's face "Good"

* * *

**AN/Done, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**

**Please R and R**

**Peace **


	18. The Ghosts part 3

Titanfall the losing side episode 18 The Ghosts part 3

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy.

* * *

This was it, Travis, Trisha, Mathew, the Ghosts and the reaming IMC soldiers and Pilots were about to sneak up on and attack the Militia outpost in order to escape in some stolen Militia Goblin dropships. It was midnight and Travis looked over his shoulder to look at Trisha and Mathew behind him both were focused, before hand Trisha grabbed Mathew by the hand and walked away with him. A while later the couple came walking back with Trisha in Mathews arms Travis would be lying is that didn't put a small smile on his face. Looks like Mathew knows what happened to her and it seems things are going to be better.

The plan was to put satchel charges on important areas of the outpost (That included one satchel on all six of the barracks inside, all filled with Militia soldiers, one charge on the water tower to simply cause more of a distraction, one satchel charge on one of the oil rigs, the chain reaction would cause the other oil rigs to explode and cover everything else including the nearby Militia Stryder Titan's in hot oil, another satchel charge on the engineering section on the command and control building, there had to be flammable materials there and two final charges on any vehicles that may deem a problem to them.) All of this is to cause maximum destruction and confusion before making a beeline for the hanger through the chaos. The small force of 30+ fighters were sneaking up on the top right hand side of the outpost where it was a near ten meters from the edge of the forest. There was a guard on the tower that Ricardo quickly took care of with a single shot of his suppressed R97-compact SMG. The group went prone and crawled up to the barbed wire fence, there Captain Turner got out a spray that can rapidly eroded metal and after a few seconds sprayed a hole that is just big enough for a single person to fit through, he then pulled off the now weakened metal and muttered some instructions to the rest of the Ghosts.

Captain Turner then went through the hole with Ricardo on the left while Cindy went with Nikolai on the right, only leaving Donavon behind.

"Orders" whispered Mathew to Donavon

"Captain Turner, Cindy, Nikolai and Ricardo have gone in to set in the charges, I'm here to keep you ladies out of harms way until things start going boom. For the mean time we will take cover behind the small scrape yard up ahead, when the time comes we haul ass to the air field and get the hell out of here"

"Are you sure you guys will be able to do that? There are a lot of Militia in there" Asked Trisha

Donavon flashed a cocky smirk "Don't worry pal, were Ghosts. Stealth is our specialty"

The group crawled up to the edges of the scrapyard and awaited the fireworks.

* * *

** Captain Arther Turner and Leftenant Ricardo Maldez**

Captain Turner snuck up on on one of the Militia barracks in front of them, there was nobody around since it was the dead of night but both he and Ricardo could hear shouting, laughing and talking as Militia grunts and pilots were inside there barracks. Turner leaned up against the wall and put a satchel charge there, he could see Nikolai and Cindy do the same to one barrack before moving to the third.

"Hey did you hear? our boys captured some more IMC a nearby ranch"

"Hell yeah were hunting down IMC left right and center"

"And it's looking the same across the Frontier, have you heard about what happened at Lagoon?"

"You mean that small fishing village?"

"Yeah an IMC cruiser landed there for repairs not knowing that the village was filled with our guys, so we swarmed them and took the cruiser"

"Haha! I wonder what were gonna do with it?"

"Apparently Bish, Sarah and MacAllen have a plan for it"

Theses were just some of the conversations Arther and Ricardo could hear coming from inside the barrack, they passed it and came up upon a road they stayed in the shadows for some parked trucks as a two man patrol passed by, they had to cross open ground no so Arther activated his cloak...but Ricardo had no cloak, he had Active Radar Pulse.

Ghosts were known for there efficiency, resolve to see a mission through to the end, combat mastery and most of all, Stealth. When it came to Stealth Ricardo was no doubt the best, the Spanish pilot could sneak through any building, through any position at any time and any place plus in battles such as Boneyard, IMC air base Sierra and the IMC cooperate Specter production facility, Ricardo through out the worst of it was completely calm and had a cold determination about him as if he was a silent killer. That and he doesn't need to cloak to get behind enemy lines he only needed to know one thing. Where. They. Are.

Captain Turner was glad to have him along his squad as both IMC ghosts crawled across the ground while Captain Turner can afford to keep crawling when Militia patrols came by since they were all grunts so they couldn't see pilots in cloak, Ricardo had to stop and lay still but he still kept up.

Both pilots crawled there way towards what appeared to be a target range with a few Militia grunts and a pilot standing there and talking.

"Ok, you take the three on the left, I'll take the one and the Pilot on the right" whispered

Ricardo nodded and aimed his R97-Compact SMG

"On my one"

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One"

Both Ghosts opened fired in short and very controlled bursts dropping the grunts and the Pilot instantly.

"Good lets put them inside and get moving" said Turner. He and Ricardo picked up the bodies and threw them over the small wall that was the side of the target range.

"Captain look, those trucks over there" whispered Ricardo "They have machine guns up top that could act as Anti Aircraft if we ever take off or could moe us down once the other satchels go off."

"Good eye Leftenate" whispered Turner "We will plant one charge on them each so they don't get in the way"

"There is a lot of Militia there sir, not to mention no cover in the slightest "

"I know so that's why we will split up, I go for those trucks and you go for that water tower"

"Consider it done" said Ricardo slowly moving up.

Captain Turner cloaked himself up and slowly made his way towards the trucks that were in the center of a very small airfield, with a hanger, a runway and their way ticket off this planet, four Militia Goblin dropships surrounded by Militia...what a tease.

As Turner made has way to one of the trucks, he was crouched and moving as slow as he could he was now walking on concrete not grass and dirt. One of the things he was taught in training for the Ghosts was to stay completely calm in any situation even as now Militia grunts begin to surround him he was ignoring there talking and laughing and staying focused on a objective. Just as any Ghost should.

Captain Turner had to step up his creeping slightly as his cloak was starting to run out, he avoided more grunts who were walking right at him and going prone, just as his cloak had ran out he crawled under the truck and put a Satchel charge under it's suspension. He took a quick look outside, the Militia grunts haven't suspected a thing yet. That's good but he knew he should probably be thankful there aren't any Militia pilots in the area. Turner then quickly checked once more and did a spin on the ground until he was under the other Militia truck, he put a Satchel Charge underneath it's suspension and with his cloak fully charged he activated it and made his way to the other end of the airfield.

With Ricardo he was sticking to the shadows of some crates while he saw a squad of Militia grunts and a Militia pilot talk to one another, he had activated his Active Radar Pulse to find out if they were any more nearby...there was, so he had to wait. He continued to stick to the shadows while he waited for the group to disperse.

"The First fleet is on it's way to attack Angel City" said the Militia pilot "There have been riots there and strong support for us there"

"I thought I heard about that, Don't we have Shadow Runners in Angel city?" said a Militia grunt

"Yeah in most of the districts, there giving out weapons to the resistance force there" said a second Militia grunt

"Without any training? civilians with weapons and no training wouldn't stand a chance against the IMC" said the first Militia grunt.

"There were civilian soldiers throwing themselves at the IMC in the battle of Nexus over a week ago" said the Militia pilot.

"Yeah but we did give them a choice and some training" said a third Militia grunt "I'll have to go with Jenkins on this one, those civilians would get slaughtered in a battle with the IMC even with our support and our soldiers fighting with them. And we all know how the IMC treats civilians" said the third Militia grunt motioning to the first.

"And what have Bish, Sarah, and MacAllen got planned for Angel city?" asked a forth Militia grunt

"They will concentrate our forces on the districts with the most support for us, all while destroying those large walls the IMC built that carved the city into smaller districts, that will allow our forces and the resistance forces to move around the city more effectively" said the Militia Pilot

"Not to mention we fought the IMC in Angel city before, though they won the battle we managed to get Barker out of there by using ambushes, booby traps, crossfires and choke points. The IMC weren't able to adapt to that back then and even so now with the Battle of Nexus where we kicked there asses." said the second Militia grunt

"Well we did have overwhelming numbers on our side" said the First Militia grunt

"That's because people here and all over the Frontier knew that the IMC is on it's last legs, hell half of there forces are made up of Specters. people who still think the IMC can win are either stupid or lying." said the Third Militia grunt.

"Anyway the guys at the work house will soon need me, I'll see you guys around" said the second Militia grunt

"Later dude" said the Militia pilot

_"Interesting, the superiors should know about this" _thought Ricardo as most of the Militia grunt nearby split up and went about there business only leaving the pilot and two other grunts.

Once satisfied they the coast was clear enough Ricardo turned off his Active Radar Pulse and brought his knife, with the quickness and quietness of a shadow, Ricardo gunned down the grunts with his suppressed SMG and when the Militia pilot spun around he jumped on him. The Militia pilot tried to scream but Ricardo trapped his hand over his mouth (since the Militia pilot wasn't wearing his helmet) and dispute the Militia pilot's best to squirm and thrash about, Ricardo with old concentration put his knife in the Militia pilot's throat.

Once the Militia pilot had gone limp, Ricardo pulled the now dead Militia pilot's body over to the shadows of the crate he was hiding in and the same with the dead grunts. He then put a Satchel Charge on one of the legs of the water tower and checked his HUD, Captain Turner was on the other side of the airfield so that's were he needed to go.

Captain Turner had waited five minutes when Ricardo showed up.

"Satchel Charge has been put in place sir" whispered the Spanish Pilot

"Good lets make our way to those other barracks. That's were we are meeting Cindy and Nikolai" Whispered Turner.

The two Ghosts slowly made there way to a road that a lot of cars and trucks on, as well as quite a few Militia grunts most of the cars and trucks had been left on the side of the road by it's occupant for later use, that gave Turner an idea.

"Get ready to move, stay right behind me" whispered Turner in which Ricardo nodded

"Hold..." he said as the French pilot checked the way.

"Okay...go" he said activating his cloak and while crouching he moved forward to a fast pace while Ricardo followed him, Turner quickly crouched up to a car and went prone, all while looking around for any Militia grunts that may be nearby.

"Follow me under" he ordered.

Ricardo followed Turner as he went under the car and started to crawl underneath, as the two IMC Ghosts crawled they were as quiet as the Grave as Militia grunts and Pilots walked by, when the cover of one truck or car ended they would look to see if they had enough time to cross over to another.

They were going to do the same again when a pair of Militia boots stomped in front of Turner, Two Militia pilot's were standing in front of the Ghosts and there next piece of cover which was a truck near the other end of the road.

What made thing's worse was that Turners cloak was about to run out...

Thinking quickly Turner looked on the other side of the truck he was underneath as saw nobody there so he quickly but silently rolled out from the truck and deactivated his cloak. Ricardo in the mean time was keeping a close eye on the Militia Pilots.

"So you got wind of the new Flamethrower we got for our Titans?" asked the first Militia pilot

"Hell yeah one of our boys got to test it in the prison escape about a week ago, never seen anything like it. Turned those IMC to charred bodies" said the second Militia Pilot.

"Were beginning to use the Flamethrower across the Frontier too, it's really good at burning out IMC positions"

"I'd hate to be the IMC right now having to deal with a kick ass weapon like we have"

"The IMC are finished anyway"

"Maybe, they are still a fighting force to be reckoned with"

"I know, they still say an IMC Pilot is worth three Militia pilot's even with some IMC Pilot's coming over to our side"

"Yeah but at least with them on our side telling our forces how the IMC likes to fight ,may just give us an edge we need to end this war once and for all. Numbers and firepower can only get us so far."

"You think the IMC are gonna crawl back from the brink?"

"I don't know they still got those nasty Specters with them. And a lot of them at that."

"They can be hacked."

"True, but if we haven't got rid of the IMC in two years or more, more of their reinforcements will show up then all of our sacrifices we've made would of been for nothing."

"That won't happen"

"Damn right it won't"

Captain Turner had now fully fully charged his cloak. He re-cloaked and got back down underneath the truck as more Militia grunts were coming.

"Patience...don't do anything stupid" Turner whispered/ordered to Ricardo through the mic.

Once the Militia grunts and pilots had finally scattered, the two Ghosts would finally crawl our from the truck they had been underneath and crawled to the final truck and from there to the grass.

They had reached the barracks on the other end of the outpost where Cindy and Nikolai were waited for them.

"Good to see you guys made it, you ran into any trouble?" Cindy asked as Nikolai put a satchel charge on the last barrack.

"Nothing we couldn't handle" said Turner "What about you?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle either, the satchel charges are in place" replied Cindy

* * *

**Captain Cindy** **Ross and Leftenant Nikolai Romanov **

Nikolai had finished putting a Satchel Charge on the third barrack he and Cindy saw Turner and Ricardo crawl away, and they did the same they had quite a distance ahead of them. there next target was the oil Riggs next to those Militia Stryder Titans, the two Ghosts had there cloaks and there were going to crawl through open terrain with long grass so they should be fine.

Both pilot's went prone and started to crawl there way through the grass and dirt, they came across a patrol and stayed still. their superior skill as Ghosts made them undetectable to the multiple two man Militia patrol who walked by and had bot noticed them. The two Ghosts then continued to crawl until they had reached the area were the Militia Stryders and oil Riggs were positioned.

"Let's go round back" whispered Cindy and Nikolai nodded, they activated there cloaks and crawled around the area where the Titans and oil Riggs were until they had come across a small ditch were they were able to de-cloak and recharge. From the ditch Cindy could see a gang of four Militia grunts having a smoke behind one of the oil Riggs.

And they didn't look like they were going to be moving any time soon.

Cindy opened her mouth to say something but Nikolia bet her to it.

"I know what your thinking comrade, You take two on left, I take right." said the Russian Ghost as he readied his R010-c carbine with a holosight and a suppressor. Cindy did the same with her Longbow DMR with a Aog sight and a Suppressor.

"On my one" she said

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

The Ghosts hot out a couple of controlled bursts toppling the Militia grunts. Cloaking, they quickly grabbed there body's and put them in the ditch. Nikolai then put a Satchel Charge on the oil Rig and then saw something...he saw a large round pipe sticking out of the ground

"Look there. Pipeline" he said

"You think we could take the pipeline to engineering section of the Command and Control building?" asked Cindy

"Worth a shot, there are a lot of enemies from here to there" replied Nikolai

Cindy nodded and crawled inside the Pipeline after Nikolai, they both crawled there way under ground and in the general direction of the Command and Control building. when they had reached the other side Nikolai activated his cloak and looked out.

"I can see Command and Control building comrade, but there are quite a few patrols moving around here. The other barracks are nearby too" said Nikolai

"Alright, climb out and let me see" replied Cindy

Nikolai got out of the pipeline and allowed Cindy to come out, as Cindy looked she watched and waited for the patrols to pass by before activating her cloak, crouching and going on ahead with Nikolia at her back. They went prone when a Militia patrol of truck went by and they eventually managed to sneak up on the engineering section of the Command and Control building. From where Cindy was looking the engineering section had a workshop, multiple trucks and cars and lots of Militia and explosive gasses in containers there. She deactivated her cloak to let it recharge and when it had she re-cloaked and told Nikolai to provide over watch.

Cindy went prone once more and started to crawl to the side wall of the engineering department of the Control building.

"Keep going Cindy, just at that pace and none will see you" said Nikolai over the mic.

The female Ghost slowly but efficiently crawled to the wall and set up a Satchel Charge, the flammable gasses nearby will make the explosion even larger than it should be, just like with the Satchel Charge on the oil rig. Cindy had to quickly stay still as two Militia grunts walked right by her, thankfully not noticing her.

She quickly crawled back to Nikolai and gave him the thumbs up, both Ghosts after that turned and headed straight for the other set of barracks, staying out of sight as they did so.

When they arrived at the second set of barracks they set to planting all three Satchel charges up, then met Captain Turner and Leftenant Maldez.

* * *

**Sargent Travis Mercury **

Travis was patiently waiting with the rest of the IMC grunts and Pilot, this Donavon Ghost guy was telling them to hold position and waiting for the signal.

The signal being half the outpost gets blown to high hell.

Donavon there had to take down some Militia Grunts that were coming to the guard tower using his Suppressed SMART pistol with Enhanced Targeting, no doubt there will be more grunts and maybe even a few Pilots (If they are unlucky enough) to investigate the missing persons.

Hopefully the "signal" will start soon.

Travis looked at his R101-c Carbine when it came to guns he had always been an SMG guy, the CAR SMG was an obvious choice for him. The R97 Compact SMG on the other hand was decent but it was like a sissy gun at times only good in real close quarters, spraying bullets all over the damn place or if your skilled enough the R97 compact SMG makes a pretty good stealth weapon. The R010-c Carbine was Travis's second choice it was an all round good assault rifle with good damage, accuracy and range. There were also other weapons Travis liked such as the GA24 rifle, that gun had very good range and accuracy almost perfect for middle to long distance fighting, too bad that wasn't his fighting style and the Hemlock-BFR with the Starburst attachment, those two extra bullets that come out every burst significantly increases the bursts weapons damage and reliability in close quarter combat.

Travis was never really a distance fighting pilot so sniper rifles were almost useless to him and as for close quarter combat he preferred his fists, knife and CAR SMG over any EVA-8 Shotgun any day.

"Get ready for the fireworks to begin ladies" said Donavon.

Everyone immediately got ready, there were IMC pilot's armed with R101-c Carbines, EVA-8 Shotguns, R97-Compact SMG's and Hemlock-BFR's, and there were some that were armed with just RE-45 Auto pistols, Hammond P2011's and B3 Wingman's.

***BO-BOOM BOOM BOOM BA-BOOOM!* **the Satchel charges went of and there was large explosions that went off inside the outpost.

The water tower came crashing down almost flattening any Militia soldier that was underneath it at the time, the oil Riggs went off in an inferno and covered Militia grunts, pilots and the three Militia Stryders in burning hot oil or simply incinerated them, the engineering section of the Command and Control building was set ablaze smoldering anyone inside and setting off many secondary explosions, the trucks that had Satchel Charges on them flipped upside down in a fire ball and finally at the Militia barracks the laughing cheering Militia soldiers inside were blown either off of their beds or knocked un-or semiconscious by the initial explosion.

"LET'S GO PEOPLE GET TO THOSE JUMPSHIPS!" shouted Donavon as he ran through the hole in the fence. Everyone else including Travis ran through the same hole and ran to the now half destroyed Militia barracks, the Militia soldiers soldiers that were now inside were now screaming, dazed or confused and were quickly all gunned down by the IMC grunts and Pilot's, most of them were yelling and snarling...this was payback for what the Militia did to them in those fucking cells at the prison.

After some quick barrages of Weapon fire the IMC soldiers quickly moved on and where following Donavon towards the the airfield, Travis and a few Other IMC grunts crouched down when they moved to provide cover fire for the main unit, the remaining Militia grunts and Pilots regained there composure and returned fire hiding behind anything that could give them cover.

Travis nailed a few grunts with his R101-c Carbine when a Militia pilot came into view. Travis aimed and *Click*

"Oh Crap" said Travis as he quickly began to reload, the Militia pilot saw he and he took aim only to get lit up in the chest by another IMC pilot.

That IMC pilot was Trisha as she crouched down beside him with Mathew "I got your back Travis" she said.

Travis nodded and continued advancing.

The Militia force that taken completely of guard was now either fighting and trying to hold off the IMC force or calling out for help through there radios, Travis Trisha and Mathew ran as a three and went prone as a IMC grunt and a Pilot got shot down in front of them and returned fire either killing or suppressing the Militia soldiers that were firing back. Travis could see the air port, it was past were Donavon had killed half a dozen Militia grunts with his SMART pistol and was across a small road. He could see the dropships.

"Come On Let's Go!" shouted Travis

Donavon meanwhile was taking down Militia grunt after Militia grunt and was leading the main IMC force, more IMC grunts and Pilots were getting shot down. At this rate there won't be much fellow IMC to save.

He was closest to the Dropship through when he saw multiple Militia grunts and a couple of Militia Pilot's taking up position around the Dropships, but then they were all gunned down quickly and quietly by the rest of his Ghost squad that had showed up from nowhere...literally.

"Come On Let's Go In The Dropships Now!" ordered Captain Turner

The remaining IMC Pilots and grunts flooded into the Dropships accept Travis, Trisha and Mathew who were at the rear covering them. A Militia grunt armed with an Archer Heavy Rocket Launcher locked onto the three IMC pilot's position and opened fired a seconds before Mathew shot and killed him with a shot to the head.

"INCOMI.." was all Mathew could of said before the rocket hit there position, all three Pilots were knocked back by the blast. To Travis the whole world was now blurry, every second felt like ten. He edged his body to the Dropships.

Much to his horror he and Ricardo caught a glimpse of each other before the Goblin took off, Ricardo's face was a small mixture of regret and disappointment as two out of the four Goblins flew off...

Travis got up since the ringing in his head had started to decline and what he saw next shocked him...

Mathew was holding Trisha's lifeless body in his hands, the rocket had completely shredded her left side, from the tips of her toes all the way up to her forehead has just had been shredded open was was bleeding freely. It took all of Travis's inner will power not to throw up right there.

Mathew was holding Trisha's dead body in his hands sobbing away, he held her close as tears fell from her face. Travis looked around and while they were not under fire anymore, he could here Militia voices closing in and the surrounding forest was a mixture of yellow and orange. The undamaged section of the Command and control building had successfully called for help and there just so happened to be an entire Militia army nearby.

Travis ran up to Mathew and began to shake him. "Come on Mathew we need to leave! otherwise we will never get off this planet!."

Travis tried dragging Mathew away from his dead girlfriend.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Mathew bellowed swinging round and punching Travis in the eye. Travis reeled back to the floor again but got up, he could now hear the stomping of the Militia Titan's as they closed in.

"Ugh, Fine! you wanna die! your choice! But I want to live!" Travis shouted in reply and ran towards the single remaining Goblin, Travis soon realized he never flew a Goblin before and had no idea what the controls were. But still he tried pulling up levers and pressing buttons.

A sudden of heavy boots got his attention and he spun around thinking the worst, what he saw was Mathew running towards him "Get Out The Way!" he shouted.

Travis did what he said but in Mathew sense of time Travis wasn't fast enough so he grabbed Travis and threw him out of the way. Travis hit the side of the Goblin and a heavy object fell on his head.

As Travis glared at Mathew, Mathew effortlessly started up the Goblin and the Dropship shot into the air.

They were now off the planet.

Sighing Travis got up and sat down in the co-pilot seat, after a while he spoke.

"So...where we going?"

Mathew didn't respond. There was still a pissed off and broken hearted expression on his face.

"Fine, don't answer me then" Travis said

There was a long deathly silence between the two Pilot's that felt like it went on for ever. then Mathew finally answered.

"Smugglers Cove"

* * *

**Rosemary Jones **

Rosemary looked up at the sky as the Militia forces secured the area, and treated their wounded and shot any IMC wounded. Underneath her was Trisha's dead body.

"So...you think he got away?" a male voice came from behind her

Rosemary continued to stare up into the sky as Ryan walked up next to her.

"If anyone can get away, it will be him" she replied

"You do know that he will have no intentions of joining us now right?" asked Ryan "The shadow Runners will be after him now"

Rosemary turned to walk away, her face was stone cold "You really think the Shadow Runners can kill him? don't be stupid. If anyone can kill him...it will be me."

* * *

**AN/ I know what you people are thinking. Another late chapter. Well I'm sorry but between college and my new job I don't have that much time to myself anymore, that and this chapter took a hell of a lot longer to write up than I thought.  
**

**But never the less I hoped you guys and gals enjoyed, I never really put a stealth scene into this story, or any other of my story's before, so I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter with a review.**

**Golden Sheath out. **


	19. Smugglers Cove

Titanfall the losing side episode 19 Smugglers Cove

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

After ages upon ages of awkward silence the Militia Goblin Dropship that Travis and Mathew were in had reached the X-ray system and the planet Orsan were Smugglers Cove was located, the silence continued between the two Pilots as Mathew landed the Dropship in the outskirts on one of Smugglers Cove's docks. Travis stole a glance at Mathew. His had a stern neutral look on his face but there was lots of anger and heartbreak in his eyes, anger and heartbreak he was justified to feel. He and Trisha had only reunited from there long time apart, when they were separated by her death. Trisha had to endure months worth of interrogations, beatings and rapes at the hands of the Militia before she could see the man she loved again.

But then it ended in tragedy.

Travis knew he should apologize for Mathews loss.

Smugglers Cove meanwhile was actually rather easy to get too and land on since there was no security there whatsoever. None at all. Anyone can enter and leave as they please. The Cove was also a Militia beehive, a place where the Militia can easily recruit it's Bandits, Mercenaries, Pirates, Bounty Hunters and others into there cause. Travis knew they had to be careful.

"Here" said Mathew as he threw Travis some overalls to put over there clothes, there were still wearing there IMC top's and combat trousers, so these overalls were there lifeline. If even a small sight of there IMC clothes were showing they'd be toast.

Since the Dropship they were on had run out of jump fuel. They had to find a different way of the Cove and back into IMC space. Mathew opened the side door and they left there R101-c Carbines behind because even though there was no proper law and order here, it would still cause suspicion if two guys were walking around with Carbines. So both Travis and Mathew took there Sidearms with them, Mathews being his B3 Wingman and Travis being his Hammond P2011.

Both men walked out and into the docks. They had there hoods up as they immediately ran into some Pirates and Militia. They were offloading cargo and carts from a transport ship that had landed next to them, There was a Militia Atlas that was taking care of the heavy crates while the Militia grunts and the Pirates took care of the smaller ones, Both Travis and Mathew could tell that they offloading Titan weaponry and small arms judging from the Triple Threat grenade launchers, XO-16 Chainguns, R101-c Carbines and EVA-8 shotguns that were being offloaded.

Both men kept their head down as they crossed more Militia literally passing right by them and playing to there disguises, they passed through the dock the were in and into one of the main centers of the Cove. There was a market Travis and Mathew were passing through, and in that market Travis saw some of the most frightening people he will ever see in his entire life.

"Sweet Mother of God what the Fuck?!" said Travis as he saw people with holes in there face...which were self made. Most likely gangs. There were people with gothic haircuts with spicks that literally looked sharp as fuck, seriously, they looked like they could puncture armor with that hair. There was some people that looked so emo that they reminded Travis of vampires when Buck used to tell him of supernatural creatures when he was growing up...Well, vampires that looked like they had just came out of a meth lab.

"Travis! shut up and keep up!" Mathew hissed. Travis kept up as they passed through the market.

"Where exactly are we going Mathew?" Travis asked.

"A motel, there free but in poor maintenance but they'll have to do. So Travis please don't be a fucking idiot and get us into trouble" replied Mathew

"I could say the same thing for you, Prat" Travis spat back.

"Just shut the fuck up and follow me" Mathew snarled venomously.

The two men continued to walk through Smugglers Cove until they had came upon a motel, Mathew and Travis had entered the building and had taken a key from the wall that was for the free rooms and eventually came across an unoccupied room that they could enter.

Upon entering the room Travis noticed it had two single beds, a window and a door that led to a bathroom...that was it, there was no central heating and he entered the bathroom to find it only had a single chain linked toilet and a sink, both looked rank and horrible. Travis turned away and walked to the window, God dammit the view wasn't even that good!.

"Well this place is a complete and utter dogshithole!" Travis complained outloud.

"No shit Sherlock, what were you expecting a five star hotel?! perhaps a pampering of your hands!?" came the sarcastic reply of Mathew who was already laying on a bed.

"Sure, yeah that'll be brilliant, why not have a dip in the hotel pool as well" Travis replied with equal sarcasm.

"I'm the one who brought you here from Nexus Travis, so stop being a fucking cry baby and grow up."

Travis glared and sat down on the other bed staying silent. After a while Mathew spoke up.

"We going to have to start thinking of a way to get some food soon."

"I already got that covered" said Travis and he chucked Mathew a few notes that were equivalent to fifty credits.

"Where'd you get these?" Mathew asked.

"I pick pocketed them" replied Travis

"So your a fucking thief"

Travis's eyes now narrowed at Mathew "Well what else could I do?. Beg? I got you some money so you can at least be a little grateful."

This time Mathew stayed quiet.

"Forget this, I'm going out for a walk" said Travis as he got up and approached the door. He opened it but turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry about Trisha" then left.

* * *

It was getting dark and Travis had pretty much gotten used to most of his surroundings, under the hoodie of his overalls he saw a group of Militia Pilots relaxing in the evening sun with a Militia Ogre standing there in offline mode, that sight was pretty common in Smugglers Cove. Now and again Travis would see groups of Militia grunts and Pilot's as well as M-COR and Shadow Runners relaxing with an Atlas, Stryder or Ogre Titan. They'd also have some firearms, sidearms and Anti Titan weapons out and without any ammo in them to attracted civilians especially young men and women.

Turns out Smugglers Cove was a good break for any Militia units that had time off. They were pretty much worshiped by the "normal people" that were living in the cove.

Travis suddenly came upon a large building. A library.

_"Isn't that a fish out of water" _Travis thought to himself and he walked in. Upon entering he saw pretty much a typical library, rows after rows of books on large, tall shelves. He decided to have a look around keeping to his disguise as there was a couple of Militia grunts walking around as well. He then spotted a computer terminal that was free for all to use, he walked up to it and used the mouse to press the login button.

What came up in the screen with a fountain of information just some of it was about the Fist and second (current) Titan wars, Titan Weaponry, the Militia and IMC's special forces, and wanted IMC personnel.

_"It's worth a look" _thought Travis and clicked into the Titan wars.

The 1st Titan war

The 1st Titan war started 20 years ago when tensions between the IMC and the newly formed Frontier Militia exploded into all out war, what started the war was the IMC was expanding too rapidly and kept getting involved in other affairs such as the Frontier's vast planetary recourses and plentiful shipping lanes, while that happened it's own shipping lanes kept getting attacked and taken by Bandits and Pirates. Since the IMC didn't have a military force back then it hired soldiers on contracts from the Core Systems to look after it's new found wealth and profit.

When it was obvious the attacked from the Pirates and Bandits wouldn't stop the IMC started to made a new military wing of itself which relied on the very best training, weaponry and technology money could buy. For a while the Pirate and Bandit attacks stopped, so the IMC resumed it's growing and increasingly aggressive expansion of the Frontier, many small businesses ran out of money, many people had to leave their homes because natural recourses were discovered on there world and more and more wealth went to the IMC.

It was then the Pirate and Bandit attacks came back and this time they were a lot more organized, they again mainly focused on IMC shipping lanes as well as the limits of IMC space, in some instances they took space back from the IMC and thus the IMC was forced to send in their military units to deal with the Pirates and Bandits. Throughout all of this time public opinion on the IMC was mixed. Some people hated the IMC for taking their homes, money and businesses and thus supported or in extreme cases joined the Pirate and Bandit attacks, others supported the IMC because in the Frontier there were many area filled with poverty. There was hunger, corruption and even slavery in certain parts of "free space" and the IMC provided some much needed law and order, recourses and an end to slavery, so some people of the Frontier sided with them.

While with the Pirates and Bandits, there was now enough of them, resources and support for them to conduct a gorilla war on the IMC, to steal as much money and recourses from the company and give them back to the people that had been robbed. However some of the Pirates and Bandits got greedy and started to keep the recourses they had stolen for themselves. The end result of that is that there was much infighting in the rebels and division between them grew. The IMC meanwhile launched multiple new assaults on rebel locations using the legal system to there advantage, it was there that the IMC got it's bad reputation on mistreatment of civilians. When the soldiers of the IMC attacked the Pirate and Bandit bases, ships and colony's it was often under orders to shoot on sight. Each attack would guarantee mass civilian casualties.

With the news of mistreatment of civilians reached the people of the Frontier, anti-IMC sediment unsurprisingly grew. There Mercenary's would come into play. they were just as plentiful like the Pirates and Bandit's, but Mercenary's were more organized and slightly more disciplined. People from across the Frontier hired Mercenary's as well as some Bounty Hunters to conduct anti-IMC operations. In reply the IMC would track down and find the people who were paying the Mercenary's and make harsh examples of then to warn other's not to stand in the IMC's way.

Eventually in the colony known as BlackPeak which was on a mountain range in one of the far corner planets of the Frontier. The leaders of the Pirates, Bandits, Mercenary's and anyone else who hated the IMC met and discuss terms of war and how they can get rid of the IMC from the Frontier. Out of the meetings that took place the Frontier Militia was born. Everyone who was in the Militia would set aside there differences and pool there recourses in full out war with the IMC. The first recorded attack by the newly formed Frontier Militia was on the IMC main station at Demeter. despite being and taken off guard by the sudden attack the IMC fended off the attack by the Militia and thus the Titan wars began.

_"Interesting"_ Thought Travis _"So it was the IMC who made the war but it was the Militia that started it". _He read on.

The reason why it was called the Titan wars was because months after the conflict began the IMC had developed a secret weapon. The Titan. The first time the IMC used the Titan's which was called "Atlas" they gained the advantage in the war very quickly. Since nothing the Militia had could stop the Atlas Titan they stole the blueprints and started to make there own Atlas Titan's from their own recourses, at first Militia Titan's were heavily outnumbered by the IMC's Titan's thus the IMC continued to win, however as the war progressed and the Militia were on the ropes Militia Titan's started becoming more plentiful. That and the Militia's very unorthodox way of fighting over the course of four years had managed to turn the war in there favor.

Noticing this the IMC brought in the Ogre Titan as a way to utterly crush Militia army's and sweep them from the field, Brute force was always the IMC's first choice and the Ogre Titan was perfect for that choice. The average IMC Ogre Titan could take on a squad of Militia Atlas's and win so the Militia would take any opportunity they could get to capture and study any IMC Ogres they had knocked out and damaged. Soon after they would repair the giant beasts and repaint it in Militia colors, soon they would also start producing there own Ogres as well.

The IMC then brought out the Stryder Titan. It was nowhere near as durable as it's Atlas and Ogre brother, it relied on speed and agility to try and flank it's opponent and out skill them to take an enemy Titan down, The IMC would often deploy the Stryder by itself in large numbers to make up for it's lack of durability or in average to small numbers to back up the Atlas or Ogre. The IMC Stryder in one on one combat with an Militia Atlas could easily use it's speed and agility to flank and overcome the Militia Atlas before closing in for the kill, since the Titan Pilot's that were in the Stryder were well trained and knew how to operate it. Despite the Stryders speed and skill it contributed little towards taking down the Frontier Militia in the short term and it wasn't long until IMC forces started seeing Militia Stryders.

Since then the IMC hasn't constructed any more types of Titan's because of the Militia's alarming ways to quickly adapt and to use the IMC's weapons against it. At least on official terms.

The first four years of the first Titan wars were vicious and bloody, in the first two years the IMC had the advantage and pushed the Frontier Militia to the brink. But the Militia held on and stared to push the IMC back. In the next four years the First Titan war became long and drawn out, battles were still fought but it was mainly the Militia that had over and over again evaded the IMC and had attacked fuelling stations and factory's that were under the IMC's control, taking what they could before destroying or crippling them. In the final three years of the conflict it heated up and escalated again. Throughout the whole conflict that stretched across the whole Frontier there were great battles such as Arcanknight, Basilisk, and Korlan City that lasted for days on end.

The training, technology, soldiers and fleets on both sides were different. The IMC had the best technology and fleet far outclassing and outnumbering the Militia's so throughout the war The Militia fleet(s) tended to avoid space battles with the superior IMC fleets that outnumbered them three to one. The soldiers and training that the IMC had was also superior, they had good training and weaponry, a single IMC soldier/Pilot is normally worth 3-5 Militia soldiers/Pilots, However the Militia always had numbers on their side. An average Militia force outnumbered an IMC force by 4-1, that and the Militia also fought with more aggression and determination than their better well trained IMC counterparts. The Militia also had spies everywhere and they could easily steal IMC technology out from under the IMC's nose and bring it back to their side, there forces could also adapt to each and every situation faster than the IMC forces can and Militia tactics were very unorthodox, they would use booby traps, ambushes, crossfires and many types of dirty tricks. Which led to more Militia victories than the IMC would like to admit.

The civilians of the Frontier were still very mixed in their views of the IMC and the Militia, some people wanted the IMC out of the Frontier because of how greedy and carless they could be towards them, especially if they were in the IMC's way. People had heard of what happens to people that go against the IMC in even the smallest matters, they would "disappear" never to be seen again so then the IMC would continue there exploitation of wealth. People knew the IMC sometimes killed civilians and are only here for the profit. Others wanted the IMC to stay because it stands for law and order which was needed in the Frontier because of the poverty, hunger and slavery that were still ripe in parts of the Frontier. The Militia had there pro's and con's too, people liked the Militia because they looked like they were fighting for there freedom, like heroic vigilantes stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. But the Militia was filled with criminals from the start, and continued to recruit more criminals form all types of life into there army's. That and the Bandit's Pirates and Mercenary's that have been mass recruited into the Militia have made people wary of them. Other people absolutely hate the Militia because of the amount of criminals they have in there forces, they have their hate from personal experience since Militia soldiers have made civilians lives on the Frontier an absolute living hell when they weren't acting like heroic vigilantes. Some Militia fleets actually managed to cross into the Core Systems and carpet bomb entire city's resulting in thousands of civilian deaths, that really didn't help there popularity.

_"I can relate to that" _thought Travis when he witnessed multiple bloody fights that happened in the fight club over which side was the better side.

The first Titan war came to end with the battle for Blackpeak, the colony where the Frontier Militia was made. the battle lasted an entire day with the IMC being victorious. Despite the claims by the IMC that the last of the Frontier Militia had been utterly crushed, it was actually a hollow victory for the IMC they won the battle yes but the majority of the Militia's leaders had escaped from the IMC's clutches and a lot of Militia soldiers and Pilots went into hiding, waiting for the call to arms again. Overall the First Titan war lasted 11 years

_"Well that was very interesting, never viewed the wars from this angle before" _thought Travis as he now moved the mouse and clicked on the Second Titan War which was the current conflict.

The Second Titan War (Current)

The Second Titan war started a mere two years after the first Titan war needed when the Militia rose again and attacked the IMC, despite losing the first war the Militia still had great strength and influence across the Frontier and rose stronger than ever before much to the IMC's unwanted dismay. The IMC was still coping and recovering from there loses in the first Titan War and when the Militia attacked they attacked hard and fast gaining ground from the IMC at an increasing rate. It was also at the beginning of the Second Titan War that IMC soldiers, Pilot's and Commanders started to switch sides and join the Militia, it seemed like the IMC's carless profits and attitude towards civilians was catching up with it.

What stopped the Militia's advance was yet another secret weapon made by the IMC called "The Specter" it was an automated infantry unit and had the strength of five men, the speed of a top class Olympic sprinter, can jump up ten story buildings, are absolutely deadly in close quarter and hand to hand combat and have much faster reflexes than top trained soldiers. IMC forces were getting bulldozed by the Militia attacks which were hard, determined and ferocious but the Specter helped the IMC put a halt to that. Specters were literally designed for war so they are killing machines on the battlefield. Fearless, relentless and merciless, they quickly became the stuff of nightmares for the Militia forces. Since the IMC had still not fully recovered from the First Titan war they began mass producing Spectres into there armies, making up 40% of overall IMC troops.

The Militia as every resourceful as they are unorthodox quickly thought of way's to combat the new Specter threat and they came up with the data knife. Commonly used by Militia Pilot's across the Frontier the Data knife had two functions, one a regular close combat knife, two a hacking tool which they used to hack IMC Specters and bring them over to there side. It was very effective and soon the IMC saw it's very own Specters going against it so there Pilot's where forced to use data knives of there own to bring the Specters back on the side of the IMC. Eventually the Data knife became the standard issue knife for both sides.

Unlike the first Titan war where the fighting was ferocious for four years, drawn out in the next four and became ferocious again in the final three, the Second Titan War has now lasted for Seven years and constant battles have been waged such as Hammond's Gate, New Cape Town and IMC Mega Factory Bravo.

Travis could remember learning about the news that the Militia was moving to into Angel City to "Get Barker" while he was in training, luckily he managed to get a phone call from Buck that he was ok and the Fight club that was there home had only taken light damage from the fighting.

As the Second Titan war raged the Militia were once again on the ropes as the IMC through superior training, technology and Specters pushed them back and were on the verge of winning. It was then discovered that James MacAllen former IMC commander came out from hiding after the IMC pillaged his Colony. He was responsible for the mutiny on board the IMS Odyssey during the First Titan Wars, he joined the Militia and in a very short few months pulled the Frontier Militia out from another defeat and lead them to destroy Demeter, the main jump station where the IMC got it's reinforcements from as well as destroyed the main Cooperative facility where the IMC had developed the majority of there Specters.

Both of those attacks had a devastating impact on the IMC and for once since the First and Second Titan wars began the IMC are now on the verge not of losing but of being utterly wiped out by the Militia. Ever since Demeter, uprisings across the Frontier had began in IMC controlled space and the IMC has lost more and more recourses, space and territory to the Militia and to the uprisings themselves who joined the Militia. Now the IMC is running low on man power and has to increasingly rely on Specters and other robotics to help them fight and win there battles, unless the IMC can somehow fight there way back into a stable position in the Frontier. The Militia will be the victors of the Second Titan War. The majority of the Militia think that the remaining IMC forces though are still a strong force should surrender or join them in order to bring the war to an end quicker since IMC Pilots are still superior to Militia Pilots, and some including former IMC Commander Marcus Graves and more IMC Pilots, soldiers and officers have taken up the Militia's offer to join them and have.

After reading that paragraph of information Travis felt a sharp nasty sting in his gut, he happened to know one of the traitors who turn to the Militia. Hell she was Militia all along...Rosemary.

_"I hope I never run into her again, because If I do I have no idea what I'll do to her for what she did to Gary, Hayden and me."_ _"On the wrong side, my Ass"_

Suppressing his feelings and closing the page Travis went to Titan weaponry to see what he could learn from there.

Titan Weaponry

XO-16 Chaingun

The XO-16 Chaingun is a fast firing, belt fed, fully automatic Titan weapon. Processing a considerable rate of fire with high precision and low recoil, very rarely will miss his/her intended target with this weapon. This versatility make ideal for mid to long range targets and at close range it's high calibre rounds will cause disorientation, optics distortion and confusion to enemy Titans. A perfect two way weapon effective against Pilots, and Titans, it is the go to weapon for any Pilot at any level.

The XO-16 Chaingun was the very first Titan weapon to be made and came into service at the beginning of the First Titan war, produced by the IMC the XO-16 Chaingun is the most common weapon any Titan can have. Used regularly by both the IMC and the Militia.

40mm Cannon

The 40mm Cannon is a high powered Titan weapon that as it's named inquires firers highly powered 40mm shells. This weapon is effective with attacking enemy Pilots and Titans, the quick timed rounds and the accuracy of it's shots makes it a good weapon to use at mid to long range, but can cause damage to the user when used at short range.

After the beginning of the Titan wars a Militia transport ship was shot down in the middle of a warzone. IMC forces had surrounded the transport and were expecting an easy victory, The Militia forces that survived the cash had a Titan Pilot and an intact Atlas with them so what the Militia Pilot did was pull a intergraded 40mm cannon off of the side of the crashed transport ship and attacked. The result was the IMC forces who didn't have a Titan themselves at the time got swept away and the Militia modified the cannon into the 40mm cannon and mass produced it. The IMC did the same soon after making it into the cannon weapon that it is now.

_"Heh, I'm learning more from this computer terminal than from my Titan Pilot training" _Thought Travis.

Quad Rocket

The Quad Rocket is a weapon that fires a tight-nit cluster of 4 rockets at a target and exploding on impact, the weapon is best used against Titans and objects only providing limited success and mobile and flying Pilots, however it can take out large groups of enemy's that are close together instantly.

The Frontier Militia produced this weapon to use on their raids and it is perfect for just that, the rockets that explode on impact and cause instant destruction was great for causing as much damage as possible in a limited amount of time. The IMC adopted this idea and used it for mass battles where brute force was needed.

Triple Threat

The Triple Threat grenade launcher shoots three giant grenades, it excels at clearing rooms and close quarter Titan combat. (as long as the Pilot inside his/her Titan who has the Triple Threat isn't to close) The grenades exploded on contact with armor and other hard surfaces but not when the grenades roles on the ground.

The IMC made this weapon and used it for clearing Militia troops out from bunkers, tunnels, and rooftops which they used to ambush IMC troops, the Triple Threat was effective for the IMC tactic of clearing out Militia positions and flooding them with infantry and Specters. The Militia use this weapon too.

Arc Cannon

Arguably the most affective weapon on the battlefield, the Arc Cannon is an immensely powerful weapon that shoots a lightning bolt with a low rate of fire, it can by charged up semi automatically to produce a heavy shot that will hit, damage and destroy nearby targets or it can be fire with a very low rate of fire to produce light shots. The Arc Cannon is known to zap missals and ejecting enemy Pilots out from the air and drain power from a Vortex shield.

The physiological impact from a Arc cannon shot seen through the eyes of a soldier can be described as "Abject Terror" that's why the IMC really took a licking to this weapon when they made it, it provided a perfect to sweep the Militia away from small skirmishes to full fledged battles as it zapped through infantry and reduced them to bloody bits and it could stun Titan's and disorientate the Pilots inside. This was proved during the first Titan war and up till now, the Militia try all the time to get there hands on this powerful weapon.

_"Hell yeah, that's my Weapon"_

Plasma Railgun

The Plasma Railgun is the most powerful Anti-Titan weapon every produced right now, it fires a traveling Plasma Pulse which can be at it's most effective when fully charged. This Plasma Pulse could cause maximum damage to any Titan, even a heavy Ogre could be knocked out by it.

The most recent Titan weapon made by the IMC, in the right hands of trained Pilots It could slice through enemy Titan's like a red hot knife through butter. It is best used to make a sniper weapon for allied Titan's, fire a shot or two and move on to a different position to do the same again. This would maximize the Plasma Railgun's firepower. Like the Arc cannon mentioned above the Militia try to get any Plasma Railguns they can.

M5-FZ Flamethrower

The most recent weapon made by the Militia, the M5-FZ Flamethrower is a powerful and vicious weapon that is deadly at taking out infantry. The flames themselves are made form highly concentrated napalm that was being used before the Titan wars had even started, against shields the flames wouldn't do much damage but once an enemy's Titan's shields are down the highly concentrated napalm due to intense heat will quickly erode they armor and some of that napalm is still in liquid form and thus will seep in through the cracks and dents made by battle and into critical systems of the enemy Titan, and even on the enemy Pilot if they are unlucky.

In recent battles the M5-FZ Flamethrower has proven itself to be the Militia's version of the IMC's Arc Cannon, it covers IMC grunts, Specters and Titans in hot napalm, almost instantly frying them into charcoaled bodies and metal. The psychological horror made by the Flamethrower on IMC troops was great indeed, some IMC grunts have been reported to drop their weapons and run away when a Militia Titan armed with a M5-FZ Flamethrower would come along. So far the IMC hasn't adopted this weapon into there forces due to it being so new.

Travis shuddered at the memory of seeing that monstrosity of a weapon unleashed on IMC prisoners, that flamethrower more or less disintegrated them leaving some charred skeletons behind, he'll be dammed before he has to face that freak of weaponry again. He then closed the application and checked out the Militia's and IMC's special forces.

Militia Marauder (M-COR)

The Marauder corps is where the Militia had it's best soldiers, Pilot's and engineers. Each Marauder corp unit is based in a brigade among other units, such as the Militia's vast Pirate, Mercenary's and soldier units. The M-COR is also home to any Ex-IMC pilot's that may have changed sides, The Frontier Militia is always looking for experienced soldiers so turned IMC pilot's are accepted into any brigade that is nearby. The M-COR is the Militia's heavy troopers, specializing in engaging the IMC and holding/defeating them, demolition missions, shock and awe and the capturing of IMC supplies. More recently the M-COR has had an influx of new recruits as well as the rest of the Militia's unit's since the destruction of Demeter and the IMC's cooperate headquarters, since it obvious the IMC is on the ropes.

Militia Shadow Runners

The Shadow Runners are the Militia's special forces, they can either work with other Militia groups or completely on there own as a fully independent unit. Each Shadow Runner is either a spy, assassin, saboteur, stealth specialist or another type of specialist. The Shadow runners have spy's everywhere and they are all over the Frontier but in a battle they can fight very well and each members of the Shadow Runners put's their individual skills to use allowing them to thrive on the battlefield and make it very difficult for the IMC to kill or even find on the field and off of it. Now since the IMC is on the ropes the Shadow Runners are expanding there operations more than ever in order to find and kill off IMC personnel and to disrupt IMC operations to finish the IMC once and for all.

IMC Black Ops

The IMC Black Ops are dressed in complete black. From there armour, to there black custom weapons, even there visors are black so giving them the name "Black" Ops is the first thing that comes into mind when looking at them. The IMC Black Ops consist of the IMC's most efficient and deadly Pilots. In full on battles the IMC Black Ops are completely unmatched by whatever the Militia can throw at them due to the most elite training and firepower, Black Ops are normally sent to the most heavy fighting zones across the Frontier, sent to defend the IMC's most valuable recourses and bases and commit special operations within war zones.

IMC Ghosts

The IMC Ghosts are made in reply to the Militia Shadow Runners, Ghosts are stealth specialists sent behind Militia space and lines to conduct specialised operations that would help other IMC forces across the Frontier. In battle they would fight alongside regular IMC soldiers and Pilots if necessary to help win the day. Ghosts are elite stealth and support troops, their flexibility to adapt when it comes to different combat situations is the best out of all IMC forces, and that makes them very much respected within the IMC.

_"Damn right I remember that Ghost squad that helped me escape from Nexus, I have to admit they are fine soldiers."_ Thought Travis

Travis was about to leave when he noticed the computer had a list called "Wanted IMC personal" which was strange because normally he saw loads of wanted Militia personnel lists when he was in the IMC but too see a wanted IMC personnel list. Though it would make sense to see one eventually since the Militia now have the dominant force on the Frontier.

He opened the document and a whole list of IMC personnel including soldiers and Pilot's came up upon the screen.

Some of them he recognized.

Travis saw a picture of Mason Stevens. His Commander.

Mason Stevens

100,000 credits for a confirmed kill. Mason Stevens has been in the IMC for a long time. He started out as a young Captain that has just came out of IMC officer school, he has 80+ Pilot kills and 50+ Titan kills, the majority of those he got was in the First Titan Wars where his rise to IMC fame began. he is the Commander of the 10th IMC Special Operations battalion an accomplished unit. He has a sharp, cold and tactical mind and will soon be in command of more combat units, eliminating him will deal a heavy blow to the now already crippled IMC.

_"100,000 credits?! You shitten me?! Damn they must really hate him" _thought Travis as he read the information.

As well as a familiar looking man who had black hair and who's face was stoic.

Nigel Blake

70,000 credits for a confirmed kill. Nigel Blake was once a Shadow Runner assassin, that was until he betrayed the Militia by killing there then leader Colonel Anderson and joining the IMC. He has 20 Pilot kills and 20 Titan kills and in the IMC he told of how the Shadow Runners worked and operated, as a result a lot of Shadow Runners were captured and killed because of his actions. He is hated across the Frontier especially from his former Shadow Runner comrades.

_"Nigel? A former Shadow runner? HA! I don't believe it, but then again this information does explain a lot about him. Why he doesn't talk at all and is completely stoic, more stoic than Rosemary. Colonel Stevens must of taken him under his wing."_ Thought Travis as he moved on

Moving on he saw a picture of a man with white hair...that's right white, dudes an albino on the computer screen.

Jacob Roberts

50,000 credits for a confirmed kill or captured. Jacob Roberts is a member of the 8th IMC Black Ops division. He is a very prestigious, precise and well respected Pilot in the IMC. Jacob was one of the few IMC Pilot's that against all the odds survived Demeter and returned to active service. He has 30+ Pilot kills and 30 Titan kills, he also knows Commander Blisk and Ex Vice Admiral Graves on a personal level, so if possible try to capture Jacob for interrogation so he can be brought over to the Militia's side.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?! he survived Demeter?! HOW?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"_ Travis's mind screamed at him.

Once Travis had gotten over the luckiness this Jacob dude had, he moved on to a man who had short blond hair and had a GA24 rifle on him

Kax Autto

65,000 credits for a confirmed kill or captured. Kax Autto is probably one of the most hated IMC Pilots on the Frontier by the Militia, he is nicknamed "The Blue Sentinel" for good reason. He is one of the two surviving members of the 40th Squadron that was all but destroyed by constant battles with the Militia. He has 40 Pilot kills and 30+ Titan kills, Kax also knows Commander Blisk on a personal level as well and is one of the most calm, patient and most of all deadly Pilot's the IMC has to offer, he has killed a lot of key Militia personnel and some of the best Pilots the Militia has which also makes him a prime capture target.

From under his hoodie A smirk crept up on Travis's face _"Haha, constantly trying not to get captured by the Militia in every battle with them, that dudes got some bad luck. But at the same time has some iron balls in order to get hated by the Militia like that" _

Travis continued to look down the list of wanted IMC personnel, the amount of credits that were available for each capture/kill went down as he came across less important soldiers and Pilots, until he spotted something that shook him to his core.

Travis Mercury

20,000 credits for confirmed kill. Travis had been captured for interrogation but escaped in a prison riot, if Travis goes back to the IMC then it should be known that Travis has a lot of potential in the IMC, he has killed 15+ Pilots and only 2 Titan kills. Despite these low numbers the IMC higher ups consider him to be a prodigy and if Travis gets re-enlisted into the IMC again, he will grow to be a rather large thorn in the Militia's side.

Travis gulped with horror, the Militia was coming after him AND he was in a Militia beehive. What the Fuck?! why him?! he wanted no part in this war! Fuck the IMC and fuck the Militia! He'd had bled, been battered and lost friends for the IMC and they left him behind. FUCK EM.

Deciding that was enough reading, Travis left the library and went out onto the streets. He kept his head down mainly due to fear now. He was being hunted like pray. Like a fox in a hunt and the dogs being Militia special forces. As he past through the market to get to the library he past by some Militia pilot's that were still in the same area they were before but they were getting drunk, there was even a Militia Pilot that was making out with some girl.

Suddenly a rather large crowd appeared and they looked like they were centered around a stage, Travis looked to see what was happening and he didn't like what he saw...

He saw female IMC Pilot's on there knees and barley had any clothes on them, they looked like that had appeared to be interrogated, beaten, and raped multiple times. The looks in there eyes were looks of emptiness, defeat and depression.

_"Slaves" _ Thought Travis. Just like what he found out on that computer terminal a lot of the Frontier especially the places that aren't under IMC control such as this place still practice slavery and broken female IMC pilots always fetched a high price on the slave market. next to them a man was calling the prices for each slave as a line of Militia grunts separated him on the stage from the bidding crowd.

Shivering in disgust, Travis turned away not even wanting to think of the life of slavery that was in store for those poor women.

* * *

Travis entered the motel room with a snack he bought from a small store, he finished it off and saw Mathew siting on his bed eating something as well.

"Where were you?" Mathew asked

"I went out to take a nap" replied Travis with sarcasm laying down on his bed.

"Very funny" said Mathew "You like Smugglers Cove?"

"No, it's a shit tip. I wanna burn the whole fucking place to the ground"

"Well at least on that we can agree"

"What have you been doing?" Asked Travis

"Looking for a way's off this shit tip"

"...and?"

"There could very well be a couple of ships we can smuggle ourselves into and make our way to IMC space"

"And if that doesn't work out?"

"It will"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I said it will Travis so shut it" snapped Mathew as he looked at Travis in which he replied.

"Hah! I'm only questioning your plan and your already getting pissy"

"At least I'm trying to actually get us out of here, I don't see you doing anything Travis you little shit"

Travis now sat up from his bunk "Oh I'm the little shit?! Well at least I'm not acting like an emotional fucking cripple getting pissy over everything, did Trisha know you were this much of a pain in the ass?"

Mathew stood up from his back and walked over to Travis who stood up in reply. Mathew had his B3 Wingman out and he brought the sidearm up to Travis's head.

"You talk about her like that again, I'll blow your fucking brains out and leave you here to rot. Your lucky your still apart of the IMC otherwise I wouldn't give you this warning."

"Fuck you, fuck the IMC, and fuck the Frontier. You fuckers left me to die, I'm done with you" spat Travis while slapping the B3 Wingman away from his head. This set Mathew over the top, with a snarl he grabbed Travis and swung a punch at his nose. Travis ducked under it and swung his own fist and hit Mathew in the face but that didn't do anything as Mathew jumped on Travis into the bed which broke as it couldn't take both's men's weight, Mathew grabbed Travis's Hammond's p2011 and tried to fire it at Travis's face.

Travis used one hand to block Mathew's gun hand and another to garb hold of Mathew's face while Mathews hands was either holding the sidearm or around Travis's throat. Mathew was bigger and stronger than Travis and despite Travis's best efforts his sidearm edged closer to his face and was struggling to breath. This IMC Prick was trying to kill him...

So what Travis did was with his hand on Mathew face, he jammed his thumb into his eye. Mathew yelped in pain as he eventually was forced to let go to Travis due to the pain in his eye and Travis kneed him in the cheek knocking the man over, Travis then got on top and tried raining punches on Mathew but the older IMC Pilot easily out muscled him and chucked him off.

Both men got up quickly and Mathew ran right at Travis with several large punches which Travis either dogged or blocked before grappling the last punch and sending a high knee right at Mathews nose which connected with a *Crunch*

"RRAAAHHH!" roared Mathew on the top of his voice as his nose bled, he sent out an uppercut at Travis which found it's mark. Travis's lower jaw crashed violently into his upper jaw, he could taste blood in his mouth for sure. The wind was then driven out from him but a heavy kick to his center, Travis hit the wall and almost immediately after he felt two hands grab his head and then he felt his skull smash against the wall not once but twice cracking the wall. Travis was then picked up violently buy the neck and thrown to the floor with a thud.

Travis couldn't breath as he writhed in pain on the floor, Mathew picked up his B3 Wingman and was above him aiming at his head about to fire. Travis quickly sent a kick to Mathews groin making him drop in one pain with a cruse and shot he fired from his B3 Wingman went wide. Travis then sent another kick to Mathews face before getting up, but then Mathew quickly ignored the pain and got up as well he sent a fast lighting punch to Travis's face making him stumble back and making more blood come out from his mouth.

Mathew once again grabbed Travis and headbutted him, braking Travis's nose. Travis screamed with agony as he clenched his face, Mathew them tackled him to the floor. Giving Travis's now bloody face hard punch after hard punch, Travis's sight was now darkening and his consciousness was fading after each hard punch hit him.

"DIE! DIE YOU TRAITORUS CUNT!" Mathew bellowed as continued to smash Travis's face up.

Travis meanwhile had grabbed something in his right hand. It was his Hammond P2011 sidearm, with a yell he swung the sidearm at Mathew's head catching him in the temple, the punching immediately stopped as a now dazed Mathew was no struggling to stay on top, Travis swing the butt of his sidearm again and caught Mathew in the eye making him cry out in pain and get off.

Travis wasted no time, with all the strength he could muster he now jumped on Mathew and began smashing his skull with his sidearm. Mathew tried to throw Travis off of him again, but the mount of damage he was taking from Travis's blunt weapon quickly put an end to that effort.

"AARGH!" Travis yelled hitting Mathews head and face with the blunt of his sidearm like a club until Mathew had stopped fighting back completely. Mathew's face was now a bloody pulp and the final hit Travis gave him with his sidearm was so forceful it snapped the Hammond P2011 pistol itself. Travis snapped his nose back in position and grabbed the B3 Wingman on the ground and aimed it at Mathews forehead. The silence that followed next was deafening Travis's finger squeezed and loosened on the trigger of the Wingman deciding on weather he should kill Mathew or not.

Eventually Travis dropped the B3 Wingman and decided to leave the room. both men had pretty much beat each other to a pulp, but before leaving Travis heard Mathews very strained voice.

"I should of let that Militia Atlas kill you"

Travis paused for a few seconds. Before walking out.

* * *

**AN/Chapter is done!. So yeah first off I'm not sure that some of you know this but Titanfall does have a pretty rich history, and I wanted to bring that history into this fanfic to bring more backstory and provide some input on how things are across the Frontier. Some of the history I've put in are legit to the storyline, other sections I put in because I wanted to make something different out from the history and make this fanfic more unique in it's own way.**

**Well Travis has now officially gone rouge AND is being hunted by the Militia...what will happen to him? Where will he go? **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review's help my motivation to continue this fanfic so please tell me what you thought.**

**Golden Sheath **


	20. Nightmare

Titanfall the Losing side episode 20 Nightmare

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy.

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys it's Golden Sheath, I need to talk to you guys I have to be honest I really am thankful for the help and support I've gotten for this story. But something's come up I have to talk about, barley anyone is reviewing on this story anymore...the reviews I get help motivate me to continue this story and for the past 5-6 chapters I'm barley getting any now...am I doing something wrong? is this story getting boring for you guys? Do I need to change anything? should I stop this story? I just have to ask these questions because I want to make this story better for all of you people, my beloved audience of followers and favorites but like I said barley anyone reviews on this story anymore and I'm just wondering?. Why?**

* * *

Buck was polishing a glass as he had just given a couple of men a drink each, It was a busy night at the Angels fight club there was a crowd of people watching, cheering and betting as two muscly dudes fought it out. The aging gruff man with black hair, brown eyes continued to serve drinks to customers who were either leaning at the stand or sitting down on the tables talking about things.

A man in a hoodie suddenly walked up to the till and stared at him. Buck uninterestedly raised an eyebrow before walking up to the man.

"What can I get you" he asked said and the hooded man chuckled slightly. Buck had dealt with this type of asshole before, people that can try to act hard or mysterious into order to get a free drink or too. If not they'll start causing trouble.

Which is the reason why he always had an old lever action rifle under his bar.

"You deaf? I said what can I get you" Buck repeated

After a short silence the man replied "Get me a glass of your best whisky." his voice was no doubt familiar.

Buck continued to stare then he got a clean glass and filled it with the best whisky the fight club had and put it on the stand.

"Fifteen credits" Buck said.

"The hooded man chuckled again. "Nah your gonna give it to me for free"

"Pay the Price. Or get out" said Buck warningly.

"Is that how you always talk to your customers?" asked the hooded man

"No, It's how I talk to people who want to cause trouble" Buck replied who hands was reaching for the lever action rifle under the stand of the bar.

"I don't wanna cause trouble, I just want a free drink"

"Does this place look like a damn charity shop to you jackass? you either pay up or get out."

The hooded man laughed, it was a youthful but hardened laugh. He then lifted up his hood showing who he was.

Travis Mercury. Buck's adopted son.

"Travis?!" Buck gasped.

"Surprise" Travis mused.

Buck's face slowly turned from shock and surprise to a smile and a hearty chuckle.

"Take it" said Buck motioning the whisky, Travis took the drink and had a slow sip of the liquid savoring the taste of having a fire in his throat. God he missed the taste of alcohol, he barley had any since he was in the IMC thanks to there stupid rules.

Travis and Buck then had a hug, before Travis took a highchair and sat down.

"So are you on leave or something?" asked Buck

"Nope. I've left the IMC" replied Travis

"Wha, why? and how did you get here?" Buck asked surprised

"I managed to smuggle my way here from ship to ship until I got here and as for why I had left...you want the truth?" Travis asked in reply. Buck nodded.

"Because the IMC are a bunch of greedy, uncaring pricks who only care for money and don't give a shit about their soldiers."

"No kidding Travis, so what was life like for you in the IMC?"

"Hell, If I am to tell you that I'll need a whole lot more alcohol than this" said Travis as he downed his whisky.

* * *

It was getting late and people were leaving the fight club. Buck and Travis sat by a table in a dark corner of the bar.

"So come on Travis, you kept me hanging the whole afternoon, tell me about your time in the IMC" said Buck as he pored Travis a glass of whisky.

Travis picked up the glass and drank some of the content. "Well after I completed my training at IMC training base Whitehead I was immediately pressed into service after the IMC lost Demeter. I was sent to defend the IMC Cooperate facility, it produced the bulk of IMC Specters as well as other robotics and mechanics that the IMC needed."

"During the battle I killed for the first time, Buck. I killed quiet a few Militia Grunts and a Militia Pilot, I tasted real combat" said Travis

"And what was that like?" Buck asked.

"It's not something you ever forget, the danger, death, energy and thrill of battle are mixed in with one another. I didn't show it but every time I went into battle I had to swallow my fear that I'd wont make it back alive, my fear that I won't be able to come back here or see you again. But at the same time it's the best adrenaline rush you will ever have, your heart going at 100 miles per hour and the constant close encounters with death. It's addictive, it really is." said Travis honestly.

"How did it feel when you killed?"

"The first time I killed, I felt a sense of disbelief. I had taken a single or a bunch of lives for the IMC cause. But eventually you get used to the killing...hell...I actually started to enjoy it...especially killing those Militia Pilots. Damn those guys pissed me off." said Travis as he downed half his drink.

Buck's face was neutral but he was expecting that answer. _"war does that to you son, sorry this happened to you"._ He had seen what Travis was like from the first Titan wars, he knew a couple of Militia Pilots who had killed so many IMC soldiers that killing and slaughter was now normal for them.

"So yeah." Travis continued "I fought in that battle but fighting by my side were two other rookies that came out of training with me." Travis then swallowed...hard. Buck had noticed. "Hayden Mitchell and Rosemary Jones. Hayden was like a brother to me, we stuck together right from the start of training and we always had each others backs." Travis's eyes then flashed with anger "Then there was Rosemary...she was the fastest, most agile and the best hand to hand combat Pilot I had ever seen. I wasn't able to beat her at anything during training." "I was also serving in a combat Pilot unit, the 10th Special Operations Battalion, the leader of the was the legendary Colonel Stevens a hero and a legend for the IMC in the first Titan war as well as other Pilots such as Captain Roxy Smith, Captain Gary White and Leftenate Candice Sanderson."

"How did it go?" asked Buck

"We lost the battle at the IMC cooperate facility, and as a result the IMC was really on the defensive from that point onwards. We had set up a new bases in the outskirts of the Frontier, in places such as Runoff and Swampland. The Militia quickly sent some forces at attack our new bases..."

"Travis?" asked Buck looking him in the eyes and putting a hand on Travis's shoulder

After a moment Travis continued "We defeated their attacks and took one of their important personnel hostage, ever heard of Barker?"

"Yeah, he's the reason the Militia came here first time" said Barker

"Well we captured him and took him to Overlook, an IMC prisoner waystation. We would keep prisoners there until we can locate a proper place for them for an actual lock up." Travis then took the rest of the drink down in a single swing and Buck refilled his glass. "Me and Hayden were ordered to watch over him, and we did for a few days until the Militia came"

"I'm guessing they took him back"

"Yeah hit us before we even knew what was happening, one moment we were guarding Barker they next we were zapped out of a window by and Arc grenade. Me and Hayden tried to get Barker back as the IMC were fighting back, but we couldn't get to him in time and the Militia escaped with him. What made things worse was one of our commanders, a prick called Commander Blisk blamed me and Hayden for "Failing to do our jobs" when it came to watching Barker." Travis's hand then squeezed the glass in his hand in memory of Blisk giving him a black eye until it broke sending liquid all of the table.

"Oi!" growled Buck. "I don't care weather you came back from war, you brake one of my glasses again, I'll stab you through the heart with a fucking pen knife" he warned

Travis smirked slightly "Sorry, as I was saying"

"After Overlook, we got a tip that James MacAllen leader of the Militia was at the colonies of Nexus so we organized a large strike force to attack some of the colonies he was suspected of being in and..." Travis paused as Buck got him another glass of whisky "That battle was most defiantly the worst battle of my life"

"Really?" asked Buck

"No it was all sunshine, rainbows and fluffy sheep" deadpanned Travis

"Funny, at least you being an asshole didn't die off" sarcastically replied Buck as Travis took another swing of whisky

"So yeah Nexus was a shitshow, not only was the Militia there but it was like a fucking cluster fuck, we were outnumbered...im guessing 5-1 at Pilot's and Grunts. There was this one point where a saw a massive Human wave of Militia coming at us, I almost craped my pants at that." Travis voice slowly went down as he continued "Hayden's team had reported that they had captured MacAllen but then went quiet, so Colonel Stevens ordered me to check on them and...and..."

A single tear came down Travis's face as he voice continued to quieten. Buck looked at they boy with increased sympathy.

"When I found them...they were dead...Hayden, my best friend and brother, Captain Gary White a man I had real respect for as a leader. Both dead and killed by...oh god"

Travis couldn't help but tear up, so Buck sat by and gave the boy another hug.

"It's alright, you don't have to continue" he said

"Rosemary" said in-between the hiccups and sobs "It was Rosemary, she was Militia all along sent to train in the IMC and gather critical information for the Militia's cause, I should've known that she was always so quiet and stoic,...maybe If I had taken action sooner Hayden and Gary would still be alive."

"It wasn't your fault" said Busk keeping Travis in a hug "You know she is? a traitor" he said firmly "It isn't your fault in the slightest"

Back let Travis go, and a small smile came up on Travis's face "Can't believe I actually had a crush on her" he admitted.

"BAhahahahaha Travis was in love" Buck teased

"Go suck on one" shot Travis "So I told Colonel Stevens what had happened and he ordered me back to the dropships that were coming in, the IMC had lost the battle" Travis suddenly and dangerously got loud "That's when the IMC abandoned me right where I was about to get on the dropship, I was right fucking there! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! and they left me behind...".

"That's the IMC for you" said Buck "They don't give a shit about there soldiers or people that fight for them. There only in it for the profit and resources".

"Yeah I knew that even before I was forced to join up" replied Travis "So I was knocked out by an explosion and I woke up after the battle, I found my way into a bar in one of the other colonies...and got captured.

"Now why would you do that Travis, you literally did a dick dum move right there" said Buck

"When you've been through the crazy shit I've been through, you honestly don't give a fuck anymore" replied Travis

"So like I said" Travis continued "Once I was taken captive I was subjected to interrogations, beatings and starvation" He said grimly "I met nearly all of the top assholes of the Militia, MacAllen, Sarah...bitch, that traitor Graves, some fucking high class Militia officer...seriously fuck that guy, and Rosemary of all people."

"Her?"

"Yeah her, they all tried to fill my head with the same bullshit the Militia likes to spout out from there gloryholes. That their freedom fighters and farmers fighting for a better tomorrow for the people of the Frontier, protecting there homes and family's and to end the war. You know the usual. Then Rosemary came and mentioned to me that she may be into me..."

"So what she likes you?, what does she look like anyway?" asked Buck

"She's blond with blue eyes, has soft but bored facial features. I'll admit she has a good body but she looked like she never gave a damn about anything, of coarse that was just a disguise to keep suspicion off of her."

Travis took another swing of whisky before continuing.

"I don't know weather she likes me or I like her, and honestly I don't care" Travis before swallowing a huge gulp of more whisky finishing the glass. Buck pored him some more. "But she had it in her to APOLOGIZE for killing Gary and Hayden, she fucking KNEW what she was doing! and what she was going to do! yet she still apologized".

Buck had nothing to say. He only put his arm on Travis's shoulder for comfort

After a sigh Travis continued "Before I decided to join them...yes Buck I was tempted, an IMC Ghost squad managed to free me and I with another prisoner..." Travis paused again "We managed to cause a riot that destroyed the prison I was in, ironically it was still on Nexus"

"Who is this Ghost squad..." said Buck

"There an elite stealth and support group that the IMC made to combat the Militia Shadow Runners, there are very respected in the IMC" replied Travis "There was thousands of IMC prisoners in this prison, we raised the entire fucking place to the ground, that and some other building as well, though we had numbers in this breakout, we had virtually no guns and the Militia had guns, Pilots, dropships and Titans and..." said Travis going quiet once more and was looking down.

"Flamethrowers" said Buck

"How'd you know?" asked Travis not looking up.

"I've heard of the prison break, I just wasn't sure if it was the right one you were talking about" replied Buck "Apparently it was there the Militia truly revealed there secret weapon, the M5-FZ Flamethrower there calling it."

"Yeah so along came five Militia Titan's the front one, an Ogre Titan had the M5-FZ Flamethrower on it and when it opened fired..." Travis shuddered uncomfortably "I'll never forget it. the dancing skeletons as there were drenched in highly concentrated enflamed napalm, and the smell of roasting flesh..."

"Travis..." said Buck softly "You can stop talking about this if you want too"

"I...yeah, I've left the IMC and I've made new enemies by doing that, I know this city is an IMC controlled zone but I need to lay low for a while...and rest"

"Travis you are like a son to me, you'll always be welcomed here. Now go on, your room is still in the same condition you left it" said Buck

Travis did bring up a good point, why'd he go back to Angel city? an IMC controlled city? He could easily get spotted if he goes down the wrong alley or shows his face on a public CCTV camera, so why'd he go back?. Simple.

He had nowhere else to go.

Buck watched the boy leave, He knew Travis will change when he eventually came back but he was also dreading it as well. In some ways Travis was still himself, the sarcasm, the lip and the standoffish behavior but in most ways Travis was completely different, his brown eyes were once confidant, mischievous and youthful. Now they were cold, tired and hard as Iron. Travis's face was a lot more cold and stoic and the lengthened brown hair that now covered half his forehead was even slightly grey in some areas indicating high levels of stress. And the last time Buck saw Travis cry it was the first time he took Travis in all those years ago.

Travis had changed that was for definite.

* * *

"Cut the chatter! initiating drop sequence!" shouted an IMC pilot

Travis was in a dropship with Roxy, Candice, Nigel and Mason as the flew towards the landing sight, an IMC controlled colony was under attack by the Militia and Travis's squad among other IMC pilots and battle groups was sent to defend it. The colony was a cut down forest favela looking colony with a very thick jungle surrounding it, the back door of the Goblin dropship opened and Travis and his squad came running out.

"Alright!, Nigel! support Abel company at the southern section of the colony! Travis! support Bravo company at the fuel pumps on the northern section! Candice and Roxy with me! Were going to the center to support the main defense!" Ordered Colonel Stevens as his Titan fell out of the sky, it was a behemoth Ogre Titan armed with a XO-16 Chaingun with an accelerator attachment.

As he ran Travis watched as Mason entered his Ogre and saw Candice and Roxy mount up on top.

"Listen up Pilots! we need to defend this colony and it's fuel supplies from the Militia, defend the colony from the initial attack and drive the Militia out. Good luck" said Blisk as he was talking on Travis's visor.

As Travis ran to support Bravo company two other IMC pilot's followed him, one male, one female. The male was armed with a CAR SMG like him with a Holosight attachment and the female was armed with a R101-c Carbine with no attachments. As the Pilots jumped and wall ran on buildings towards their objective they could hear the all to familiar sounds of battle happening around them as the IMC held their positions against the onslaught of Militia, the sound of battle got louder and louder until the Pilots made one last jump and they landed right by the front lines.

Travis and the other IMC Pilots immediately took cover and moved up firing as IMC positions were them strafed my Militia dropships passing over head, the low sound of powerful machine gun rounds being spat out as well as the missals being launched and hitting IMC positions was almost defining to Travis as he advanced while all around him chunks of mud, flesh, metal and fire flew everywhere.

The IMC positions where Travis was, was on top of a small hill. The hill itself had some small oiling rigs on top that the IMC was trying to defend. IMC forces where taking cover in or around buildings, in some makeshift pill boxes and fortifications or behind/beside destroyed or still fighting IMC Titans who were holding position. The Militia meanwhile where at the bottom of the small hill trying to advance upwards they were deploying Titans on mass to most likely rush the IMC positions on top of the small hill, they were also taking cover in or around buildings on in the streets of the main colony. Most of the favela looking colony was already under Militia control, the streets were swarming with Militia grunts, pilots and even some Specters, Colonel Stevens was leading the IMC counter attack aimed for the center of the colony while there was another IMC counter attack at the south of the colony where Nigel was.

Only the northern part of the colony hadn't already fallen yet.

Travis ignored the screams of utter agony as IMC grunts and a couple of IMC pilots had there limbs blasted off or where blown to bits yet still alive, other grunts tried to pull them out of harms way and save all they can, Travis then saw a Militia dropship coming in for another strafing run so his picked up a Archer heavy rocket launcher and took cover behind a building where he could get a clear enough line of sight while in good cover, he locked on and fired. Some one else had the same idea as two heavy rockets screeched at the Militia dropship. The Militia dropship couldn't pull out of the way in time and both rockets hit their target. Falling, the Militia dropship let out a low metallic moan as it descended...right for him.

"Christ!" said Travis as he ran and jumped out of the way as the Militia dropship crashed and lit up the building he was taking cover behind, reducing it to burning rubble.

"Spyglass this is Bravo four actual, requesting Titanfall on my position over!" ordered Travis

**"Command given. stand by for Titanfall" **Spyglasses low metallic voice responded.

Soon enough a fireball came falling out of the sky and Travis watched as it landed with a mighty crash right in front of him, making the ground shake as if an earthquake was happening. Travis did nothing as his Atlas Titan reached out and grabbed him and put him in it's Titanium chest.

**"A.I. Offline, Pilot mode engage"** said Jeeves.

Travis now in his Atlas took a moment to survey what was going on around him, more IMC forces were arriving either through drop pods or dropships and were advancing to the front, a lot of the buildings that were around were either destroyed or damaged, but had IMC grunts and Specters setting up machine gun positions in them to wait for the inevitable Militia charge. There was also a lot of destroyed trees around, no doubt they collapsed because of all the fighting but they do provide good cover should the need arise.

Travis's Atlas then started to run forward as it was already getting shot at by Militia forces at the bottom on the hill, Travis's Atlas joined a IMC Stryder armed with a Quad rocket another IMC Atlas armed with a Triple Threat grenade launcher and an IMC Ogre armed with a XO-16 Chaingun. IMC Pilot's, grunts and Specters were now in position in the buildings that were still standing, in the make shift forts and pill boxes or in other positions as the Militia started to attack with there main force.

Out from the streets below came a whopping eight Militia Titan's. Three of them were big heavy Ogres, two of the Ogre's were armed with 40mm cannons and the other had an Arc Cannon. Three more Militia Titan's were Atlas's one was armed with a Quad rocket, another was armed with a XO-16 Chaingun and the last was armed with a Plasma Railgun. The final two Militia Titan's were Stryders, one had a 40mm cannon and the other a M5-FZ Flamethrower.

To back up the Titan's a large mass of Militia Infantry and some Militia Specters had joined the charge. Up they came, charging up the hill and using what cover they could find. The IMC forces opened fire. A lot of IMC grunt's and a few IMC pilots had Spitfire LMG's that thundered as they shot hot lead against the Militia mass, the IMC and Militia Titan's engaged one another. Despite being outnumbered two to one the IMC Pilot's inside there Titian's had obviously better training and had a range advantage since they were on top of the hill.

This worked well since at first most of the Militia rockets and Titan rounds impacted the ground in front of them so the IMC Titan's fired everything they had against the approaching Militia Titan's who weren't sprinting at the risk of crushing there own forces. Travis already was charging up his own Arc cannon for the fifth time before letting lose on a Militia Ogre stunning it and doing more damage while zapping and disintegrating any Militia grunts that were nearby. But by now the Militia Titan's were now up the hill enough to be in range and Travis quickly started having rockets, cannon rounds and slugs damage his shields. Staying focused, Travis continued to concentrate on the Militia Ogre he was damaging by launching a Cluster missile at it but the Militia Ogre put up a Particle wall and sent rounds of Slaved Warheads at Travis's Atlas.

Travis's Atlas put up it's vortex shield and it caught up 40mm rounds, XO-16 Chaingun rounds, Quad rockets, rounds fired from assault rifles and sniper rifles and even a fully charged up Plasma Railgun round.

_"Damn, they must really want me dead" _Thought Travis as his Vortex Shield began to rapidly drain and the Militia Ogres Particle wall was still up, so Travis did the next big thing. Aiming slightly to the right Travis unleashed the piled up ordinance and bullets upon the Militia forces that were slightly behind the beast of an Ogre. The result was a big spray of blood so big that Travis and the IMC forces could see it from there positions, the Militia grunts, a few Militia Specters and a couple of Militia Pilot's got there limbs and heads blown off or had chunks ripped from there bodies as the Vortexed backed ordinance descended upon them.

From the Militia's point of view they were already half way up the hill, but as expected they were taking heavy casualties from the IMC defenders at the top of the hill. The Spitfire LMG's IMC grunts and Pilots had were tearing down Militia Grunt's and Specters alike, the small mounds of cover that were available for the advancing Militia was almost like a god send to them as most Militia tried to take cover and avoid the murderess spray of bullets before charging again even further up the hill. Militia dead was staring to litter the hill as the battle continued, but with the Militia Titan's they were also still advancing and engaging the outnumbered IMC Titan's. Despite being outnumbered the IMC was putting up a good fight as the Militia had already lost one of it's Ogers. A lot of IMC grunts and Specters had a lot of Archer Heavy Rocket Launchers and with the IMC Pilot's that already were firing there Anti-Titan weapons Rockets and other munitions came down like rain upon the Militia Titan's. It did have an effect as two Militia Atlas's, another Militia Ogre (The same one that Travis is firing at) and a Militia Stryder were getting damaged at the amount of munitions being fired at them.

But numbers and firepower where two of the Militias best traits as the shot's from there Titan's and soldiers were blasting holes in the IMC defence, from where Travis was IMC grunts and Specters were either being shot up or blown apart by explosions. Though not at the same rate as the Militia's forces of coarse, but it was enough that it would lessen the amount of IMC soldiers and Specters firing at the Militia. and unlike the Militia the IMC didn't have the numbers to replace their unit's...

Travis's Titan's shield were now depleted as the Militia Ogre despite the damage it had taken continued to advance, and the 40mm rounds it fired began to degrade his Titan's health. The Militia Ogre then took multiple Triple Threat grenades from an IMC Atlas who itself was taking heavy damage, the grenades forced the Militia Ogre onto one knee, before a cluster missile from Travis's Atlas and a Rocket salvo from the IMC Atlas forced it's Pilot to eject.

There was an explosion to the left of Travis's position as the IMC Ogre was taken down by both a Militia Atlas armed with a Quad rocket and the final Militia Ogre armed with an Arc cannon, and other explosions were heard as the Militia targeted the IMC with mortars. All around the pill boxes and makeshift positions there was a high whistle before a loud shell would hit the IMC positions blasting apart men and metal alike.

One of those mortar shells landed near Travis's Atlas as the shockwave from the initial explosion made Travis's Atlas shudder to the right, Travis seemingly ignored it as he shot out a fully charged Arc bolt into the advancing Militia lines, killing a dozen Militia grunts and Specters and a Militia Pilot. the IMC Stryder that was shooting Quad Rockets at the Militia was then hit full on by a mortar shell, since the IMC Stryder's shields were already down due to damage it had taken already the thin armor it had offered no protection...The top of the IMC Stryder turned into a fountain of flames as it collapsed to the ground.

The IMC Atlas armed with a Triple threat was then hit by a fully charged Plasma Railgun round and the pilot inside had to eject, that only left Travis Atlas left. Luckily his Vortex shield had fully recharged and just on time, as a knew wave of ordnance and bullets came right at him. Travis caught it all and returned it at a Militia Atlas armed with an XO-16 Chaingun doing enough damage to make the pilot inside eject. Travis's Atlas was then damaged by a Arc bolt from the remaining Militia Ogre making Travis's Atlas stutter on it's legs, his Titan's regaining shields took most of the damage but now they were gone and his Titan health was reduced to 50%.

Travis turned to charge up a Arc bolt of his own, before a explosion happened right in front of his Atlas. A mortar round had landed in front of him and had swept his Atlas off it's feet and to the ground.

**"Zzz...zzzz W-warzzzing...C-CzzCrit..ical..zzz damage tazzken zzz...suggest ejec...jec..jetion"** buzzed a stuttering Jeeves

"Ahhh fuck me" said Travis slightly disorientated as to tried to pry the now battered inside of his Atlas's chest open, it was a struggle but Travis managed to squeeze himself out and activate his cloak. Looking around Travis could see dead IMC grunts and Specters everywhere, and he could hear the Militia Titans walking up to the top of the hill with Militia soldiers behind them.

Travis knew the IMC forces were falling back to the secondary position which was in the remaining buildings and positions around the fuel pumps so he ran, knowing a Militia Atlas had come into view behind him. Travis jumped onto a wall, wall ran from wall to wall until he had gained enough momentum to jump high into the air and as his cloak ran out, landed next to a position filled with IMC grunts a few IMC Specters and that male IMC Pilot from earlier.

All IMC units and Travis readied themselves for what was to come, they didn't have to wait long as they came under fire from the approaching Militia. They returned fire with a machine gun rounds as a team of IMC grunts and a IMC pilot was in a building next to Travis's position. Travis used a whole magazine of rounds from his CAR SMG before reloading and firing again. not knowing weather he had killed any Militia or not since they were in positions to, the fire from the Militia's side would of been more accurate and devastating but the IMC machine gun position in the building was helping to pin them down. The IMC Pilot's next to him called in his Titan.

With a mighty crash the male IMC Pilot's Titan fell to the ground behind the IMC position, it was an Atlas with an Plasma Railgun with the Instant Shot attachment. Travis heard a cry of fear and terror coming from the soldiers and Pilot inside the building which the machine gun position was in before a set of Quad Rockets found it's target, blowing rubble and some traces of burnt flesh everywhere.

As the IMC Atlas and the Militia Atlas's went to engage one another, Travis thought it would be a good idea to try to find a better position in a different area or building so he activated his jet pack and lifted into the air, bullets flying around him as he did so. Travis continued to run and fly until he had reached the bottom of another building that was still standing he used his jumpkit to fly in and can across the female IMC pilot from earlier.

"What's the situation out there!" she asked while reloading her R101-carbine.

"50 shades of fucked, that's the situation" Travis replied "The Militia are through the first line of defence and are already penetrating the second line" he said while taking cover.

Both pilots saw the fight between the IMC Atlas and Militia Atlas and got there Sidewinders ready, when the Militia Atlas unleashed multiple Quad Rockets on the IMC Atlas and was overwhelming it. Travis and the female Pilot unloaded many many microrockets upon the Militia Atlas, through the damage the Militia Atlas turned it's attention and it's Quad rocket towards them. This allowed it the IMC Atlas to come back and give the Militia Atlas a punch to the side making it stumble.

*BANG BANG BANG!*

The Pilot beside Travis fell down dead, killed by a SMART Pistol. Travis quickly jumped back and looked around for the basterd that killed his comrade and to he saw the Militia Pilot that did. She was standing at the doorway already locking onto him, Travis ran right at her with his CAR SMG at the ready quickly killing the distance between him and her but at that moment...he paused.

Standing right in front of him and was already locked onto him was Rosemary.

She had looked as stoic, cold but as pretty as ever. Her blonde hair was shining just as bright as her blue eyes, her face had the usual bored and uncaring look it normally had but it wasn't without it's beauty, She was wearing Militia CQB uniform and despite being locked onto Travis with her SMART Pistol she didn't fire...

Travis was stunned that she was here in front of him, he didn't know what to do or saw, until he remembered.

She killed Gary and Hayden.

"Rraahh!" Travis yelled raising his CAR SMG to fire but just as he pulled the trigger, Rosemary moved like lightning using her leg to kick Travis's weapon out of hands making the single shot that did come out hit the ceiling.

Travis replied by pulling his knife from his Sheath and brought it down in a stabbing motion at Rosemary's left side of her neck, she easily turned her body to the right and using her elbow to hit Travis in the face, she then sent two punches at Travis he dodged the first and blocked the other. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him while sending a knee into her gut, it connected winding her slightly Travis then brought his knife down upon Roesmary's neck but she rolled out the way and appeared behind him. Travis felt two arms wrap round his head in an execution attempt, so he ducked down low and threw Rosemary over him. Despite the power in which he threw her Rosemary landed on her feet and as Travis stood up she sent a heavy turning kick which hit Travis in the head knocking him down.

"Argh, Bitch!" Travis spat.

Rosemary replied by unsheathing her knife and going for a stabbing motion at Travis's chest, Travis used his knife to deflect the strike and several more before kicking Rosemary away. Travis got up and ran right at Rosemary with a thrust at her neck this time she used her knife to deflect the attack and dashed to the left while sending a slashing attack at Travis's side, Travis jumped away in response and swung his knife several times at Rosemary's neck and chest each attempt Rosemary merely stepped to the side to avoid the attacks before after another attempt at a slash she swung her knife upwards cutting Travis's right arm which held his knife.

"GAH!" Travis yelped jumped back again staying clear of Rosemary, he looked at his arm. It was bleeding freely. Travis now tried to find his knife since he let go of it when his arm was slashed he saw it on the ground but it was kicked to the other end of the room by Rosemary who was now running at him.

_"Oh Shit" _Travis thought

Rosemary jumped in the air and did a spinning kick right at him, Travis dodged it and performed and revers turning kick at her face. At the corner of her eye Rosemary saw it coming and ducked under it making Travis's leg hit the wall, she then brought her knife upwards and sliced Travis's hamstring. Travis cursed loudly and jumped back once more now struggling to stand but this time Rosemary didn't give him time to recover, she brought her knife down in a stabbing motion at Travis's chest which he caught and sent a punch at Rosemary's face which she ducked under and with her legs took Travis's legs out making him fall flat on his back.

While with the Titan fight ended outside with the Militia Atlas defeating the IMC Atlas buy damaging it enough to pull out it's Pilot and squish him in it's merciless, cold and titanium hands, Travis activated his jumpkit and flew out of the building on the opposite window he came in on. He then saw the building explode in fire. Travis watched as the flames inside the building ravished in it's insides._"Better you than me Rosemary" _Travis thought.

Travis tried to stand but when he did he felt a sharp and overwhelming stinging sensation in his hamstring, Travis did a silent scream and he fell down. He was in serious trouble.

Suddenly a huge explosion made itself known, it was so big and so loud that it shook the ground and made Travis want to cover his ears. The Militia forces had broken through the IMC second line of defenses and had targeted the fuel pumps which were extracting fuel, the result was a large nuclear like explosion sending dirt, rubble and smoldering hot oil everywhere. Travis's headcam then saw Blisk's face show up on it's top right hand side.

"All unit's the Militia have destroyed the fuel pumps and are overwhelming our positions, were pulling out. Get to the nearest dropship for extraction." he said.

"I would if I could" Travis mumbled in reply crawling away.

Two Militia pilot's, both male appeared seemingly from nowhere and jumped on Travis punching and kicking him. Travis cursed and screamed not wanting to get captured again but one of the Militia Pilot's kicked him hard in his wounded and bleeding hamstring making Travis jump up and land on his back in pain, the other Militia pilot pulled off his helmet showing his face, there the Militia Pilot's beat him and kicked him until Travis was barley conscious, and black and blue bruises was all over his body including his left eye that became swollen shut.

Travis spat out some blood as he lay barley conscious waiting for the inevitable embrace of death, that's then the beating stopped Travis opened his non swollen eye and saw Rosemary standing with the Militia Pilot's looking down on Travis. A small gasp escaped Travis lips, how could she survive that? she was inside that building when it exploded...

The Male Militia Pilot's hands want to their helmets...and took them off, both men were Hayden and Gary...Travis's best friend and most respected ally, blood from Hayden's chest and throat where Rosemary had shot him was flowing freely and Gary...Gary had a hole in his head where Rosemary had killed him instantly.

Travis started to tremble at the horror that was being shown to him, fear was in his eyes and had tears falling from them. Rosemary raised her SMART pistol and fired.

*BANG!*

* * *

Travis woke up screaming, he franticly looked around his room, there was nobody with him. Travis was panting rapidly and his bed was soaked with sweat. Quickly Travis stood up and ran over to his bathroom, he turned on his light and turned on his tap to put some cold water in his sink, Travis looked in the mirror and his face was drenched in sweat. When the sink was deep enough he turned off his tap picked up some water with his hands in a cupping motion and threw it on his face.

Travis did this several times, letting the cold water run down his face and down his body. Travis was only wearing bottoms as pajamas so he looked at his body, it wasn't as muscly as it originally was since it had been starved, beaten and abused in battles and interrogations and only had to rely on snacks to get by.

Despite this it was still fit, and Travis could see the scars he had earned in the battles were he had fought for the IMC, he had a moderately sized scar on his right hip and left shoulder, he had a scar from his left collar bone and near the center of his stomach and to top it off he had a large scar from the top of his right side of his chest that ran down to the center.

_"My war scars"_ Thought Travis staring at them.

After he had calmed down he pulled the plug on his sink and went back to bed...though he didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night. 

* * *

**AN/ So there you go guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I want to sent a very warm thank you to everyone who have supported me this far with kindness and constructive criticism, I wouldn't be this far without you so from the bottom of my heart. Thank you:)**

**If anyone wants to talk with me about this story or anything else, let me know with a review or PM.**

**Peace. Golden Sheath out.**


	21. Riot

Titanfall The losing side episode 21 Riot

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Travis opened his eyes, he wasn't sleeping, not after the nightmare he had last night. He looked over at his clock, 10:30 am was the time. Travis got up and walked into his bathroom, there he undressed and had a shower. He needed that shower he hadn't had one in months and he never felt so dirty in his life. Travis while scrubbing looked down on his scarred body and made his mind up that he was goanna make his way over the gym and do a real hard workout and get himself ripped.

Once Travis was done with his shower he got dressed in his civilian clothes and brushed his teeth. He then heard a knock on his door, he went to open it and did. He saw Buck standing there.

"You ok Travis?" he said holding some food and drink.

"Yeah I'm alright" Travis replied.

"You sure I heard you screaming last night. I was about to smash your door down and check up on you, but I know you like your privacy" said Buck.

"I just had a nightmare" Travis said "I'm ok now".

Buck looked at him "Alright" he eventually replied evenly "I got you some food and drink, get it down ya"

"Thanks" Travis smiled.

Travis took the food and drink and as Buck left began to eat, oh how he missed home food, bacon, crisps, sandwiches and fruits. It was a nice change from the rations the bitch IMC used to give him and he'll burn off any fates as energy once he hits the gym.

Finished with his food. Travis got dressed properly and went to go to his fight club's gym, while taking an extra pair of clothes to put on after the exercises.

When Travis walked into the fight clubs gym he had a small smile on his face, everything was exactly how he remembered it to be. The gym was split into sections, it has cardio vascular related exercises on the right hand side, weights in the middle and equipment on the right. There was some people there, some of them Travis's recognized either through talking with them before he joined the IMC or in the ring when they would fight.

He had started on the treadmill and did a warm up run for ten minutes. once he was panting lightly he got off and went to the weights, there he grabbed two weights both weighing 35kg each and did 3 sets of 20 on each arm testing his biceps. When he was done Travis put down the weights and jumped up and grabbed hold of a pull up bar and pull himself up, ignoring the stinging pain in his arms Travis proceeded to do 60 more pull ups each one more difficult than the last. Once he had finished with that Travis sat down on a chair of an exercise that worked his Calf muscles. Since Travis 'was' a Pilot he legs were very well muscled and he was able to do a lot more sets.

Travis next decided to do some sit ups, he laid back on another bench and tucked his feet under some hilts Travis then did 5 sets of 50 sit ups making his stomach burn as he did them. Stopping for a rest Travis got a drink of water before going to the other end of the gym to do some boxing, Travis put his guard up and sent multiple quick and powerful blows at the punching bag while moving like a ghost, there one second gone the next. *BANG! BANG! BANG!* the punch bag thundered as Travis's fists reigned blow after blow upon it, when Travis was getting tired he imagined the punching bag was a Militia Pilot and that encouraged him (and pissed him off) enough to keep up the power and speed of his attacks until he stopped and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Finally Travis decided to do a full cardio vascular workout, so he got on the treadmill and ran in sped up or slowed down stages for a straight hour. When Travis was done he was heavily panting and sweating. He went to the gym showers and cooled off, satisfied with his workout.

* * *

Travis was having a drink of beer at the stool of the fight club while Buck was serving customers as people were talking calmly. Travis had overheard some of those conversations, apparently there was going to be a riot tonight at this district...he smiled at that, riots were fun. In a riot Travis gets to raise hell and brake shit, take whatever he could put his hands on and fight the police.

So yeah...fun.

Travis had been on two riots before, one when he was twelve and Buck had taken him to it. That was a new experience, the second he went to was when he was sixteen Travis went on his own and damn that was fun. He had sweet sweet memories of that night, and now there was roomers of another riot going happening tonight near where he lived? he wasn't going to miss that.

But there were other more disturbing roomers floating about. Roomers about a impending Militia siege on Angel city and the IMC was goanna force everyone out of there homes to prepare for it. Travis hoped that wouldn't happen and roomers just stayed roomers.

Travis's thoughts were immediately and sharply cast aside as a young woman sat down on the bar next to him, she was an Indian woman and a pretty one at that, she had black hair, dark eyes and olive brown skin but what made Travis's hair on the back of his neck stand straight up was the fact that this young Indian woman was in IMC uniform...that and the markings on her shoulder that was facing him proved that she was an officer.

_"Oh Shit"_ Travis thought as he stayed completely still and not make eye contact with this woman, the IMC always have a tight grip on it's soldiers and Pilots and if they ever get off the leash they would sent people to look for and track them down like vultures.

"Good day sir" the woman spoke to him with a smile and a friendly voice.

"Hi..." Travis replied awkwardly.

"How are you?"

"Good"

"Do you know this city sir?"

"Well I live here so what do you think?" Travis asked sarcastically.

"The IMC wants to reach out more to the people that live in it's territory's and build trust between it and the people" said the officer totally ignoring Travis's sarcasm.

_"Dogshit"_ Thought Travis

"So therefore we are setting up new public social zones where people from all walks of life and learn of the prosperous, active and charitable life the can have if they join the IMC". Said the officer.

_"Woman, you ain't fooling me" _"Cool" Travis replied simply.

"Have you ever thought of joining the IMC?"

"No"

"Why not?"

_"Because I know how greedy and_ _careless the ICM really_ _are" _thought Travis "Because I never wanted to" he replied still not looking at the officer.

The IMC officer looked at him curiously, Travis could feel her not hostile but worse curios stare pierce his well being. He needed to get away.

"Have a nice day mam" he said before getting up and walking wile the IMC officer just watched him...

Travis would spend the next hour upstairs in his room before coming down again. Glad that the officer was gone.

* * *

This was the night...the night of the riot. Travis had told Buck he was going, to blow off some steam. He needed it.

Travis had already met up with a gang as many people do in the start of riots before coming together to form a small army of drunk thugs and excited gangsters. Travis was wearing his normal clothes bit with a hoodie and a tight piece of fabric around his nose and mouth to cover up his face, only his eyes could be seen. There was already shouting and car alarms going off in the distance and people started to run, so did Travis coming up upon the streets that the riot was happening. Everywhere was quickly becoming a bombsite with bricks and rubble being chucked, windows getting smashed and cars being lit on fire. Travis came up on a store who's front door was smashed open and with some other rioters ran inside.

Travis already knew what he was going for. The front till's. Where the money was, on his way he saw some the rioters had started to fight each other including two of them that were in front of him in his way.

As one rioter beat down the other Travis jumped up high as the rioters face turned towards him, Travis swung a kick at the rioters head and connected. The rioter got floored, Travis didn't even look behind him as he continued to run towards the front tills. He got there and most of he needed had been taken. Money. Despite this the was some left so he grabbed two fistfuls of credits and stuffed them in his pockets before zipping them up.

Travis them had to dodge a punch as the rioter had had knocked down a few moments earlier had got and was trying to attack him, Travis dodged a couple more punches before sending a couple of his own punches at the rioters face before sending an uppercut at the rioters chin flooring him. Travis then stomped on the rioters face to keep him down.

_"Get Merc't fool__"_

Travis ran out of the shop to find the IMC riot police had shown up. several armored vans sped up the road, one of them crashing through a car and out from the back dozens of IMC policemen armed with riot shields and nightsticks and dressed in heavy riot armor formed up. Already they and the armored vans came under attack from the rioters throwing bricks, rubble and Molotov's . The riot police marched forward with there nightsticks batting against there riot shields, Travis was now in the main crowed had grabbed a Molotov and aimed carefully where to through it, a ran a few steps forward and with his good arm through the Molotov as if it were a grenade.

The Molotov hit just behind the front row of riot police on the second row, and although the riot policemen were advancing with there shields up and outwards like a tortoise the flaming liquid went everywhere and disrupted the tortoise formation as the riot policemen either tried to get away or help douse the flames on there fellow policemen.

Bulls-eye Bitches.

Almost sensing the sudden panic in the riot police's ranks, the rioters either chucked more rubble or with makeshift melee weapons charged forward. One thing was definite Riot's on the Frontier were often brutal. Especially if it was in IMC controlled territory.

Rioters and Riot police clashed on the streets as if it was one of those medieval battles Travis had read in a book when he was younger, makeshift weapons smashed and riot shields and nightsticks were swung in reply. The Riot police were holding the line despite being heavily outnumbered, some of them fired gas grenades from grenade launchers into the crowd to try and brake them up, though Travis and some other rioters picked them up and threw them back.

Through all the noise and chaos Travis was helping some other rioters push a car over on it's side, after some effort they did. The car went on it's side and upside down. Travis then climbed on top.

Travis could almost see almost everything from the car he was on top on. He saw the Riot police fighting of the rioters, rioters looting shops and cars and in some cases driving cars into the shops to get them open. He saw rioters, gangsters and thugs fight amongst eat other in gang wars and there was buildings, cars and dumpsters on fire. Travis could sense the atmosphere, it was filled with chaos and life. He loved it, this was his happy place.

"COME ON!" Travis shouted while on top of the overturned car at the Riot police "FUCK THE SYSTEM!, FUCK THE POLIECE!, FUCK THE IMC!" he taunted.

Travis then noticed something at the corner of his eye, looking over he just a thug who had just thrown a stone at him. Travis was to slow to react and the stone hit him in the temple of his head and knocked him off the car. Travis's world was now dazed and his vision blurred but he could hear people jeering and laughing at him because of the way he fell.

_"Argh!...what in the fresh fuck was that?!" _

Groggily getting up, Travis shook his head and rubbed his eyes and few times to get his vision back. He then tried to look for the cunt who had thrown a stone at him. He recognized who it was, it was a thug wearing a black coat a green cap, and tracksuits with two white streaks running down them. Shaking his head one more time Travis started to make his way through the rioters, gangsters and thugs to get to the barsterd who he was going to bring the beat down on. Travis was goanna stick his boot so far up that thug's whooped ass that he'd shit snow for year.

Travis grabbed the thug by the shoulders and spun his around, and the thug had just enough time to realize who it was before Travis head-butted him. The thug recoiled sharply back and Travis continued his assault by smashing the thug in the nose a few times as hard as he was able, gritting his teeth as he did so.

*CRACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* The thug screamed as his nose was getting destroyed, so his friends rushed in to attack Travis.

Travis was now getting attacked by three men, Travis easily stepped to the side of the first thug's attack before sending a knee into the thugs stomach and as the thug got winded, Travis smashed his knee into his face making the thug fall to the ground.

Travis saw the second and third thug rushing at him so Travis spun around and did a reverse turning kick and got the second thug in the jaw, he went flying and landed on some gangsters, which started another fight there.

The third thug cursed at Travis as he swung a fist, Travis easily blocked it before sending a few lighting punches at the thug's face and chest before sending an uppercut at the thug's chin. But then some asshole took Travis's legs out from beneath him.

Before Travis could turn to face the dipshit who did that the Riot police launched more gas grenades into the crowed, they then charged forward breaking through the line of rioters they were fighting as a result most of the crowd scattered.

Travis hardly had the time to stand before a couple of Riot police men came running out of the gas and attacked him, swinging there nightsticks right at his head. Travis weaved in and out of them and sending a couple of kicks in reply. But the Riot police has riot shields to protect them and Travis was then struck on the knee with a nightstick. Travis winced in pain falling to one knee, a Riot policeman swung his nightstick as Travis's face but Travis grabbed it and elbowed the Riot policeman in the protective see through plastic that protects the face, the force was enough to shove the Riot policemen back a few steps but then the other Riot policemen successfully hit Travis on the head with his nightstick. Travis hit the ground and now both Riot policemen were hitting a grounded Travis with there nightsticks.

Growling, Travis rolled away and got up and both riot policemen were already upon him. The first swung his nightstick at Travis's face but Travis timed it just right and caught the nightstick in his hands, Travis then twisted the riot policeman's weapon to block the second strike coming in from the other attacker. Seeing an opening Travis kicked the second riot policeman in the knee making him stagger while ducking under a swing from the first riot policeman's shield. Travis then swung his momentum around and did a reverse turning kick that hit the first riot policeman in the back of the helmet making him stumble to the ground. Travis then had to weave in and out of a few more attack's from the second riot policeman before rolling under another opening he saw while picking up a brick from the ground.

Travis then swung and hit the second riot policeman on the back of the helmet with the brick making him fall to one knee in a daze. To finish him Travis ripped off the first riot policeman's helmet and bashed him in the back of the head. At the corner of his eye Travis saw the first riot policeman running at him with his nightstick high in the air, Travis deflect the nightstick with his helmet then swung at the riot policemen's head. The riot policeman blocked it with his shield but Travis then kicked him in the chest as hard as he was able making the riot policeman stumble back, he would of fell if he wasn't wearing armor.

Travis then saw a third riot policemen coming at him but the rioters were fighting back and a thug jumped on the riot policeman before he could get to Travis, so Travis now ran and tackled the second riot policeman to the ground and began to hit him with his helmet. The riot policeman tried to defend himself by keeping his shied up and swinging his nightstick, so Travis pried the riot shield from his grasp and began hitting him with the helmet again and again and again until the riot policeman couldn't fight back...

Travis then got up and saw the third riot policeman beat down the thug from before so Travis approached him and the riot policemen swung his nightstick in a heavy swing downwards at him and Travis easily dodged, the riot policeman then swung his shield at him which Travis also dodged before swinging his helmet at the riot policemen's head. His head snapped back from the impact and all Travis needed was another swing before the third riot policeman was also on the ground.

Travis now looked around at the chaos around him flames from the buildings were almost everywhere. Rioters, gangsters and thug's were everywhere and the remaining riot policemen were retreating, cars were burning and chaos reigned supreme.

Boy did he miss home.

"COME ON THEN!" Travis shouted with arms raised with fingers giving the birds at the retreating riot policemen, rioters and gangsters were alongside him who were both cheering and cursing. "COME ON!"

* * *

The next day Travis came downstairs from his room and into the bar of his fight club home, his hand was nursing a bruise on his temple were got a stone thrown at his head.

Yawning. Travis fetched himself some grub and a drink and sat down on a table. he drank and ate while he got Buck's attention.

"There's the champion of the hour" said Buck with a half smile "Had fun?"

"Yep" said Travis "You should've been there, all kinds of crazy shit was going down"

"Someone had to make sure this place didn't end up getting robbed in the night." said Buck

"True. Your past your prime anyway old man" mused Travis

"Oi, get cheeky with me again Travis and I'll shove so much cotton wall down your throat that it will come out of your ass like a tail on a playboy bunny" threatened Buck.

"Hahaha-haha. Alright sorry" laughed Travis "So yeah I robbed at store, beat up a few thugs and I even took down three riot policemen by myself."

"Wow, I'm almost impressed" said Buck who's voice was tripping with sarcasm.

"I know, aren't I just amazing at everything I do" replied Travis with a shit eating grin on his face.

It was then the doors of the fight club come swinging open and an IMC pilot backed up by 8 IMC grunts marched in. The bar suddenly went quiet there was even music playing from a music recorder that seemingly stopped when the IMC troops entered the bar. The Pilot and soldiers were heading straight for Travis who himself had a stoic look on his face but there was fury in his eyes.

The Pilot and grunts stopped right in front Travis's and Buck's table.

"Sargent Travis Mercury, you are charged with desertion. You will accompany us back to the nearest command point for interrogation, failure to comply with result in deadly force". Said the IMC pilot in a low and commanding voice.

Travis stayed quiet, as did the rest of the bar. Just when the IMC Pilot was about to speak again Travis got up.

"I'm not going anywhere, I've fought for you barsterds and you abandoned me on Nexus and left me to get captured. Fuck you and fuck the IMC". He said as his face was in a very cold anger.

In reply the IMC Pilot pouched Travis in the face making him fall to the floor.

"Travis!" shouted Buck who got up and swung a punch at the IMC Pilot, who just merely turned his head to avoid it before punching Buck in the nose. Breaking it.

Buck fell the ground while clutching his broken nose with a groan. Seeing this set Travis off in a rage but just before he could kill this IMC Cunt you dared to hurt his only family, two IMC grunts subdued him and didn't let him escape. By now the whole fight club was up in arms with shouting and cursing, the IMC grunts were firing there weapons into the ceiling to keep the people back.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" shouted a struggling and squirming Travis getting dragged away by the IMC grunts. "FUCK THE IMC! FUCK THE FRONTIER! I'M NOT GOING BACK!

* * *

**AN/ There, hoped you guys enjoyed. Looks like Travis is once again going back into the IMC against his will...what will happen to him?**

**Please review :D**


	22. Announcement

Hey guys Golden Sheath here.

I owe you guys an explanation, I haven't been updating this story at all for the past month or so...First off I'd like to apologise for that but I do have a reason. And that reason is that I have joined my nations armed forces (finally). As you read this I am currently going through phase 1 training and it will continue for a number of mothes to come.

But I want to let you guys know now, I will NOT give up on this story or any of my other story's (In fact I am going to eventually rewrite one of them), I have made a lot of progress on the next Chapter of Titanfall the losing side, but I haven't got enough time right now to complete and upload it. But mark my words I have not given up on fanfiction or my stories, they are just all on hold for now.

I'd like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart that have helped and supported me to bring Titanfall the losing side, to become one of the most popular Titanfall fanfics out there. God bless you all.

Until next time, this is Golden Sheath sighning off and**Standby for Titanfall...**


	23. Re-enlistment

Titanfall The losing side episode 22 Re-enlistment

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

**AN/ Hey guys, long time no see. You guys happy to see me?...Come on I know your happy to see me...eh? eh?...*Ahem*, right so I have finally got enough time to bring out another chapter. It's has been a long time since I have typed up a chapter so I apologize for any errors I might of made. Please enjoy the chapter and hopefully I can bring the next chapter up in a couple of weeks.**

* * *

Travis was once more behind a cell door, but this time for the IMC. God he hated the Frontier and almost everyone in it, he hated the IMC with their fucking laws and regulations and he hated the Militia because they were terrorist twats that claim to be hero's and vigilantes.

God fuck it. Fuck everything and everyone right now.

The cell door opened and in came the top basterd himself, the man who brought him into the IMC in the first place Colonel Mason Stevens. He was followed in by two IMC grunts. Travis looked stubbornly down to the floor not making eye contact, though he could feel Mason's cold stare weigh on him like iron, moments paced and nothing was said. Travis was still not bothering to make eye contact.

"I must admit I thought you were dead" Mason finally said.

Travis didn't reply.

"Though you weren't K.I.A, you were captured by the Militia after you failed to reach the evac point and thrown into a cell where you were interrogated."

Well damn, this fucker really catches on quickly doesn't he?

"Weather they broke you or not isn't up to talk about, but an IMC Ghost unit broke into the prison you were in and freed you with a few-hundred other prisoners and managed to get off the world of Nexus...only you weren't with them".

Travis's eyes dashed from side to side _"This dude is fucking smart" _He thought

"Were did you go?" Mason asked with sternness in his voice.

"..."

"Travis, if you don't tell me where you went. I won't be able to help you."

"Help me from what?" Travis finally replied meting Colonel Stevens steely gaze with his own "I served the IMC, I fought for you, I bled for you and I lost my fucking friends and comrades for you and what do you guys do in reply?, abandon me and leave me behind."

Mason tilted his head to the grunts motioning them to leave, once they did Mason looked back at Travis. It had been a long time since they had met for the first time, Travis had been a mouthy, energetic boy with lot's of potential when Mason first laid eyes on him. But now Travis had defiantly changed, those daring, mischievous and innocent brown eyes had changed to hard, embattled and calculating brown orbs. Travis's youthful face was now a lot harder and more tense. Mason could easily tell that Travis had been through a lot, and just by looking at the boy Mason could also tell that Rosemary's betrayal had left a heavy mark on him.

"The situation on Nexus was a lot worse than we anticipated, the Militia were there in great numbers. We were lucky that we managed to get the bulk of our forces off of the planet in time, though I must commend you on your efforts Travis. Managing to capture MacAllen, if only for a short time."

"Tell that to Hayden and Gary" Travis spat.

"They did their duty as soldiers, as Pilot's. Now Travis I'll ask you again, what happened after you left Nexus?"

"Ahh right ok sure, just dismiss two good men who fought for the IMC and for you as just "soldiers" and "Pilot's, typical IMC" replied Travis.

The gravity around Travis suddenly just got a lot heavier as Colonel Stevens gazed at him with a look that could make an Atlas Titan piss oil.

"Don't you dare, assume you know my actions or my authority on the matter of soldiers and Pilot's lives Mercury. If you think the lives of the people we have lost have no effect on me, then you are severally mistaken" said Mason with a raised voice.

Travis looked away. "...I went to Smugglers Cove"

"By yourself?"

"No, another IMC Pilot was also with me"

"Name and rank" Mason ordered

"His name was Mathew Young, he's a leftenant in the 32nd assault core."

"And what did you do at Smugglers Cove?"

"We mainly kept our heads down, as Smugglers Cove is a Militia hive the place was filled with meth heads, cunt crackers and gang bangers."

Mason ignored Travis's foul mouth.

"Well then how did you escape?"

"I smuggled myself out of ships until I got to Angel City"

"Just you..."

"Yeah me and Mathew had a...disagreement and went separate way's" said Travis remembering the bloody fight he had with Mathew.

"I see...and did you see anything at Smugglers Cove that could help the IMC's cause?" asked Mason

"Well..." said Travis thinking back "For a start they have more Titan's than you do, more soldiers and Pilot's. Heh, you guys are fucked"

"Travis..." Mason warned

"Ugh, fine I found out about some history of the first and second Titan wars as well as more about that new weapon the Militia have. That Flamethrower"

"So you've seen it"

"Shit I've seen that freak of a weapon in action first hand, It was used by a Militia Titan the night me and the other prisoners escaped from that prison. It turned body's of flesh and blood to black charcoal. Another reason why you guys are fucked."

"Travis!" Mason said in a raised voice, started to no longer tolerate Travis's mouth.

"Alright alright, I also found out about a list the Militia have, apparently they want to capture people for bounty's of credits. You are on there...and so am I"

"That is correct, I know of this list you speak of. Since the Militia think they are going to be the victor in this conflict, they have sent their Shadow Runners after important and rising IMC personnel to capture in order to face justice on the Militia's behalf."

"Justice?! The heck did I do to deserve "justice" from those guys?" Travis complained.

"You fought them Travis. That means the Shadow Runners will be coming after you weather your in the IMC or not" said Mason walking up to Travis's cage. "How about we do a deal?"

_"Aww jeez, not this shit again." _Thought Travis.

"You re-enlist in the IMC and fight for us again and in return I drop the desertion act you are charged with."

"Wha...!" Travis began but was cut off by Mason.

"You had an option to return to the IMC many times Travis, but instead you chose to desert and riot...most other Pilot's would not have this second chance"

"How did you know I was rioting?"

"One of our officers recognized you, and we saw you on a CCTV camera"

"Oh..." said Travis as he remembered that Indian woman.

"Travis" said Mason "No dobt this war has changed you, it changed me too. I used to think we could reason with the Militia, time and time again I have tried to negotiate with them and show them mercy, each time costing the lives of my own men, machines and even some of my closest friends, but still I chose to cling onto the hope of coexistence between IMC and Militia on the Frontier...I was a fool."

Travis contunied to listen.

"I paid for my foolishness in a harsh way, and I learned that as long as the Militia exist, their can be no peace on the Frontier. You can not negotiate with terrorists. Ever. You've learned this Travis, a former freind of yours showed her true colors and killed two of our comrades, she was Militia all along, she knew what she was doing and she knew what she was going to do, and yet she did it. With a clear conscious. Those are the type of people we are dealing with, people who will go to the absolute extreme, do the things that most people won't even think of to get an advantage, that is one of the many things that make the Militia such a deadly force both on and off the battlefeild.

"I know that" Travis replied quietly but was only met with a sigh from the Colonel.

"Clearly you don't Travis, you seem to think you can run away from all of this, the war the IMC and the Militia...you can't, I'm telling you it's near impossible. The Militia is coming for you Travis they see what I see, they see a young, switched on, talented pilot with lot's of potential. They will be sending Shadow runners after you Travis...Shadow Runners, some of the Militia's best soldiers and Pilot's as well as expert spy's, assasins and stealth specialists...I've lost count of how many IMC Pilot's they have killed or kidnapped in order to be forced to join the Militia. They are coming for you Travis and the IMC is the only way for you to get protection from them, I need Pilot's, the IMC needs Pilots's now more than ever, otherwise we will all surly perish.

Travis was looking down with both hands over his face realising both the magnitude wnd hopelessness of his situation.

"So what will it be Travis?"

* * *

Travis sighed as he was about to enter the mess hall, he was once again in IMC uniform. Once again he is going to fight for a cause he doesn't believe in and for people who sent soldiers and Pilot's to there deaths almost every day. It was either that for he will either get tried for desertion (And he knew how harsh the consequences were for desertion from the IMC) or hunted down by Militia shadow runners and his future will be...well he dosn't want to think about it.

Technically, in a way, his luck was slightly improving.

Taking a deep breath Travis entered the mass hall, just like how he remembered it the place was filled with IMC grunts and Pilots causally chatting, eating and drinking. Grabbing a tray Travis got some food and sat down on his own on a table.

_"Ugh __this food sucks"_ Travis mentally complained, Travis was now doing that a lot now that he had grudgingly agreed to rejoin the IMC, after that Travis's name was taken off the M.I.A list and put on active duty. Travis continued to mentally curse the IMC, Militia and himself as he ate his food though he did wonder when he will be sent to another hellhole of a planet to fight the Militia...he now shuddered at that knowing how powerful the Militia had become now they have so may soldiers, Pilot's and Titans now, not to mention the Shadow Runners that will be coming for him...Will he at least be able to fight with the same squad mates as before?.

"Travis?" said a familiar voice.

Well speak of the devil.

Travis looked behind him. It was Candice.

"Hi..." Travis replied

Both surprised and happy the redhead sat down in front of him "I thought you were dead, or worse"

"Nice to see you too" replied Travis

"Come on Travis don't be like that, I'm glad your not dead but I got to ask how did you escape and come back?"

"The short version, got captured, got fucked up by the Militia, escaped and got fucked over by the IMC"

"I'm guessing Colonel Stevens had something to do with you coming back". said Candice

"You're a genius." said Travis

"Don't be cheeky Travis" Candice replied.

" Yeah well I'm back now and just out of pure curiosity, how's the team?"

"Oh good, good. We've got some new people, you should meet them."

"Well I guess, this food is crap and I'm not hungry anyway" sad Travis. He and Candice went to the troop barracks, it was past the mess hall, along several corridors that led throughout the IMC base that was in Angel city and past the Titan repair/preparation facility.

"Come on in" said Candice as she opened the door "Hey guy's! look who came back!"

In the barrack that Travis's squad was in Roxy turned her head from her bunk to look over. She was surprised, she had thought just like Candice that Travis was dead, after an IMC soldiers was captured by the Militia they would normally never hear from them again.

"Oh, hello Travis, good to have you back" she said still with a look of slight surprise on her face.

The next to react to Travis's presence was Nigel who just looked and him and nodded his head as if to say "Sup?"

Travis did the same back.

The next three people in the barrack Travis didn't recognise.

"Ahh, Kax, Harris, Alex this is Travis he was in our squad before you showed up. Come on introduce yourself." said Candice.

The first dude was a big dude with blond hair, green eyes, looked very well built and his facial features were relitivly normal. The big blonde walked up to Travis first and gave Travis a strong handshake. "The names Kax, good to meet you" he said with a German accent.

_"Actom" _Travis mused mentally "Nice to meet you to Kax". Just then Travis's eyes widened in realization in who he was looking at.

"I know you, your Kax Autto 'The Blue Sentinel'. You got Militia Shadow Runners going for your ass."

Kax sighed. "Ja. I know. I'm well known throughout the Frontier. Unfortunately." He replied.

The next dude had light brown hair and green eyes, he had slightly more tanned skin than the big German dude. He gave Travis a goofy smile and offered his hand.

"Names Harris nice to meet you sweetie" he said and when Travis shook his hand, he gave him a wink which made Travis pause.

After a second or two in confusion. Travis turned his attention to the third person who was now walking out of the barracks.

"Hi" she said to him as she walked right by him and out of the door. She had long black hair and...red eyes...that's right red, how the fuck does she have red eyes? she also had a scar over her right eye and a skull patch tatooed over her left...original.

"That. Was Alex" said Candice "She's a lot like you Nigel isn't she?" smirked Candice. Nigel looked at her with a raised eyebrow in reply.

Travis looked at Nigel. He had never heard him say a word ever since he first meet him, Travis knew that Nigel was a ex-Militia Shadow Runner who came to the IMC's side after he had killed the former leader of the Militia Colonel Anderson. Travis decided to try and talk with Nigel about it when they were alone.

"Um, why exactly does she have red eyes?" Travis asked.

"Training accident" Candice dismissed offhandedly.

"So Travis when was the last time you tested your aim?" asked Roxy who got down from her bunk.

"Why?"

"Because since your back now we need to get you up to your best again, now when the last time you tested your aim?"

"A while ago"

"Right. I'm taking you to the simulation pods, anyone coming with?" Roxy asked to the room

"I'll go" said Kax "I'm looking for things to do. What about you Harris?"

"Aright then honey, I'll come along".

* * *

Travis had to take a knee in order to stop himself from falling flat on his face as he stammerd out of the simulation pod. He had obviosly forgotten how faint and sick it can make him feel, when he was in training he got used to it and after a while didn't feel it at all, but this was the first time he had been in a simulated exercise in months...to say he felt like he has just eaten cat food was an understatement.

"Well that wasn't that bad" said Harris casualy walking out of his pod and pulling Travis up, that match they had was a two vs two dathmatch. Travis and Roxy vs Kax and Harris, with the former being the winners.

"Yeah you got some natural talent and serious potential" said Kax

"Oh stop you'll make me blush" replied Travis sarcastically.

"Aaah, there is always room for improvement, your speed and reflexes need attention, for some reason you slowed down a few times in the match which lead to unessassary deaths on your part...remmember that moment in the bar, I was in their cloaked and you still didn't see me until it was too late."

"I could say the same thing about your hand to hand combat skills" replid Travis as he stood up fully taking a deep breath before continuing "your punches were too obvious, I could easily dodge or counter them."

Kax put a hand on the back of his head, "Yeah, I never really licked hand to hand combat that much, a single well aimed shot can take down any Militia Pilot, I just prefer to do it at range."

"Me and Sweetie are bipolar opposites when it comes to combat" said Harris "Kax prefers range, while I, as you discovered use parkor and the SMART pistol."

"I know it was a pain in the ass hunting you down Harris, with you jumping about and dashing around like a damn Jack in the box, I could barley keep up."

"And that mostly ended badly for you sweetie" Harris winked while smiling.

Travis looked at Harris with slightly narrowed eyes, if he didn't know any better he was starting to think that Harris was g.."

"Harris and Kax are correct Travis" said Roxy interrupting his thoughts "I also saw that you were lacking in speed and reflexes, no doubt the fact that you've being out of combat for that long that has dulled your fitness and reflexes a bit but that doesn't matter, we'll get you up to your top level again".

"Thanks mum" replied Travis

Roxy raised an eyebrow and her head tilted to the side "Still the same mouthy kid from before hmm?"

"You have no idea" said Travis heading to the door but was stopped by a hand being put on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." said Roxy "Since you are back in this squad I've got to get you back into the range of things. You will follow me to the Titan bay for a debrief." She both told and commanded Travis while walking out of the pod.

Travis looked over at Kax and Harris and let out an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes as he followed Roxy. Kax had a small smirk on his face.

* * *

"So, great, wise and masterful Captain Roxy. How's the shit gone down in my absence?" asked Travis with fake interest. Both Pilots were on their way to the Titan bay.

"Not good" replied Roxy, seemingly ignoring Travis's tone of voice "Ever since Nexus, the Militia have been rampaging across the Frontier, they are completely relentless now, constantly attacking our colonies, manufacturing plants and fuel depose. Sometimes they take whole systems in just one attack, their armies and fleets have been swelling with numbers and firepower...overall The Militia have taken over a quarter of the frontier and is still growing and getting more support...even Angel city is now at risk.

That last part got Travis's attention "Angel city could be attacked?" he asked with disbelief.

"It Will be attacked, Soon." replied Roxy that is why we are bringing as many reinforcements as we are able into our most largest factories and population centres.

Travis was now in thought, when will Angel city be attacked? will their be enough time to evacuate the civilians? and do we know the extent of the Militia forces that will be attacking?.

As if reading Travis's mind Roxy spoke out, "Don't worry Travis, we will evacuate the civilians when the time comes as well as know what kind of Militia that will attack, I know Angle city is your home. As for IMC forces we will be serving alongside IMC Black ops, shock core and Specter regiments from now until the see able future.

Oh yay, Specters have their own regiments now...

But then again Travis has never seen a Black Ops unit before let alone one in action, should be a sight to see.

Roxy and Travis both entered the Titan bay, and sure enough it was filled with Titans. Atlas's, Ogers and Styders to be precise. Nothing special. That was until a Titan came into view coming into the hanger from the outside, at first Travis thought it to be a Stryder. Until he quickly noticed it was a bit bulkier than a Stryder, and it was holding what seemed to a be a modded out Triple Threat grenade launcher.

But what really got his attention was the Giant Fuck Off Broadsword On It's Back.

"Yep we have two new types of Titan's for us to use now, that kid is called the Ronin. It has a Leadwall shotgun as it's primary weapon, and the electrified broadsword can be use to actually deflect any kind of attack as well as lash energy out in an Arc wave. It can also teleport a short distance to close a gap between it and the enemy, and finally has a sword core ability which increase the damage of all melee attacks" said Roxy as she looked at the same Titan as Travis did.

"Ok...This Leadwall shotgun, it pretty much looks like a modded out Triple Threat grenade launcher." Travis said.

"That's because it is, we merely changed the barrels to shotgun barrels." replied Roxy

"Ok then, so tell me about this teleportation ability."

"To put it simply, press a button and your Titan disappears from all types of view, you are in this dull grey time world for a few seconds as you dash towards the enemy, then you re-appear in our reality sword raised and ready to take the kill."

"Not bad." said Travis

"Yeah, Nigel has been assigned one. Come on I need to show you my assigned Titan, Ion.

_"Ronin and Ion, will these be the machines that will save my home?"_ Travis thought to himself.

Roxy showed Travis to his squads section of the Titan bay, Candice was there sorting out her Stryder, Their was Alex who he hadn't spoke to yet working on her Atlas and then sitting inside a badass looking Ronin was Nigel.

"Here is it Travis, here is Ion." Roxy said.

Travis looked at Ion. It looked similar to an Atlas just slightly bulkier around the shoulders and chest, and few other changes.

"It is armed with a new Titan rifle called, a Splitter rifle. which can when aiming spread out the rounds it fires, it has a laser shot on it's shoulder as it's ordinance, a vortex shield and a laser tripwire for close encounters when you are getting overwhelmed, and it has the ability to shoot a giant laser out of it's chest as it's core ability."

"Splitter rifle ay?" said Travis looking at the new Titan rifle.

"Year, it's all based around energy with this Titan. As long as you keep enough energy in stock the Ion is a very flexible Titan."

"When do I get to try one out?"

"I'm glad you asked" replied Roxy walking over to a terminal and typing in a few codes. "I am getting you your Atlas class Titan back, you and me are going to practise your Titan skills, and see what needs to be improved. No doubt your skills have decreased.

"Fine then" Travis replied stoically.

Roxy looked down and sighed, she turned towards Travis. "Travis, I need to apologise to you. For the way I have treated you when you entered our battalion. I'll will be honest and say I believed you did not belong here, that your recklessness you get you killed instantly...but I was wrong. Stevens saw something in you, Gary saw something in you, the IMC saw something in you...but I didn't, I was a fool not to see the obvious that I see now. You used your own skill the battles you fought, you fought and worked alongside other Pilots and you managed to escape Militia capture. Your good kid. I'm sorry for doubting you.

"It's fine" Travis replied "I'm just glad to still be alive, for all the shit that I've been through.

"Ok, we will do a bit of Titan practise for a few ours, but after that feel free to come to my room if you need anything. Said Roxy as she put a command through for an Atlas Titan to be given Travis's loadout, to be docked on hanger seven.

* * *

**AN/ I would like to send out shout out to writers Bobby Redshirt for letting me use his characters Kax Auto and Harris Langly from his story's IMC's Winter soldier, and IMC's Winter soldier sequel Deus Ex Machina. I would also like to send a shout out to Hollow609-OC creator, for giving Alex Scott to me to put in this story.**

**Like I said before I have not given up on this story or on any other of my story's, I will continue doing them. One at a time if need be.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and I have put the chassis Ion and Ronin from Titanfall 2 into my story. I got Titanfall 2 over a free weekend and it is a brilliant game. I'd recommend it to everyone.**

**Please leave a review. It would mean a lot. Cheers!**

**Golden Sheath out. **


End file.
